The Seer from the Future
by Nala Moon
Summary: The Four Hogwarts Founders unhappy with the outcome of the war send Hermione and Luna back to the past to change it. Now in the Marauders era with no memory of the future can they still change it with the help of Hermione's new gift? HG/SB LL/SS LE/JP
1. The War at Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

**I'm re-doing the final battle so it fits into my story :) So please keep reading.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione's POV_

** 2nd May, 1998**

Everyone was dying.

I could hear the screams and shouts, the cries of pain, the fading voices, the thuds of bodies falling. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I scanned the battles going on around me.

"Mudblood!" I flinched as I heard Bellatrix screeching voice. I spun around to face her see her flash me a crazed grin before a bright green light came flashing my way. My eyes widened and I moved out of the way just in time as the deathly spell flew passed me and hit a passing Death Eater.

My breathing came quicker and I glared at Bellatrix whilst gritting my teeth in anger. I had seen her kill Ginny and Molly Weasley before any of the Order could help them.

I stood up on shaky legs and stalked towards her, her crazed grin faltering with each step I took. She was now glaring at me with so much hatred you would think I had murdered her husband which by the way I actually had minutes before.

Rodolphus Lestrange was as crazy as his wife, he was even scarier aswell because Rodolphus didn't just want to kill me he wanted to have some _'fun'. _I have to say his idea of fun is completely opposite to a normal persons. When he had me cornered and talking about all the _'fun'_ we could have together I barely had seconds to cast the unforgivable before he had his way with me.

So now here I was facing off against his revenge wanting wife who was as crazy as he was.

"Bellatrix, come to join your husband I see" I smiled innocently at her and she screeched in anger at me.

"How dare you! You filthy little Mudblood! You'll be joining all of your friends long before I join poor Rodolphus". I almost felt guilty as I noticed a tear slide down her face. If it wasn't for the fact that she had killed most of the people lying dead around me.

My grip on my wand tightened and it twitched at the insulting name for muggle-borns. I glared and noticed her wand twitch but before she could do anything my wand flew up and I screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" I watched as Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before she was hit with the killing curse and crumpled to the floor. I let our a shaky breath and a sob as I added another person to the number of people I had killed.

I kept reminding myself that I had to and that they all deserved it but I still hated myself for taking a life.

I heard a scream of terror from behind me and I spun around. Luna Lovegood one of my closest friends was cornered by Fenrir Greyback, the blood thirstiest werewolf around. I watched as Luna fled backwards into a wall and screamed again as Greyback reached out for her with his mouth foaming.

My eyes widened and I sent another killing curse soaring towards the werewolf. Unfortunately he heard my shout and jumped out of the way just as it flew past where his chest had been moments before. Luna noticing Greyback's attention was away from her quickly grabbed her wand of the floor and ran towards me.

I pulled her into a hug and shuddered at the though of losing the girl who was my sister in everything but blood. I heard a growl and turned my head slightly to see Greyback glaring at us. I felt Luna shiver in fear next to me and I grabbed her hand with my left hand and squeezed it tightly.

We both raised our wands and yelled "Stupefy!" the spell it the werewolf's chest sending him flying backwards into a tree on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. I glanced around us and noticed that the rest of the order seemed to be falling to the Death Eaters.

I noticed Ron take down a Death Eater to my right and I noticed Harry facing of Voldemort further behind him. I pulled Luna into a hug and whispered "I love you" I pulled back to look at her as more tears slid down my face "just remember that ok".

She nodded and stared at me with fear filled wide eyes "Hermione, I . . . I love you too, you always accepted me when everyone else thought I was weird. I don't want to die but if I die beside you fighting bravely then I'm sure I can die with some piece" I brought her into a tighter hug and we both sobbed before quickly letting go and grabbing her hand again.

With one last squeeze I smiled at her "Let's take down as many as we can before we join all our loved ones on the other side" she grinned back and we both ran hand in hand towards the main battle.

I noticed Percy Weasley get hit with a dark curse to my left and sent a curse of my own to the Death Eater who had done it. Luna was flinging curses to any Death Eaters we passed and I soon joined her. We both may have looked a little like Bellatrix with our hair flying wildly around and our faces scrunched up in anger and sadness and part glee that we were taking down so many foe.

Just as I was getting close to where Voldemort and Harry were flinging curses at each other I noticed Nagini, Lord Voldemort's snake bite Ron and I screamed his name in horror.

He glanced up and stared me straight in the eyes letting me see so many emotions that I felt overwhelmed before he fell to the ground and closed his eyes. I screamed with grief and Luna held onto me tightly.

"Hermione, we have to finish this. Remember Nagini is a Horcrux, you can get revenge whilst taking down something vital at the same time." It was strange hearing Luna's voice so serious instead of her usual dreamy tone. I blinked in realisation before nodding.

It was a strange thing to be fighting a gigantic snake with Luna at my side but we fought with everything we had and by the end the snake ended up losing its head over a very nasty Sectumsempra spell. We both paused to catch our breaths before jumping back into the battle and cursing any Death Eater that got in our way. Who knew there were so many Death Eater's around.

Just as we reached the battle between The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord we heard two spells being sent.

Harry's voice was barely recognisably due to his exhaustion "Stup-".

I watched in horror as his spell was cut of by Voldemort's curse "Avada Kedavra".

My eyes widened as the green light flew at Harry and sent him flying backwards until he was skidding along the floor towards where Luna and I stood frozen. We heard yells of joy from surrounding Death Eaters and some screams of horror and disbelief from the only people in the Order that were alive.

I bent down next to Harry and stroked his cheek "Harry" I gulped down a cry and took a deep breath before smiling sadly at his still wide eyes "your with your parents now, you're with the Weasley's" I bent down and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you and please tell Ron I love him too". I closed his eyes as Luna took my hand in hers and pulled me up.

I watched as the remaining Death Eater's sent killing curses at the last members of the Order leaving me and a trembling Luna staring standing hand in hand before Lord Voldemort.

I looked at Luna as the Death Eaters slowly made a circle around us and their Lord "I'm sorry Luna, I'm sorry I couldn't save you and everyone else" when she looked at me her tears mixed blood I smiled slightly before making my face as emotionless as I could and turning around to face our death.

Even though all I wanted to do was curl up and cry for all those that I had lost, for all those I couldn't save I stood in front of Voldemort just five foot away from us with my head held high and my chocolate brown eyes stared into his glowing red ones defiantly.

His voice sent shivers down my spine as he spoke to his Death Eaters who by now had surrounded us. I could feel Luna shake beside me and I squeezed her hand in comfort. "Let us enjoy our winning of these War, not that there was any doubt I would win of course. The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die is finally dead, the wizarding world is ours and soon the Muggle world will be as well and we have Harry Potter's Best Friend in our midst."

I shuddered as everyone looked at me but didn't stop glaring at Voldemort who continued speaking with a hint of victory and amusement taking over his tone. "One third of the so called Golden Trio, the smartest witch the wizarding world has seen since the founders of Hogwarts themselves" he took a step closer until he was right in front of me.

I flinched as his snake like hand stroked my cheek and his horrid breath blew on my face "she will be a great prize because without her the wizarding world would have been ours years ago" he turned his back on Luna and I and walked to the head of the circle "with her brains and mine put together we will take over the world with ease". I frowned slightly hoping that he didn't want to take out my brain and actually add it to his.

I flushed red in anger as his eyes raked over my body "not bad looks either" his eyes slid to Luna and I heard her whimper slightly under his gaze "I do not need your friend though Miss Granger so I am afraid she will have to go".

"No!" I gritted my teeth and stood in front of Luna making sure to still hold her hand.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed "do you disobey me girl? It would be wise if you didn't or else you would have to be punished" I remained silent "good, now just hand over the girl and you will be some what unharmed".

I glared at him and shouted "No! You will have to kill me because there is no way I will ever help anyone like you".

I didn't have time to get out of the way as he cast the Cruciatus Curse on me. I fell to the floor and gritted my teeth against the scream that wanted to escape as pain slid over my body. I shuddered and gasped when he took it off but did not let go of Luna's hand who still held on tightly to my hand. She now had new tears sliding down her face.

Voldemort's voice was quiet so I new that he was beyond angry "hand over the girl and live".

I pushed myself up and breathed deeply before glaring at Voldemort again "never" my voice was weak and came out like a whisper but he heard me and his eyes flashed in anger before he sent another Cruciatus Curse my way.

This time I couldn't help the scream that left my mouth and filled the air surrounding the Hogwarts ruins. I screamed over and over as the pain doubled but not once did I loosen my hold on Luna's hand.

After what seemed like hours he took off the curse and I looked up at Luna who was holding me in her arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably now and it hurt to see her so heartbroken "just do it Hermione, please I can't let you get hurt for me. He'll just kill me anyway. There's no way out of this" I weakly hugged her with all the strength I had left in me and held on for dear life.

Voldemort's voice was distorted with rage now "just give in, you will follow my rules for I am the most powerful". I moved slightly so I could glare straight at him and weakly croaked out a "go to hell".

The pain of this next curse would have probably killed me if Luna wasn't clinging to me and I wasn't clinging back with everything I had, wishing with all my might that Luna could be somewhere safe. My screams somehow seemed louder even though I could barely talk.

I was in so much pain and I could feel exhaustion wanting to take over but I couldn't let it win, I couldn't let Voldemort win. I had tears falling down my face by the time the curse ended and my body felt like it was about to fall apart.

"Enough of this, Malfoy grab Miss Granger" My eyes widened in horror as I realised I wouldn't be able to fight him off, I was just feeling to weak. I felt strong arms grab me and haul me up and pull me away from a shivering and sobbing Luna. I started crying and digging my nail's into Malfoy's arms but it didn't do any good, he didn't let go.

I saw Voldemort raise his wand from the corner of my eye and instincts took over. I grabbed Malfoy's arm and bit it, he screamed in rage, pain and disgust but let go and I ran towards Luna who noticed I was free and started running towards me just as the killing curse was sent from Voldemort's wand and towards her.

When we reached each other we hugged and squeezed our eyes shut just as a green light smashed into our sides and surrounded us.

The light was surprisingly warm and I felt surprisingly calm as darkness took over.

* * *

**Okkkkk … my next chapters will hopefully be better then this and the next one will explain more of what is going to happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING.**


	2. Saved for a Reason

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

**

* * *

**

The blinding light finally faded leaving only dots on my eye lids but the warmth stayed. I warily opened my eyes knowing I should be dead but I could still feel Luna hanging on to me. I blinked trying to get rid of the dots and found myself staring at Luna's scrunched up face.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were gritted as though she was expecting pain to come. I took a shaky breath before loosening my hold on her, when I noticed that she wasn't going to open her eyes I cleared my throat.

"Luna" she opened one eye and when she saw me smiling slightly at her she opened the other.

"Hermione?" I was relieved to hear her usually dreamy voice return "shouldn't we be dead?"

I opened my mouth to reply when someone beat me to it "yes you should be but we need your help if you are willing".

My mouth stayed open in shock and I slowly turned around to see four people standing before us. I was sure my eyes would fall out of their sockets when I saw the four founders of Hogwarts staring at us.

"Oh Godric, I'm delusional" I shook my head and shakily stood up pulling Luna with me.

**(A.N I don't care if the founders don't look like what they are supposed to, they look like what I want them to look like for this story)**

A tall skinny man with dirty blonde hair that fell over his shoulders and bright green eyes turned to the other male of the group "you can tell she's one of yours".

A tall woman with long black hair and the darkest eyes I have ever seen slapped his shoulder lightly and huffed "will you please behave for one minute!" she turned to the petite woman next to her who seemed to be in her own world "men".

The petite woman nodded making some of her blonde hair fall out of its high ponytail and into her face. She looked harmless but if these four people were who I thought they were then she was anything but.

The last remaining person had messy black hair that was long but not long enough to pull into a ponytail. He had deep blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled, which of course he was doing at the moment.

I eyed them warily before turning to see Luna's reaction. She had her head turned to the side and was examining them as though they were the most fascinating things she had ever seen.

I jumped slightly when she nudged me and whispered "definitely dead then" I nodded slightly before turning to the four founders.

"You said you needed our help" I stated and when they nodded I bit my lip whilst Luna spoke up "then at least first explain how we got here, I mean the last thing I remember was a killing curse heading straight for us".

I kept watching them as they looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them before the dark haired man stepped forward slightly.

"Well, we are the four founders of Hogwarts and we don't like what Tom Riddle has done to our castle, we needed help and you Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood are the best people for the job. You were the only people to live through the battle and you Miss Granger stood up against Voldemort to save your friend. You are after all the smartest witch since my friend" he motioned towards the tall dark haired woman "Rowena Ravenclaw was alive".

Godric Gryffindor stepped back and Helga Hufflepuff took over "you survived the killing curse because we beckoned you just as the curse hit you, if we were any later then I'm afraid you would have died. Tragic business war and I wish that you stop it before it becomes a war".

I stared at her in confusion "before it becomes a war? But it has already happened, I mean the only way to stop it is to go . . . back in time" my eyes widened in realisation "you want us to go back in time, to stop the war?"

Rowena Ravenclaw grinned at me "yes, see I always wanted you in my house but alas it wasn't meant to be" she winked at me and I blushed "maybe this time round I'll get you though". Luna giggled next to me and I elbowed her making her cough to try and hide her laughter.

I mock glared at her before smiling back at Rowena "well to be honest Miss Ravenclaw I always thought I would be in you house as well".

She nodded in understanding "yes, well you have traits from all houses my dear, it's just that your courage and determination made you a Gryffindor through and through". She smiled before turning to Luna "now you my dear I am glad entered my house, all those brain with that creativity, you stand out from a crowd my dear Luna". It was Luna's turn to blush and I smiled at her.

"How far back do we have to go?"

Salazar Slytherin who had been quiet through our exchange finally spoke up "you will be going back twenty years, we will be removing your memory of the future - ".

"What? No! I want to remember my friends, my family, everyone I have lost and I will not forget them!" I felt a rush of anger and sadness at the thought of never remembering my friends and Luna was nodding vigorously next to me so I presumed that she agreed.

Helga Hufflepuff walked up to me and wiped away a stray tear that I didn't know had fallen. "Oh child, we can make it so you remember them but you remember them dying twenty years in the past" I hesitated then nodded.

"Now that is sorted out we can move on, memories of you will be in everyone's mind although we've worked it so you were both home schooled for your safety Hermione because we are going to give you a gift that many people will kill to control." I frowned and looked at Luna to see if she understood and frowned even more when I noticed her mischievous grin.

Her dreamy voice came out slightly excited "Are you seriously going to give her that, you do know she isn't going to think of it as a gift".

I glanced confused from one to the other "well Luna, I would give the gift to you put you do not have it in your blood, Hermione on the other hand has had what Muggles call psychics in her family". My mouth fell open in shock and understanding.

"Oh no! You're going to make me a Seer?" I wiped my face as though it could take away the tiredness and confusion "I guess that does make sense" with a sigh I nodded "ok, if it's going to help save peoples lives then I'll do anything".

Luna nudged me teasingly "no need to sound like it's a death sentence".

I heard laughter around me and glared at everyone.

Godric nudged Salazar "you know when she does that look she looks a lot like a Slytherin".

Salazar who was watching us in silence nodded "yes it's such a shame about her being a Muggle-born otherwise I do believe she would be in my house, although with the fact that we are going to be changing that she very well may be".

Godric frowned then nodded "I do believe you are right she is going to be a pure-blood now and that means that she could go to a new house . . . hmmm, it looks like we are once again arguing over which house a student goes in" he grinned wickedly at Salazar and held out his hand "she's definitely staying in Gryffindor and I believe Luna will stay in Ravenclaw".

I watched in amusement as they placed their bets and the two female founders stood shaking their heads and huffing in annoyance. Luna was silently giggling next to me and soon I was joining in.

"Ok, now let's explain in further detail. Luna because your Father is still alive he shall be moved in time with you, he will still be your Father in that time as well so no need to worry. Hermione I'm afraid because you lost your parents they will not be alive in that time as well. You will not remember the future but you will remember a battle at your home Hermione where you lost everyone and you two were the only survivors" she paused to make sure we were paying attention and then when satisfied she carried on.

"Hermione you will be a Seer so you were home schooled for your safety, we made you a Seer so you could still stop the future from happening even though you don't remember the future. Your pasts will change as well because we will be planting new memories in your head". Luna looked slightly panicked at this and looked at me with wide eyes, Rowena seeing this tried to calm her "there's no need to worry you will be as close in your new time as you are here" I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and nodded.

Helga tapped her chin in thought "I think that is it but maybe we should make Hermione related to someone powerful so that she will be safe". The others all looked in thought and Luna jumped up.

"What about to Dumbledore? He'll be the headmaster at Hogwarts in that time as well so Hermione being in his family he'll want to protect her much more then he would if she wasn't".

Everyone paused to think and after a few minutes silence Salazar was nodding "I do believe that would work, ingenious really no wonder you were a Ravenclaw".

Godric rolled his eyes and mumbled "she'll be a Ravenclaw again".

Salazar shook his head in amusement "no, I told you that Miss Lovegood here will in fact be a Gryffindor. It takes a lot of bravery to face death rather then see your friend in pain".

Luna was again blushing and I chuckled "ok if that is all are we going?"

All of the founders looked pained for a moment and Helga spoke hesitantly "erm … just so you know you may be ok and healthy here but this is a place of in between, when you arrive at the past you'll be in middle of a battle again, your going to have to watch some of your friends die again" she looked saddened but pushed on "you will also have the injuries that you received when fighting the Dark Lord just now".

I bit my lip but nodded and Luna nodded sadly next to me. She was watching me because she new I was the one with injuries not her so I turned to face her "we'll be fine Luna, this time we'll apparate away before getting caught." She laughed sadly but nodded and turned back to the founders with a look of determination etched on to her face.

Godric walked up to us and handed us both a necklace, they were silver with tear drop stone hanging from it. The stone was a mixture of all the houses colours and they seemed to be swirling around in the stone. "They will take you to the past just remember that it is a one way trip so you won't accidentally time-travel again". He smiled then stepped back in line with the other founders. They all nodded their heads and smiled before waving.

"Protect Hogwarts, save the future, save everyone you can" and with that we were once again engulfed in a bright light.

When the light had faded we were once again on a battle field.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**


	3. Another Battle, New Loss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

**Their memories are changed now so please understand, they have new lives. I hope you don't get too confused, if you have any questions inbox me **

**

* * *

**

**(I wanted it to be the start of the year, and it's the marauder's last year because i wanted them to be of age (17) thanks to **_Zana20_****** she pointed out alot of things happen in their fifth year, but instead i'm going to make some of them happen this year. Of course my story doesn't follow the books or the films so don't try to mix them. Any questions just inbox me and i'll answer)**

**2nd September, 1978 **

The noise was unbelievable. There were cries and screams from every direction. I could see my friends dying around me and the people in black cloaks with white masks killing them, torturing them.

I cringed as a loud scream erupted from inside the house, well I call it a house some people call it a mansion.

These strangers shouldn't have been able to get into the boundaries of the house, it was all warded. The house and the grounds were warded by the strongest wizards around so how could some complete strangers who liked to dress up get in.

I bit my lip as a wave of pain shook my body, one of the strangers had tortured me and my best friend Luna had saved me. I glanced around for Luna and had the greatest sense of Déjà vu when I saw her cornered by what looked like a Werewolf. It was hairy and had the sharpest teeth I had ever seen.

I was shook from my shock by Luna's scream, with a gasp I pushed myself up and ran towards them whilst gripping my stomach and hoping the pain would go away.

Luna ducked just in time as the Werewolf's large claw like hand headed for her head. I frowned slightly in confusion. Weren't Werewolves supposed to either fully change or stay human, how come this one is only half changed.

I was once again shook from my thoughts as Luna screamed. I gripped my wand tighter and shouted "Diffindo!"

The spell shot out of my wand and sped towards the half Werewolf who howled in pain as it hit him and cut his shoulder. He whipped around to face me and Luna took that moment to grab her wand off the floor before aiming it at him. He was now caught between me and Luna, both our wands aimed towards him.

He growled in frustration before turning away from us both and running away. I let out a shaky breath before collapsing in pain on the floor. I had tears streaming down my face from the pain but I let Luna pull me up knowing that we had to fight to survive.

"Luna, we need to find my parents. They were inside" she nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me towards the house. We were both flinging spells and curses at the strange black cloaked white masked people. There were still too many and the very few people who were still alive were looking a little worse for wear.

I sent the pain to the back of my mind but still had my teeth gritted in pain as I pushed myself to run quicker. I cringed every time I saw one of my friends die, everyone I knew was dead or dying and I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Luna pulled me in through the back door of the house and then through the hallways until we reached the large hallway near the front door. The front door was blown off its hinges and was lying in front of the large stairs. I heard a scream that turned my blood to ice and screamed myself "Mum!"

I ran out of the front door and what I saw I knew would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. My Mother was floating in the sky above a circle of the masked strangers and she was bleeding from thousands of cuts all over her body.

I cried and screamed again but wasn't heard over the cheering of the strangers. Luna was shaking beside me but still grabbed my arm as I went to run towards them.

I cried out half in pain and half in frustration. My parents were being tortured and I couldn't do anything about it. My eyes widened in understanding and shock as one of the masked people stepped forward to talk to my Mother.

"Did you really think you could hide forever, your husband is dead now" I cried at that and gripped my wand tighter as the tears fell down my cheeks. I could feel my blood start to boil in anger at the masked people. I could feel the magic around me crackle with my emotions and Luna let go of my arm as though I had burnt her. She looked at me in shock but stayed by my side and walked with me when I pushed my way towards the middle of the circle.

Everyone shut up and I was sure that they were watching my every move. I looked up at where my Mother was then back at the man who had spoken "let her down now!" I could pratically see the smirk hidden behind his mask.

"Why would we do a thing like that little girl" I glared more and aimed my wand up to the sky.

"Do it now or you will regret it". I raised my eyebrows at him and narrowed my eyes when everyone laughed, I could feel Luna step closer to me and whisper "I hope you know what you're doing Hermione". I nodded once at her then turned back to the masked strangers.

Without looking away from them I started moving my wand in a circle above my head before screaming "Fiendfyre!" I felt Luna gasp next to me before she gripped my free arm and held on tight. A fire shot out of my wand and moved around in a circle around me like I had done with my wand. The fire surrounded the masked people and I could hear their screams but had stopped paying attention to them.

Even after I lowered my wand the fire was flowing in a circle surrounding us. I looked up at my Mother who was now looking limp in the sky. A drop of her blood fell onto my face and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I heard Luna cry out. My eyes flashed open just in time to see my Mother fall and land on top of me.

I pushed her slightly of but left her head on my lap. I was crying hysterically now "Mum? Mum can you hear me? Please be ok, you promised you would never leave me". I heard her groan softly and my breath hitched.

"Mum" I was whispering now and leaning over to look her in the eye.

She smiled weakly up at me "Darling, your ok" her head fell back onto my lap again and her breathing was loud and hoarse "I need you to go to your Grandfather's, he'll protect you". I nodded and she smiled again before her eyes widened slightly and dimmed. I cried out and slapped her chest lightly.

Then I looked at the sky and screamed "No!"

Luna was crying silently next to me where she was kneeling and we both stayed there for what seemed like hours. I was crying into my dead Mothers unmoving chest and Luna was gripping hand and hanging her head. I saw a flash of green and looked up at the sky where a large skull was hovering in the clouds and a snake was moving through it's mouth and around it.

My eyes widened in fear "oh no!" my voice was quieter then a whisper but because it was now the only sound around it sounded more like a shout.

Luna was still shaking next to me and I gripped her hand tighter before jumping up, ignoring my pain. I reached and turned Luna to face me "Luna, we have to get out of here. It's not safe" I looked up at the sky "I always heard them talking about him" I bit my lip then frowned "I thought they were stories though, I . . . I should have dreamt about this" I glanced down to my feet sadly "I could have saved everyone". I shook my head to get rid of the thought just as Luna grabbed my arms and spun me to face her.

"Don't you dare Hermione Jean Granger! There was nothing you could do, just because you dream about some things doesn't mean you dream about everything, there was nothing you could have done. Understand me?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

We gripped hands and I pulled her into the house "I need to get my bag but then we're going to have to apparate out of here, you'll side apparate with me because I know where to go" she nodded and ran to the corner of my bedroom where her bags were. I walked to a floorboard under my window and pulled one of the boars up before grabbing a small red and purple beaded bag.

Luna frowned at it but I waved it away "I put an undetectable extension charm on it" she nodded but looked inpressed "now put your stuff in the bag" she placed everything in my bag and after I grabbed a photo album of my empty bookcases and put it in the bag I closed it and grabbed Luna's hand.

I felt the tug of an apparation and closed my eyes picturing the great hall of Hogwarts, the only place I had ever been in Hogwarts. I felt Luna grip my hand tighter and then we were both swirling and tugging before landing back on our feet. When I re-opened my eyes we were in fact in the great hall, which would have been great apart from the fact that it was full of students.

I opened my mouth in shock and stared wide-eyed at the pupils "ah, I should have expected this". I gripped Luna with both my arms as exhaustion and pain took over me.

"Hermione?" I heard my Grandpa's calming voice and nearly burst in to tears. I slowly turned around and the tears spilled over as I looked up into my Grandad's worried face.

"Grandpa" he stood up from his seat in the middle of a table I presumed were full of teachers. My Grandma stood up quickly from his side and rushed around the table to my side.

"Oh my dear child, what happened to you both." I shook my head at her and more tears fell, Luna was now crying next to me.

"They're dead" I whispered to her and Luna next to me whispered "everyone's dead".

She looked like she was about to go into shock, I ignored the murmerings going on behind me from the students and looked up at my Grandfather "it was him, the man that my parents were talking about. The skull and the snake were in the sky, it was him. It was Lord Voldemort."

I heard gasps from around the room but my world was fading into darkness. I heard my name being called but it sounded as though I was under water. I felt my legs give and I callapsed onto the floor.

Closing my eyes and welcoming sleep the last thing I thought was I bet I looked a mess covered in cuts, bruises and blood.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Dreams and Visitors

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Zana20 – haha I'm so glad you got the fact I picked Hermione because she hated it, I know Luna was the best choice because she's all dreamlike and she believes in things people can't see but I thought she was just too obvious and Hermione's always been a powerful witch :) I love the idea of the marriage thing because I didn't think of that, I thought of the fact that everyone would want to control her so they could control the future so I thank you for that idea. Yes, I do believe Lily won't believe at first but she will like Hermione so she'll try to believe until something important happens that Hermione sees. Thank you for the idea's and don't worry I will not abandon. I have this whole story set out, all I have to do is write the chapters lol. Thank you for the review please keep reviewing and giving me idea's :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**7th September, 1978**

The darkness was surrounding me and I couldn't escape it. No matter how far or fast I would run, I'm always surrounded by darkness. I wasn't alone in the darkness though and that was the scary part, every way I turned there was a body lying on the floor, decaying, rotting, smelling, bleeding bodies.

The worst part was that they were people I knew, people I watched die. Every time I turned around there was a body there and every time I tried to run to help they would open there mouths and scream. They didn't say anything they just screamed, the scream so loud and heart breaking that I was sure my ears would bleed from listening to it.

I began to scream myself out of frustration, fear and sadness. My scream sounded as though there was more than one person screaming and that's when it hit me, there was more than one person screaming. I was surrounded by the corpses of my friends and family and they were all screaming with me. I wasn't sure what they were screaming for, maybe it was because they didn't want to die or maybe it's just because they wanted me to be in pain as well and that was the reason I was screaming. I was in pain, maybe not physically but emotionally I didn't think I would ever heal from losing so many people.

I felt something touch my shoulder and when I turned around I saw my parents staring at me with vacant open mouthed expressions on their faces. I jumped back but bumped in someone else. Spinning around I noticed it was my two best friends Harry and Ron, for some reason I couldn't remember there surnames and that made me sad. They lifted their arms and reached out for me making me jump back again only to be blocked by my parent's corpses.

I spun around in a circle and frantically tried to find and escaped past the corpses of what looked like hundreds of people. When they all lifted their arms and reached for me, their fingers gripping my clothes, my hair and my skin I screamed the loudest I could.

Screaming over and over again I scrunched my eyes shut and hoped for an escape. I hoped to wake up, for someone, anyone to wake me up out of this nightmare. Just as I was beginning to lose hope and my throat was drying and my voice was going I heard someone calling my name.

"Hermione?"

It was only faint at first but it was getting louder. I could feel someone shaking me but wasn't sure if it was the ghosts of the dead around me in the darkness or someone saving me from them.

"Hermione".

The voice was getting louder and louder until I heard someone shouting it right into my ear.

"Hermione! Wake up".

I opened my eyes quickly and stopped screaming and fighting the many arms that were holding me down. I lay breathing heavily, trying to calm my frantic heart as my eyes watered with tears I didn't want to shed.

I stared at the high stone ceiling until I was calm enough to search the room. I was in what looked like a hospital wing, an old fashioned one at that. There were many beds all about four or five foot apart, each with a bedside table and a chair next to them. There were also curtains surrounding the beds but none of which were closed.

The first thing I noticed was that there was only one other bed apart from mine occupied. A boy who looked to be around the same age as me was sat up in bed staring at me with concern. I stared back for a minute while the people surrounding my bed were checking me for any more cuts and wounds. He stared straight back with amber coloured eyes, his sandy brown hair looked as though he had just woken up, he had bags under his eyes that made him look exhausted.

I smiled hesitantly and he smiled slightly back but I could still see a small trace of worry hidden away in his eyes. I felt someone on my right shake me again and I turned to see Luna searching my eyes for something.

"Are you ok?" her voice sounded strange and wonderful to my ears. Instead of answering I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug before glancing at the other people around my bed. There were three boys who also looked my age and I presumed they were with the boy in the other bed.

One had messy black hair with hazel eyes and glasses that he was pushing up his nose at this very minute. He had a happy and cheerful feeling radiating of him and I couldn't help but smile at him. There was also a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made me slightly wary of him.

The boy closest to Luna had wavy black hair that reached his shoulders and the grey eyes that I found myself able to get lost in. He had the same feeling as the other boy but the mischievous twinkle in his eye was slightly more noticeable. I blushed and glanced to the last boy stood near my bed looking slightly lost.

He was smaller than the others, he had mousy brown hair that was neatly brushed and a nervous twitch in his left eye. He smiled shyly at me while the other two grinned. They all seemed to have an excited aura surrounding them even the boy on the bed who was still watching me intently. The one with the long hair winked at Luna who blushed and quickly looked back at me, I raised my eyebrow in amusement at her and she shrugged her shoulders. Yes, that one was definately a flirt. He seemed please with himself for making both Luna and I blush in a matter of minutes.

Yep they were definite trouble makers.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" I glanced back at Luna and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" her eyes widened and she looked at me intently.

"A nightmare?" I glanced at her confused then it dawned on me what she was asking.

"Oh, no, no not one like that, I mean not unless corpses are going to come and attack me". My eyes glazed over at the memory of my dream and I stared towards the door.

My head cocked to the side and I smiled "Grandpa's coming, he seems a bit stressed though". Luna smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"He went to your house while you were unconscious, your wounds weren't deep but you were unconscious for five days. I was so worried Mia, they said it was the Cruciatus Curse. That it had made you so exhausted that your mind just shut down. I don't know how you stayed awake through that and then you used that Fiendfyre spell" she paused slightly to get her breath then slightly screeched at me "don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?"

Everyone's eyes widened whether it was to her yelling at me or the fact that I had used a powerful spell after what felt like hours of being under a Cruciatus Curse. The hospital wings doors opened just then and my Grandfather came in with a small plump lady in a blue and white uniform both holding up my slightly hysterical Grandma.

Tears came to my eyes as I saw the tears falling down her cheeks. I pushed back my covers ignoring the fact that I was only in my pyjama pants and a tank top, I shakily got up out of bed ignoring the protests from the unknown boys and Luna. My Grandma stopped when she noticed me making the other two stop with. When I eyes met the tears fell from my eyes as I saw all the sadness and grief she felt from losing her daughter.

"Grandma" my voice was shaky with emotion but I noticed hers was the same "oh Hermione". Something snapped in both of us and we ran at each other, both throwing our arms around the other. We held on as though we were the only people in the room.

She pulled back at arms length and checked me over "oh Hermione, I don't know what I would have done if you had not survived".

I shook my head and smiled slightly "nonsense Gran, if . . ." I took a deep breath before speaking again "if something were to happen to me in the future then you will get on with your life, you will be happy because it's what I want". The room was quiet for a moment, the only thing heard was my Grandma's crying.

I let go of her hand and took a step back, I looked towards my Grandpa then hesitated "did . . . did you find them? I . . . I saw my Mother but I didn't see my Father but they said . . . they said he was dead" my voice cracked on the last word.

"Yes, we found everyone. We don't have to talk about this now though, but they're funerals are next week. I'm afraid you missed all of your friends you have been unconscious for quite some time."

I nodded sadly and turned my back on them to go to Luna. The nurse introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey "You can go as soon as you get dressed my dear" she turned away from me and went over to the boy on the bed "and you Mr Lupin can go as well". I saw him nod before I closed my curtains to change into plain black robes, the same as what Luna had on.

She was sat on the bed while I was changing "they're plain black for the moment because we have to get sorted" when I looked at her in confusion she carried on "I know you've read Hogwarts: A History lord knows how many times, so you know how we get sorted into houses".

"I know that but why are we getting sorted . . . I mean, does this mean we're going school here? But why?"

She laughed slightly at my shocked face then sighed "Professor Dumbledore thinks it's for the best if we both stay here, it's safer. I mean with you and your … gift". I nodded and opened up the curtain again but she grabbed the arm of my robe "Hermione, this could be good for us, for you. Make friends" she smiled and hugged me quickly "be happy". I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks Luna, you're the best friend I could ever ask for." I frowned slightly and whipped my head towards the Hospital wing doors, once again cocking my head to the side. I eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I could feel panic, I wasn't sure where it was from. I walked slowly towards the door, leaving Luna standing by my bed in confusion.

I passed the bed where the four boys were stood around laughing. I could feel panic and fear. My breathing got quicker as I walked closer to the door passing the bed that my grandma was sitting on drinking a calming drought. I could feel something dark. Something very very dark somewhere in the castle.

I felt Luna walk hesitantly up to me but she didn't touch me, knowing that if I was having a vision it was best not to touch me.

"Hermione?" her voice sounded like she was far away. I hesitantly turned my to face her but glanced one last time to the door. I glanced from her confused and wary face up to the ceiling, not actually seeing the ceiling but seeing someone in a dark cloak exiting from a carriage and walking up some steps past students and into the castle through large wooden doors.

I gasped and jolted from the vision as I quickly looked to the hospital wing doors "someone's here".

"Who?" I glanced to my Grandfather who was walking up to me and looking at the door as well "who's here Hermione?"

I shook my head trying to get rid of the vision and stay in the now. Then I furrowed my brow, was he here now? It felt like it was happening now, but I had never dreamt or seen anything that was happening at the same time.

"I'm not sure, so dark. So powerful". I mumbled and walked out the door, not really caring if they followed or not but I could hear their footsteps.

I walked past the curious gazes of students and kept walking down corridors and stairs until I arrived in what looked like a large hall with double doors that led to the outside. I stood in the middle of the hall staring at the doors just as they opened and revealed the same man from my vision. I felt my Grandfather stand next to me but all I could feel was the dark aura surrounding the stranger.

He walked confidently up to my Grandfather and nodded towards him not bothering to even glance at me as I stared at him trying to understand what I was feeling and why I was feeling it.

"Tom Riddle, what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?" my Grandfather's voice sounded pleasant to any strangers but could hear an undertone of anger and hatred that surprised me.

"Dumbledore I am hear about the job for Defence against the dark arts". Some students were pausing and watching them converse with curiosity and Luna and the four boys were slightly behind us watching intently.

My Grandfather glanced around once then raised his voice "to breakfast with you students". They quickly scurried through some large wooden doors and into the great hall where students were chatting happily and eating breakfast. I narrowed my eyes slightly and the stranger, something wasn't right with him.

Luna came to my side and whispered in my ear "you need to eat come on" I nodded slightly.

"I'll meet you in there Luna I won't be more the five minutes" I whispered back, she hesitated before leaving when the long haired boy offered her his arm. I smiled at them then turned back to the man who was now watching me.

"I heard about your daughter Dumbledore, tragic business, she married that Granger fellow didn't she? I was also sure someone mentioned a daughter" his gaze never once left me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked then nodded slightly looking smug and self-satisfied. I glanced up at my Grandfather who was looking wary.

The stranger held out his hand to me "hello, I am Tom Riddle. Who are you?" I reached out on instinct but didn't reply, just as our hands touched I saw death, destruction and pain. I saw all the deaths this man had ever made happen, whether through his own hand or ordering someone else to do it. I gasped and quickly pulled back staring at him wide eyed. He watched me curiously as I took a slight step back and licked my dry lips before clearing my throat.

"My name is none of you concern Mr Riddle, now I'm sorry but I don't want to miss breakfast" I licked my lips again before turning to my Grandfather "Thank you Professor for showing me the way but I must get to my friends".

He gazed into my eyes for a minute before nodding "anytime Miss - " he cut himself off then nodded curtly "anytime". I nodded before half running to the great hall doors, I didn't need to look back to know that Tom Riddle was still watching me intently.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

**I'm thinking of making this a Remus/Hermione story because I like them two :) and I think Luna will be with Sirius because I think she deserves a bit of flirting in her life and Sirius = lots of flirting. Tell me what you think of this idea.**

**ok ... new plan thanks to **_Zana20_** ... tell me what you think of Luna and Severus ... it's kind of perfect if you think about it, they're both a tad weird, getting together will help Severus not become a death eater.**

**I do like the idea of Remus/Hermione but they might be too similar so more like close friends.**

**What about Regulus/Hermione? Means Regulus won't become a death eater ... im not 100% sure about this couple but it does have a spark.**

**Sirius is a flirt really ... so maybe we should just keep him as one, he can flirt around like he usually does ... i can't see him sticking to one girl at an age of 17/18.**

**TELL ME IDEAS PLEASE!**


	5. The sorting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and Story alerting.**

**I'm not in the greatest of moods as of late :( My Dog has just had to be put down because he had a tumour . . . it was seriously the hardest thing I have ever had to do :'( he was a big softy and I never thought this would happen so soon, he was so young. We had a small funeral for him and we've buried him under a willow tree in the garden. My other dog has gone into a depression as well :( it's absolutely awful losing some one who is like a child to you. If all this wasn't bad enough news, I lost my grandad a couple of months ago, my great Nan has had a stroke and is seriously ill and the only Grandad I have left tried to do suicide … I wish to know why this year hates me soooo much! **

**Leaving my reasons into my depression we'll go onto the story **

**I've picked my couples :D I'm thinking Sirius/Hermione and Severus/Luna, but they may change. You never Know. **

**

* * *

**

Still shivering slightly from my brief contact with Tom Riddle I stopped just inside the entrance of the great hall not knowing where Luna was. Glancing around I noticed lots of students chatting some were looking at me curiously but I tried not to make eye contact.

I could see others glancing to another person, when I followed their eyes I found Luna talking and smiling with the four boys from the hospital wing. I sighed before making my way over to her, not really in the mood for answering any questions which were sure to come.

Luna glanced up as though she felt me coming to her and smiled dreamily at me. I smiled back, my mood lifting as I remember all those failed attempts at sneaking up on each other. It doesn't work if the person can feel you coming. I giggled slightly to myself as I watched Luna jump up and down in her seat and pat the empty space next to her. I sat down and laughed lightly at her.

"It's good to see you in such a good Mood Lu" she laughed with me and bumped into my shoulder with hers.

"Likewise 'Mione, I'm so glad that you can still smile". I bit my lip and nodded slightly.

"I've dreamt of worse things happening Luna, you know that" she nodded and I heard her sigh slightly before she smiled brightly again and gestured to the guys watching us with interest.

"Hermione these four boys are known as the Marauders" they grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Hi" I said whilst giving them a slight wave of my hand. I reached out for a piece of toast and as I was adding jam the boys introduced themselves.

The boy with the messy brown hair and glasses beat the others at introducing first and grinned at me with such innocence that I almost believed he was.

Almost.

"Well Hermione my name is James Potter" he grinned and held his hand to his chest whilst pushing it out. I presumed this was his proud stance "I am captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, I'm also their chaser" he said with a wink. I shook my head in amusement as he carried on "I'm Head boy, 17 and soon to be boyfriend of Lily Evans" he finished dreamily and stared at a girl who had just appeared in the great hall doors.

She headed our way looking slightly flustered and glaring in James Potter's direction. "Potter! Will you stop sending me those Lilies! My room is surrounded with them and Alice isn't too happy with not being able to look out the window". She huffed as she sat down on empty place next to me.

She grumbled something under her breath that I was sure no one else caught but I laughed and coughed to hide it as James looked at me questioningly. The new arrival looked at me and smiled "sorry how rude of me, I'm Lily Evans" I shook her extended hand and my eyes widened in realisation. She shook Luna's hand as I glanced at James who was still staring dreamily at Lily.

"You know Lily, you are as pretty as James said you are" Both James and Lily's eyes widened and they blushed when they glanced at each other before quickly glancing away again. The other three boys snickered at them and I smiled at Lily as though I was oblivious to them. Luna perked up next to me and stated "yes, I agree. Your eyes do glow emerald when the sun hits them". Lily blushed harder and James stared at us with his mouth slightly agape.

He turned to Lily who was spluttering and trying to say something. "Lily I . . . well . . . I didn't" he was cut of by a hug from Lily "thanks James, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me behind my back".

All four boys stared at her in shock and I smirked in satisfaction towards James, as if to tell him that's how he'll end up being Lily's future boyfriend not throwing dozens of flowers at her. Luna leaned closer to my ear and whispered "that was nice but when did you become a match-maker".

I shrugged and whispered back "now I suppose, it does help that I know the future" I winked at her and she chuckled before sipping her pumpkin juice.

My attention was brought back to Lily as she began speaking again "well, if you ever need any help around the castle or anything I'm Head girl. I suppose you could ask James but he can be a bit . . . erm . . . well let's just say you shouldn't ask James" she nodded her head at Luna and I knowingly as James yelped "hey!"

Luna nudged my side and introduced the other boys to me. She pointed to the smaller shy one "this here is Peter Pettigrew" he smiled at me shyly and I smiled back warmly making him blush. Luna gestured to the boy with the wavy black hair who likes to flirt with girls "this is Sirius Black apparently he's also a chaser" he winked at me and I raised an eyebrow at him making him pout "and last but not least is Remus Lupin, he's a prefect" he raised his cup to me before setting it back on the table.

I sat and ate my toast before looking at Luna "Lu, don't we have to get sorted?" she looked up from her plate of scrambled eggs and furrowed her brows.

"Oh yeah, your Grandpa did say something about that but I can't seem to remember it" she furrowed her brows in thought as she trailed off. I shook my head with a sigh as she mumbled under her breath.

I glanced at Lily who was talking to a girl on her other side "hey Lily, how do you get sorted into a house?" she looked up at me surprised.

"You mean you're not sorted yet" I shook my head and she looked so disappointed that I wanted to take it back "I hope you're in Gryffindor, there's only me and Alice in the seventh year".

I frowned "how come there's only two girls for Gryffindor seventh year?" she bit her lip and I watched the grief flash in her eyes before it disappeared.

"Well, two girls didn't return this year and another girl was killed over the summer" her face scrunched up slightly and I touched her arm in comfort making her smile before wishing me good luck in the sorting and turning back to the girl who I presumed was Alice.

Students kept entering the great hall and sitting down with their friends as breakfast passed, the chatter was getting louder just as my Grandad entered with my Grandma. They smiled at me as they passed and I felt a little relieved at them for being here.

Peter's slightly high pitched voice brought my attention to him "is it true your grandparents are Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?" I glanced at Luna who glanced at me before we both nodded confirming Peter's question.

Sirius jumped into the conversation then "seriously? I didn't even know they were together" I frowned in confusion before glancing up at where they were both sat. They were leaning towards each other and talking quietly, I caught a glimpse of them holding hands under the table and smiled softly.

If the students were looking close enough they would notice the little things that show when two people are in love. I listened but didn't really pay attention as the Marauders started talking about how weird it was to know that their Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher were together.

I wasn't sure how much more time passed before my Grandad stood up and the students stopped talking. He held up his hands to get the all the students attention before clapping them once. The tables cleared and the students looked at each other in confusion, I was guessing that the Headmaster usually didn't talk to them during breakfast.

"We have two new students today and I would like you to welcome them with open arms. It is the Hogwarts way to be sorted in the Great Hall in front of all the students" I glanced at Luna quickly with wide eyes as she looked at me, we both suddenly paled "so I would like a Miss Luna Lovegood and a Miss Hermione Granger to step up here please" I took a deep breath before standing up shakily.

I smiled at the students who whispered a good luck to us as we walked up to my Grandad and a small stool with a worn looking hat sat on it. My Grandad picked up the hat and gestured to stool "Miss Lovegood please place yourself upon the stool" once Luna had done that the hat was placed on her head. I watched in fascination as a slit appeared for a mouth and two more for eyes.

It didn't take long for Luna to be placed in a house but I still watched curiously as she looked as though she was having a conversation in her head. She had jumped as soon as the head was placed on her head then her eyes had darted to the second table where the students had blue and bronze colours on their black robes. I watched as smiled before her eyes darted to another table, before I could look the hat opened its mouth and shouted "Gryffindor".

I sighed slightly in relief and hugged Luna before she bounced off to sit where she had before. I watched her go with a feeling of loss. What if I didn't get into the same house as her? What would I do then when I was alone? I pushed the thoughts away and slowly walked up to the stool that my Grandad was again gesturing to. I looked from the stool to my Grandad to the hat in his hand then up to my Grandmother's warm eyes before taking a breath and sitting down.

The hat was surprisingly heavy once placed on my head. I licked my lips and nearly jumped when a voice started talking to me.

"Well, hello there Miss Granger it's nice to finally meet the only living blood relative of Albus Dumbledore. Hmmm … greatness runs in the family I suppose. So much like your Mother yet there's so much of your Father in you."

I frowned and glanced at Luna who was watching me with a slight look of worry.

"I haven't been on the head of a Seer for a very long time. Tricky minds." I felt slightly lost as he mumbled about things going on in a Seers mind. Students were starting to whisper to each other and I was getting slightly impatient to start my studies.

"Ah, a smart one then, you would do well in Ravenclaw. I told your friend Miss Lovegood that she would as well but her bravery and adventurous streak made my final decision" I giggled slightly, yeah we definitely had an adventurous streak if our childhood adventures counted for anything.

"Hmm … you're intelligent and you have a vast amount of knowledge hidden away up here, your loyalty and hard work could lead you to become a Hufflepuff but you seem to have an impatient streak so that wouldn't do. Hmmm … a lot of ambition …. Cunningness . . . you are a very hard one to place Miss Granger because with those you could be placed in Slytherin."

I glanced quickly toward the students who wore green and silver before glancing to Luna who must have looked in the direction my eyes had gone because she was now looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well you have so much going on in that head of yours but I think I have finally found you a house you definitely belong in . . ." I sucked in a breath as the hat started speaking out loud.

"You belong in . . ."

* * *

**hehe sorry about that . . . I think I know where she'll belong but I wanted it to start the next chapter. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. The Riddle of Ravenclaw

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and Story alerting.**

"You belong in . . ." Everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for what came next.

"Ravenclaw!" the house started clapping and I glanced to the side seeing Luna still smiling widely I smiled slightly at her. In my head the hat said "you would have made a great Slytherin or Gryffindor but I'm afraid my dear that for your job to become complete you will need to be in a house that no one despises. Good luck getting House Unity though". I hid my frown at the hat and gently gave it to my Grandfather who was smiling wisely at me.

I walked over to a table full of blue and bronze uniforms and sat next to a tall skinny boy. The boy had short dark hair with introduced himself as Frank Longbottom. I smiled and shook his hand "I'm Hermione Granger".

He smiled back and nodded his head to the guy next to him "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'm Head Boy so if there is anything you need then please don't hesitate to ask".

I smiled at him loving the warm aura he gave off. I could tell just by being in close proximity that Frank Longbottom had a good heart. "Well Frank I hope we can become good friends and you to Kingsley". I looked at the boy next to Frank, he had chocolate coloured skin and a bald head, he was grinning at me with mischief and I couldn't help but smile back.

The great hall was once again getting louder with chatter and I glanced quickly at Luna, she was looking slightly disgruntled at being separated from me and I couldn't help feeling the same. She glanced up as though she could feel my gaze and I smiled sadly at her, she smiled slightly back before turning to Lilly.

I sighed and listened to Frank and Kingsley's conversation, they were talking about Quidditch and who would play what part in this year's team.

"Yeah, I hope I get captain! Would be so cool"

Frank laughed at Kingsley's comment "yeah that would be cool, I just hope I get to keep my place this year as well".

I smiled "which part are you both usually?"

"Oh well I'm the keeper and Frank is a beater"

"Who's this seeker usually?"

"Oh, the seeker left so that space is open, do you play Quidditch Hermione?"

I glanced from one to the other and shook my head "I've never actually been on a broom" I said quietly suddenly feeling self-conscious.

I would have laughed when their mouths dropped open if a cold voice didn't speak "Longbottom, Shacklebolt, close your mouths or have you both forgotten how". I glanced up and noticed a few people sneering down at us. The front one had long blonde hair so light that it looked white, his eyes were a stormy grey that made me feel so cold I had to look away. He was sneering at Frank with a look of disgust and I noticed that some of the people behind him were as well.

There was a small girl next to him she looked to be around 14, her aura was completely different then most of the others. She wasn't looking at anyone with disgust in fact she looked a bit upset that she even had to be over here. I glanced at the boy on the blondes left he was my age with long black hair that reached his shoulders with black eyes. He glanced at me and once before turning back to the blonde.

"Lucious why are we even over here?" his voice was quiet and soft and it made me think that he didn't talk often. I cocked my head to the side as I watched him before turning to the boy he had called Lucious. I blinked in shock when I realised he was watching me.

"Well Severus we are here to welcome this young lady here" I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'you lady'. Considering we were the same age all I wanted to do was laugh. I didn't like this guy, his aura was dark and I didn't like the emotions I was getting of him. I tried to concentrate but it was harder to find out who was feeling which emotion when there were so many thoughts running through my head.

I glanced at Frank and Kingsley to see them glaring at Lucious before turning back to him "well consider me welcomed . . ." I waited for him to introduce himself.

"Lucious Malfoy" he held out his hand for me to take but I just stared at it a moment, not wanting to touch him and see part of his future and past. I glanced towards Frank who was frowning at me before I hesitantly reached out towards his hand to shake it.

His skin was smooth and cold and I couldn't help but shiver at the touch. I tried to ignore the pull of the visions but I couldn't help some of the images that flashed to my mind. One was of a circle of robed people all of them had skeletal type masks on, in the centre of the circle was a man with a snake like nose and red eyes. Another image was of a wedding, the bride was beautiful after scanning the face I realised it was the little girl that was stood next to him. The final one made my blood freeze, he was forcing what looked like his own son to get a tattoo on his left wrist. I wasn't sure what it meant but I new it was bad. Before any more images came I pulled my self from his mind and gulped for breath.

The images faded and I found myself staring at Malfoy who was watching me curiously. I licked my lips nervously and pulled my hand from his clasp. I noticed the every one in the little group surrounding us watching me curiously but I just forced a small smile "Hermione Granger" I was glad my voice wasn't shaking as badly as I was. I just hoped no one noticed.

I turned to the girl next to him and smiled kindly, I liked her aura so she couldn't be as bad as her future husband. "You must be Narcissa Black?" her eyes widened in shock before she composed herself and smiled shyly at me.

"Yes I am, it's very nice to meet you" her voice was soft and hesitant so I just smiled and nodded at her. I could tell from her facial expression and emotions that she was confused. It was something new to be able to feel all the emotions around me but I knew where to look for answers. I had heard that Hogwarts had a great library.

I tuned back in to realise that I had missed half of what Malfoy was saying ". . . and this is Severus Snape" he gestured to the long black haired boy next to him so I presumed that he was just giving introductions.

"Hi" I said with a slight wave. I noticed everyone standing up and heading out of the great hall so I glanced at Frank and Kingsley "would any of you mind showing me where to go?"

Frank looked confused for a second before snapping out of it "oh erm yeah sure let's go" he stood up and helped me from my seat.

"Thanks" I said flashing him a grateful smile before we walked of leaving the Slytherins standing there. I heard a chuckle from my right to see Kingsley laughing "what?" I said confused. Had I done something funny?

Frank chuckled next to me "you didn't hear half of what that snake said to you did you" I shook my head sheepishly.

"How long was I . . . erm . . . daydreaming?" Another chuckle from them both made me really self-conscious.

"About two minutes when you were shaking his hand, why didn't you want to touch him by the way. Although it was so funny, I have never seen him look so offended" Frank snorted and agreed "yeah, girls usually jump him".

I glanced at them both in disgust "that's gross! Those girls need their heads checked".

"Which girls?" I jumped in shock when I heard the voice of Peter Pettigrew behind us. I glanced at my surroundings and realised we were in an empty corridor apart from us three Ravenclaws and the four Gryffindors from in the Hospital Wing.

Frank laughed and high fived Sirius in welcome "any girl who would look at Malfoy" everyone started laughing.

"Wow, I have never met a girl who can ignore his charm other then Lily and Alice of course" James shook his head in amazement before his gaze turned dreamy at the mention of Lily.

I laughed and he seemed to compose himself "my, James you have it bad!" everyone laughed and James pouted "are you even going out?"

He looked sheepish for a moment but before he could answer all the other guys snorted and Remus said "no they're not but it's not from a lack of trying, Although what you did today seriously helped him which is why he's dragged us here to find you".

I bit my lip so I didn't end up laughing and glanced at James with an eyebrow raised in question "you want me to help you get Lily?" he nodded and grinned.

"She's never hugged me before but she was so warm and soft-"

"Woah! Too much information mate" Kingsley practically shrieked at him making everyone laugh.

I giggled and shook my head before thinking "why not just let fate take its course?"

He glanced at his feet whilst frowning "well she'll never agree to be my girlfriend, I've tried everything".

I smiled, sighed then shook my head "I could possibly find out for you" I new I shouldn't be using my gift to find some one a girlfriend but I could tell him to move on if need be.

"Erm, how?" he suddenly looked very excited.

I sighed again and pushed away all thoughts of why this was a bad idea "I have my ways, just give me time to settle in" I smiled at their confused expressions before turning to Frank.

"Please can you take me to our Dormitory, I'm kind of tired".

"Yep course, come on Kings let's leave the Marauders to carry on their pranks" he grabbed the back of Kingsley's robes and dragged him down the corridor. It wasn't long before we reached a large stone Raven, I watched in awe as it sprung to life, stretching its wings out to fan all along the wall. The bird itself was on a large rock that reached my knees, its claws moved up and down as it righted itself into position. It then moved its large head to the side as it watched us stand in front of it.

It watched us for a minute before opening its beak and speaking, it was a male voice, a soft musical voice

"In and out, like the tides, I go.  
Past the jaws, I move to and fro.  
If you lose me, find me fast,  
Or else my loss will be your last.  
What am I?"

I glanced at Frank and Kingsley who looked deep in thought before answering "breath".

"Well done, it took some of the others a long time to figure that one out. Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw by the way Miss Granger, the four found told me that you may enter my house". And with that the Raven jumped out of the way to reveal and opening the size of a doorway.

Frank patted me on the back before walking in and Kingsley smiled at me "good on you Hermione" and with that left me in the hallway. I hesitantly followed them through before the Raven jumped back into its position blocking the way out.

The Dormitory was blue and bronze furniture and a large fireplace with a roaring fire making the room glow. Students were dotted around the room, some in a group others on their own reading. I found Frank and Kingsley with a group of boys but chose to leave them to it, glancing around I found a girl who looked my age reading.

"Excuse me, can you show my where the girls room is?"

She glanced up and when she saw it was me she smiled "hi, it's so good having another girl in my year. I used to be the only one but now I have you" she stood up and hugged me.

"Erm, I'm glad to be in this house aswell" I smiled as she let go and grabbed my hand draggin towards a door on the left.

"As we are the only ones in our last year we get the room to ourselves isnt that great".

I laughed at her excitement "Did you have it all to yourself up till now?"

She looked like she was in pain for a moment and I could feel grief rolling of her "erm, no there were three others last year, one of them moved schools, one of them was pulled out but I'm not sure what happened to her and well . . . Sara died this summer just gone". She looked like she was about to cry as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"It's ok its not like you could have known" she whispered wiping at her eye quickly.

I bit my lip and gulped thinking that I should have known that before I followed her up the stairs. The room was split in half, both halfs had a bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table and bookshelves. There was a large furnice in the middle that must be for heat. I noticed my books on the left side of the room so I went and sat on the left bed whilst the girl went to sit on the right.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Emma" she smiled and I smiled back. She really was pretty, she had that natural beaty look. She wore no make up and her hair was down, it was light brown, staight and reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a crystal blue colour with darker blue around the edges. She had red lips which stook out because her skin was so pale. She seemed small and fragile but her eyes gleamed fiercely in the light.

"It's nice to meet you Emma" and it was, she had a calming affect. I would bet that she was a very likable person.

We changed silently in to our pyjamas before getting into bed. From where I lay in my bed I could see the moon, another week and it would be full. Pushing all thoughts from my mind I drifted of to sleep.

**Please Review!**


	7. Playing Matchmaker

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**27****th**** October 1978**

I soon realised that Ravenclaws seriously were smart. There was no hiding anything from them. They seemed to know that I snuck out every night to visit Luna and tell her if I've had any horrifying nightmares. I don't think they new about the nightmares but definitely new I was sneaking out.

I was accosted by Emma, Frank and Kingsley four weeks after I had arrived on whether I had a secret boyfriend.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ FLASHBACK /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

We were all sitting in the library doing our charms homework when Kingsley without thinking opened his mouth and spoke. As per usual, I've noticed he does this a lot.

"Hey, Hermione do you have a boyfriend?" his casual tone was spoilt by the gleam in his eye and Frank and Emma practically choking on their own spit.

I glanced from him to the others confused "no, why?"

Frank reddened slightly and I frowned because I new from reading him that he fancied Alice from Gryffindor.

"Well" he spluttered and my frown deepened "we know you disappear every night and come back every morning so we presumed-"

He was cut off by Emma "they presumed" the boys looked at her in disbelief but she just glared at them "what? Don't drag me into this".

"Fine! We meaning Frank and I were wondering if you were skipping off to visit a secret boyfriend" one of my eyes started twitching in irritation but he didn't seem to notice "and we're kinda hurt if you are because we thought we were your friends. You're supposed to tell us these things".

I took a deep breath "first off, Frank, Kingsley. No I do not have a boyfriend. Secondly I've only been here for a few weeks".

"Over a month now actually".

I glared slightly in Emma's direction "Thanks Em".

She beamed innocently "no problem Mia, absolutely no problem at all". She grinned when I whacked her on the arm playfully.

"Watch it buddy and anyway I go to see my friend Luna" I frown slightly "I haven't been able to see her since I came here". I sighed and glanced around the library, there were only a few people here.

"Well, you've met the people Luna hangs out with haven't you why don't we all just hang out" Frank blushed whilst he spoke and Emma and I giggled.

"You only want to see Alice, Frank come on why don't you just ask her out. It's obvious she likes you" Emma patted his arm reassuringly but he just grimaced and shook his head.

"There's no way that she could like some one like me. I'm not worthy". He sounded so vulnerable that I wanted to cry.

So instead I slammed my book shut and stood up "come on Frank, she likes you and we are all going to find our mischievous little Gryffindors" I smirked and dragged Emma out of her seat "come on guys, Move!" they scurried quickly and I giggled when Kingsley stumbled and fell on the floor.

He glared up at us so I tried to school my face so I appeared emotionless but my mouth kept quirking up.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ END FLASHBACK /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

So that's where we were at the moment, searching the castle for the four Marauders, Lily, Alice and Luna. I was slightly excited at seeing them all again because the air around them was always a good one.

As we walked out of the library I saw my potions partner for the year. Severus Snape wasn't as bad as I thought he would have been. Of course I could tell that from his aura but some people try to fake it to fit in with their friends.

We had gotten closer over our meetings in the library and I was shocked when he started opening up to me and talking about his past. His family was horrible to him, beatings from his Father, being ignored by his Mother and his little sister too afraid to speak to him. I wished there was something I could do.

I suppose I could always suggest he leave his family but where would he go. I had also heard the rumours that Sirius Black left his family to move in with the Potter family but there was no way I could suggest Severus live with the Potters when the boys hate each other.

I suppose I could always talk to my Grandpa about it. I waved and smiled as Severus looked up from his book. He smiled back before shutting his book, placing it in his bag and running to catch up with us.

"Hey guys" he said with his deep voice.

We all smiled back, luckily no one in our little group had anything against Slytherins.

"Hi Severus, I found out there's some more of that plant we needed for potions near the black lake. We can go look after if you'd like" he nodded but stayed silent. I had noticed he was like that around anyone else.

Emma giggled and nudged Frank forward "yep, but for now we are going to go get Frank a girlfriend".

I laughed and started skipping forward only to stop when Kingsley asked "where do you think they all are?"

I stopped and glanced back at them all before scrunching up my face in concentration. I could feel energy from everyone but the people I knew more were strongest and I had known Luna since we were children.

I always imagined that if I could see the energy it would be a swirling golden colour, bright and full of warmth. I tugged on Luna's energy slightly and turned around pointing outside "down there". I smiled at the others before walking off down the corridor and towards the double doors leading out.

I could see the others behind me just standing there slightly confused before they composed themselves and ran after me.

"How do you know?" I glanced at Frank as he asked and shrugged.

"Just a guess Frank" I smiled slightly and turned away from them all. Making sure no one could see the lie in my eyes.

Emma's voice was suspicious as she spoke "your awfully good at this guessing you know".

"Emma's right, everything you guess is right" Kingsley spoke as if he had only just realised.

"Yeah, and you seem to know what we're thinking or feeling" Frank glanced at me with narrow eyes and I laughed nervously.

"Oh guys. What do you think I am? A Seer or something" I laughed and started running whilst shouting over my shoulder "come on last one to the lake owes everyone else a butterbeer". I let out a breath of relief when they all started laughing and running after me. Severus of course didn't run or laugh, I could practically see his brain working. Yes, now he was suspicious and now I had to make up a lie or tell them the truth.

I turned back around and noticed the Gryffindors we were looking for sitting by the Black Lake.

As soon as Frank, Kingsley, Emma and Severus saw them they all eyed me suspiciously and I grinned nervously "lucky guess".

Frank opened his mouth to say something but I shouted in an overly cheery voice "Luna!" and I started running for her. I passed my friends and I noticed the look that passed between them all but I pushed it away and ran towards Luna.

Luna of course glanced up and smiled dreamily when she saw me but she seemed to catch on to my nervousness because she grinned and shouted "Hermione!" back but I could see the confusion in her eyes.

Yeah, so I wasn't one to be so cheerful.

She ran towards me so that we met in the middle and none of the others would hear us. We enveloped each other in a hug and she whispered "what's the matter? You're radiating nerves here".

I sighed and calmed down in her arms "they're getting suspicious and too curious for their own good" I pulled away and placed a fake smile on my face so the others would think we were talking happily to one another.

"Maybe I should tell them the truth" my voice still sounded nervous and shaky even though my face showed happiness.

Luna played along with our cheerful act and laughed loudly. It was kind of obvious it was a fake laugh and I frowned at her.

"Sorry, but now your making me nervous. Are you sure you want to tell people? We haven't known them very long 'Mione".

I sighed and nodded whilst she looped her arm through mine and started dragging me towards where the Gryffindors and now the Ravenclaws all sat watching us out of the corner of their eyes.

I glanced around and noticed Severus slightly behind us. I stopped, making Luna stop with me and turned to Severus who eyed us curiously "what are you two whispering about?"

Luna glanced at me and we both started laughing whilst she said "oh nothing, just girl talk. So you must be Severus 'Miones spoke about you, she says you're great with your potions". He barely got a nod out before she grabbed his arm with her other one and pulled him into a conversation "well maybe you could help me because I'm stuck and Professor Slughorn thinks I could do with a tutor. So . . ."

I shook my head and ran to Emma "Emma! Lily! Alice!" I greeted them all with a large hug and a smile before turning them all slightly to see a chatting Luna and Severus "so what do you think?"

They glanced at me confused and I sighed frustrated before gesturing to Severus and Luna "what do you think about them two?"

"Errr" Emma still looked confused but Lily squealed and gripped my arm so tight that I flinched.

"They're so cute together! It would be great if Sev and Luna got together then he could be my friend again and forgive me for being friends with James".

I glanced at slyly "you wish to be more though".

She blushed and stuttered but Alice and Emma just giggled.

"Well Miss match-maker which one have you got your eye on and when will I got my man?"

I glanced at Alice shocked before laughing out loud soon joined by Emma and Lily.

"What? You mean you haven't noticed the way Frank looks at you? Come on we all know you fancy the pants of him" I said between my laughs "and Emma I see the way you look at Remus. . . so guys if you want me to play match-maker I will".

They all glanced at me shocked as Severus and Luna finally reached us. Luna glanced at the girls to me before shaking her head "don't think about it 'Mione, let fate take it's course".

I pouted before grinning "I'm just giving fate a little nudge Lu, nothing too big anyway you guys stay here I'm playing match-maker over near the guys now". They all opened their mouths and shrieked "Hermione!" but it was too late I was running closer to the lake where the guys were all talking to each other.

I glanced back and laughed when I noticed all the girls blushing, Luna shaking her head in amusement and Severus looking completely confused.

I reached the guys and smiled innocently "Hi guys".

They glanced at me wearily before looking behind me to where the girls were running to reach us. I squeaked and hid behind Sirius who fell down laughing when Luna shrieked "Hermione Jean Granger don't you dare!" I was guessing the girls had told her about Severus.

I glanced towards James and squeaked "Lily does like you" glancing to Remus "Emma likes you back" and towards Frank I said "you better ask Alice out when she gets here" before glancing towards Severus who was walking more calmly behind the shrieking and blushing girls but still had a slight red colour on his cheeks. I glanced at the guys again "I didn't say anything ok? You tell and I swear I'll make your lives hell!"

They nodded all of them still in shock before I shrieked and started running away as the girls caught up with me. Sirius was on the floor laughing now whilst James and Remus were blushing like mad and Peter just looked confused. I was near the lake when Luna pounced and grabbed me making us both fall and roll on the floor.

I screamed as I fell "I didn't do anything I swear!"

She made a noise to show me she didn't believe me before I started flapping my arms around and trying to get away.

The other girls had caught up and Lily was now tickling me "what did you do Granger" she growled slightly but I couldn't stop laughing between the tickles.

"Nothing" gasp for breath "I swear" laughter "please I give" they were all laughing now and we were all play fighting.

"I give!" I shouted and they finally stopped. We all stayed we were gasping for breath and laughing.

"What did you do Hermione?" I glanced at Alice innocently.

"What ever do you mean Alice" I blinked and smiled but she just eyed me suspiciously.

All of a sudden Emma let out a burst of laughter "You do know we've probably just given the guys the best show of their lives". I glanced behind Lily and Luna who turned to look at the guys and true to Emma's word they were looking at us in awe and shock.

We all glanced at one another before laughing again "Oh my!"

"Men"

"What pigs".

"I can't breath guys, sheesh"

More laughter then a small whine from Alice "don't make me laugh my side hurts.

We all fell to the floor and stared up at the sky "ok Hermione tell me what you told the guys".

I glanced towards Luna and smiled "why don't you go and ask them yourselves".

They all blushed and mumbled something "didn't think so" I said smugly. I pushed myself up and looked at the boys again they were glaring slightly at Severus. Well the Gryffindors were.

I sighed and stood up extending one hand to Luna and another to Lily "come on guys, we have got to go find dates for the Halloween ball". Luna looked at me suddenly probably wondering if I already new who would ask her out.

Lily helped the Alice and Emma up and we all walked calmly towards the guys as though nothing had happened. We smiled and sat down next to them.

James who was sat closest to Lily moved a bit closer to her I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing at the blush that appeared on both of their faces.

Luna sat down and pulled Severus to sit with her, he scowled but stayed silent. I noticed Remus's eyes flash amber as Emma sat down next to him. Maybe there was something more then just a crush between the two. I could tell that Remus was different to other people, he was stronger, smarter and he always got ill or tired around the full moon.

He wasn't very good at hiding it but I suppose with friends like the marauders no one really figured out or cared.

I glanced around the group circle, five girls including me and seven boys. I glanced around at everyone as they all talked and laughed, or in Severus's case just listened to Luna talk.

"So . . . who's got a date to the Halloween ball?" The sudden silence was kind of unnerving and the stares I got from everyone made me think that they had all forgotten about the ball.

James glanced towards Lily "erm . . . well I was going to ask Lily to go with me" Lily glanced sharply at him and he grinned whilst taking her hand "Lily flower will you please be my date to the ball?"

Lily blushed and looked at everyone else as though we would give her the answer or help her in some way. Severus scowled but didn't say anything and the other girls giggled, when Lily looked at me a smiled and nodded. Everyone waited for her answer.

She glanced at up at the sky before back a James "yes James I will be your date". He grinned but she put up a hand "if" everyone held their breath and waited "if you don't pull a prank until after the ball".

Everyone looked at James who looked put on the spot but he nodded enthusiastically "ok".

Lily scowled "that means none of the Marauders do any tricks you hear me James Potter?"

He nodded again and pulled her into a hug making her blush even more.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Severus was talking quietly to Luna and Frank and Alice kept glancing to one another. Remus and Emma avoided each others gaze. I growled slightly in frustration making Sirius glance at me questioningly.

I ignored him and looked at Frank and Alice "so Frank, who's your date?"

When he looked at me I widened my eyes in meaning and tilted my head towards Alice. He looked confused then suddenly flustered "uh, uh well I was hoping to talk to Alice about that actually". I blew out a breath as Frank asked "would you join me for a walk Alice?" she nodded and he helped her up, not letting go of her hand even as they started to walk.

I smiled then glanced towards Remus and Emma. I bit my lip as I thought of how to get through to Remus that he should ask Emma. Sirius, Kingsley and Peter were talking about quidditch, Luna had dragged Severus off somewhere most likely to look for wrackspurts or Nargles.

I stared at Remus and Emma in thought "Emma, I'm absolutely positive that someone with brains will ask you to the ball" Emma glanced at Remus sighing before she nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. I think I'm going to go back to the library" I opened my mouth to stop her but she was already on her way. I growled and glared at Remus.

"Remus Lupin you stand up this instance and go ask her!" he looked startled but stood immediately.

"Emma wait up!" he shouted as he ran to catch up.

I smiled and turned to the others who were all looking at me shocked. I frowned "what he just need a push".

Lily giggled and leaned against James who blushed and grinned "Remus never was one to think about girls".

I frowned again "well he likes her so he should ask".

Sirius looked at me in confusion "how did you know he liked her?"

I glanced from him to the others before lying "I like spending time in the library so do they and they never take their eyes of each other" I smiled without showing my teeth and glanced around at the other students sitting outside.

Sirius went back to his conversation but stiffened when Lily asked "Hermione who are you going to the ball with?"

I glanced at her sadly "erm I don't know" I blinked in thought "no one's asked yet".

Lily frowned in disapproval "but you're gorgeous and your smart who wouldn't want to ask you?"

"I'm guessing people are intimidated because I'm the great Albus Dumbledore's daughter" I joked and laughed without humour. My laughter trailed off and I sighed "I'm going for a walk, I have to find some plant for potions" I frowned slightly "can't really remember what it's called but I know what it looks like" I beamed quickly and stood up.

I was walking away quickly before anyone could say anything. I shook my head whilst sighing, this really wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	8. Blackmail

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I carried on walking around the black lake until I could see the sun setting. I thought about what had happened, the loss of my parents, the gaining of my grandparents, the loss of my friends and the gaining of new ones.

I took a deep breath and turned around to head in for dinner only to collide with something hard. I grunted from the force and gasped when I felt myself falling. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain of hitting the ground to come but it didn't happen. All I felt was an arm around waist and another on my shoulder stopping me mid fall.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my panicking heart before I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of dark eyes. I shuddered at seeing how close he was to me and opened my mouth to talk when he crashed his own onto mine.

I gasped in shock and his tongue slid into my mouth. My eyes were widened in shock and I could see image after image of his past and future happening. This was just to close, too intimate, there was a good reason why I didn't like touching people or getting too close to them.

I didn't kiss back but just stared horrified as I watched the images happening in my head. I struggled and pictured walls, indestructible walls in my head. As soon as I had the walls up the images stopped and I was left being kissed by the should be stranger. I say should be because now I knew who he was and what he wanted and what was going to happen in his future.

I gripped his shoulders making sure to not have any more skin to skin contact and pushed him away from me. I seemed to have been stronger them we both anticipated because he went flying into a tree. He groaned as he rubbed his head that had hit the trees trunk.

I fell to the floor without him holding me up and stared at him wide eyed shocked.

"You shouldn't have done that" I whispered staring at him as he rubbed his head and blinked past stars.

He stood up slowly making sure he was steady on his feet before he took a step towards me. I backed away and stared at him.

"Why did you do that?" I couldn't seem to make my voice rise above a whisper.

"No, the question is why did you do that?" his voice was slightly menacing and cold making me flinch away from him further.

I had seen what made him so cold, he was being forced by his parents to join Lord Voldemort. I licked my now dry lips but stopped when I saw him watching the movement closely.

"Can I help you with anything . . . Regulus?" I couldn't stop the quiver that seeped its way into my voice and he laughed slightly hysterical.

I pushed myself up off the ground and reached into my robes where my wand was. He hesitated for a moment before a light flitted through his eyes.

"Yes, you can start with how you knew my name?"

I opened my mouth to lie but he cut me off "and don't lie. I can tell when people lie".

I scowled at him before opening my mouth to speak again "your Sirius's brother so I know your name".

He looked slightly in shock for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and shook his head "I don't believe that's how you knew my name".

I growled quietly I suddenly felt like the air was disappearing and that I couldn't breathe.

I glanced behind him towards the castle and bit my lip, the only way to the castle was past him. I glanced at him once before looking at his left arm "You're a Slytherin so have you took it yet?" I was trying to find out how I could warn him not to take it with out him knowing how I knew.

He startled for a minute at the change of topic and glanced at his own left arm. "No. I'm expected to though".

"Don't"

"What?"

I glanced at his face to see that he looked completely shocked so I nibbled on my lip in thought before speaking. "Don't take it. Don't let him give you the mark, it will ruin your life".

He stood watching me with narrowed eyes but I could practically see the wheels turn in his mind "how would you know? It might make everything better".

I glanced towards the castle again, I really needed to speak to Luna about hat I had seen in this boys mind.

I sighed in frustration "it won't make anything better, you will die if you take it."

He glanced at the castle confused and I took my chance pushing past me I hurried towards the castle, hoping my instincts were correct and that he wouldn't curse me in the back.

When I reached the doors to the castle I glanced behind me to see him still standing there shocked. Crap!

I had said too much. He's going to be curious now. What if he mentions something to the Dark Lord? Does Voldemort already now some thing about me? What was with the kiss? What is a Horcrux?

I knew how I could find my answers to the last question at least. The library.

I reached the double doors to the Great Hall but stopped short, my hands reached to my wild hair and I tried to tame it before I went in. I was guessing I looked like I had a tumble in the woods. I straightened my robes took a deep breath and entered the hall.

I saw Luna's white hair at the Gryffindor table and debated whether I could sit with them or not. My internal battle was answered when I saw Frank stand up from his seat next to Alice at the Gryffindor table and wave towards me. I smiled slightly and was about to walk towards them when I was pushed forward nearly losing my balance.

I glanced to my left shocked to see Regulus standing there. I frowned at him and he sneered making me shudder slightly but I just folded my arms over my chest and glared at him "What do you want?" I hissed making sure no one could hear us.

He glared then smirked "the truth" I had to stop myself from growling in frustration "at first I just wanted to ask a pretty little thing on a date to the ball but now I find she's more interesting then just her looks". He took a step towards me and I frowned and took one back "what do you say? Be my date to the ball and I promise getting the truth out of you won't be so painful this way".

"The truth about what Black?" I hissed only growing more frustrated when he laughed.

"Oh, you really should be careful what you say to your blonde friend over there" he gestured with his chin towards Luna "during your midnight visits". I felt like all the breath had been knocked out of me as I stared at him horrified.

"No, you can't know anything. We were careful".

He tutted and stepped closer to me "So how about you being my date and I won't tell my little snake friends any time soon".

I glared and my hands turned into fists "oh but you will in the future".

He laughed and smirked "wouldn't you already know the answer to that. Just be my date and I will leave you alone until the ball".

I thought about my options but they weren't looking good.

"Fine! Just leave me alone".

He grinned, reached out to stroke my cheek but I flinched back making him chuckle "fare thee well my little beauty, till the ball we meet".

So was the kiss just to see if I could see his future? I stared after him confused and more then a little scared as he walked towards Malfoy, Severus and some one I was sure I was introduced to but never paid attention to his name.

I sighed rubbed my temples and turned on my heel to go to the Gryffindor table. Luckily everyone was too preoccupied with their own conversations and food to noticed Regulus and mine little argument.

I sat next to Luna and she leaned towards me "What was that about?"

Ok, so I'm guessing not every one was pre-occupied. I sighed and rubbed my temple again, I could really feel a headache coming on "blackmail" I mumbled making sure only Luna heard me.

She gasped slightly before sighing "for what about what?"

I bit my lip and glanced up at all of our friends faces "hey, where are the Marauders?"

Lily glanced up from her conversation with Emma and shrugged "they said they had something to do and they dragged Kingsley off with them".

I nodded and relaxed slightly before turning to Luna and whispering in her ear "our midnight meetings".

This time she gasped out loud and nearly dropped her fork "what?" she shouted in a loud whisper making the people closest to us look at her confused.

I pinched her arm with a growl "I know! Now shut up" I debated whether to tell her everything but decided it was probably best "he kissed me".

She glanced at me like she had never seen before "you let him".

I shook my head quickly and said offended "no, I turned around and bumped into him he grabbed me to stop my fall and next thing I know his lips are attacking my own" my voice quivers and I shudder "he wasn't even that good either".

That got a laugh out of Luna before she sobered up with a sigh "he looks so much like Sirius doesn't he are they related?"

I nodded my head and we both glanced towards the Slytherin table where he sat staring at us. I felt the blood drain from my face as I squeaked quietly to Luna "brothers".

"Oh, dear so he knows about your gift then if he knows about our midnight meetings". I frowned slightly not sure whether that was a statement or a question before shaking my head.

"No, I don't know Luna, maybe he just thinks they're nightmares because truthfully that's all they are. They don't have to happen if I change them even if Grandpa thinks I shouldn't try anything I can't just sit back and watch people I know or even people I don't know die." My voice became strained and full of emotion "I just can't".

She sighed and shook her head "I know 'Mione, I know" I reached to place some chicken on my plate and she asked the question I had been dreading "so . . . what did he want?"

"The truth"

She stared at me for a moment processing that before shaking her head "nope, your hiding something from me".

I grimaced "a date to the ball".

She was about to reply when the Marauders all came running into the hall and sat down surrounding us. They were all grinning and laughing at some joke or some secret.

I glanced back towards the Slytherin table and noticed that they had all gone. Only to jump when I heard Regulus's voice near the entrance of the great hall say loudly "yes i'm going with Dumbledore's Granddaughter to the ball".

My eyes widened and I stared down at the plate just as Luna mumble "That answers if you're going with him or not then".

I glared slightly at her "what did you expect me to do he's bloody blackmailing me".

I ignored my friends splutters and peoples gasps as they heard Regulus but I couldn't ignore the hurt and pure hatred look that Sirius sent my way before he ferociously ripped into his chicken leg.

I felt a tear slide down my face as my heart started to hurt. Wow, so much pain from just a look and it's not like I liked him that way or anything. . . right.

I sighed shook my head and pushed my plate away "sorry Luna, I'm going to the Library I'm really not hungry".

"'Mione, you didn't have a choice" she softly whispered to me as she gave me a quick hug.

"I smiled sadly as my eyes stung with more tears "it's not like anyone will care for my side of the story Luna" I stood up quickly ignoring Luna's protests and hurried out of the hall. I made sure to send a look of pure hatred towards Regulus and his little group who were standing outside the great hall.

Severus was with them but he wouldn't look at me which made me feel even more hurt. Stupid, crying and feeling hurt over something I could have stopped, something I possibly could do something about.

I suppose I could always cast an obliviation spell on him. I hummed in thought on the way to the library and felt slightly cheerful at the thought of hexing Regulus Black to pieces.

I giggled at the thought then coughed slightly worried for my own mind. Maybe I was losing it. Going crazy, cuckoo, losing my marbles, either way the thought of cursing him made me feel better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I searched the dust covered books for anything on Horcruxes but couldn't find anything. I sighed in frustration and kept mumbling to myself "maybe I should ask Grandpa, he's sure to know what they are".

I grimaced at the thought of telling him about how I found out. I pulled down a book called Hogwarts: A History and sat on one of the comfy chairs that looked out onto the lake and opened the book.

It was a little while later I felt my eyes droop and the familiar pull of a dream.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Strange Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASE! i've added a new person on it because i have a idea that i really like :D so please revote...if you can that is.**

* * *

_She was running, from what she was unsure but all she knew was that she had to run. She turned to her right and noticed a boy with red hair running beside her, he seemed terrified and Hermione couldn't understand why and then suddenly it hit her. _

_The Snatchers._

_They were coming for them. Her . . . Ron, with the red hair and she looked to her left and seemed to choke on air. The boy with the messy black hair that looked so much like James turned to her at the same time. His eyes were wide with fear as he ran closer to her and grabbed her hand making her run faster. _

_Those eyes._

_Those emerald green eyes, Hermione knew she had seen them some where but she couldn't remember._

_There was no time for thinking now, she needed to run, run for her life because they were coming._

_She nearly tripped when Harry tugged on her hand again. _

"_Come on Hermione, faster!"_

_She felt her heart stutter at the sound of his voice, she blinked back tears and nodded her head whilst willing herself to run faster._

_Then suddenly it was over, they were all in the snatchers arms. Hermione being held by Fenrir Greyback who had his head buried in her neck and he was smelling her . . . actually smelling her._

_She shivered in fear and had to bite her lip so her whimper didn't escape. She was staring at Harry as he was interrogated by a Snatcher who had introduced himself as Scabior. _

"_What's your name then Ugly?" it was true, Harry's face was bruised and swollen if Hermione hadn't been the one to do the spell she wouldn't have recognised him either. _

_Fenrir stiffened at the mention of ugly and Scobior rolled his eyes at the werewolf "not you" he motioned to Harry with his head "him"._

_Harry glanced at me before stuttering quickly "Vernon Dudley"._

_Scabior stared at him before turning on his heel towards Hermione who was still shaking in fear and trying to move away from Fenrir's grip. _

"_What's your name beautiful?" he said in what Hermione presumed he thought was a seducing voice. _

_She cringed when he stepped too close and gently lifted a piece of her hair. She stared at him as he took in a huge gulp of her cent. _

_Her eyes widened as she noticed his eyes flash with recognition and that was when she noticed it. Her scarf . . . her pink and purple scarf, the one she had left on the tree for Ron when he had left them. _

_She licked her dry lips "Penelope . . . Penelope Clearwater" she said quietly._

_Then the scene changed again and she was now being held by Scabior as Bellatrix Lestrange stared at them all with calculating eyes._

"_So let me get this straight, you want us to believe that these three are the 'Golden Trio'" she spat out the last two words with distaste before turning to Lucious Malfoy "Get Draco in here now"._

_Not a minute later, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of Harry and was searching his face. He looked scared as he looked uncertainly from Harry to Hermione. His eyes pleading for them to not be here, Hermione watched him with slight sympathy. _

_She would have sympathised fully apart from the fact that she knew he would sell them out to save his own life. _

_With one nod from Malfoy Hermione new that they were in trouble. Deep trouble._

_Thoughts and ideas were quickly flickering through her mind as she tried to find a way for them to escape. _

"_Leave the Mudblood, take the others down to the dungeons"._

_Hermione felt the colour from her face disappear with those words and she stared at Harry with petrified eyes as he and Ron started shouting and fighting to get to her. _

_She shook her as a tear fell down her face before she licked her lips and whilst none of the adults were looking she mouthed "Dobby"._

_Harry looked torn but he nodded in understanding as he was dragged out of the room. She stood frozen for a moment before she was suddenly thrown to the ground. _

_A sword appeared out of no where and Hermione had to make sure her expression didn't give anything away. _

"_Where did you get this?" Bellatrix hissed as she stood over Hermione. _

_Hermione gulped but shook her head not willing to admit anything. Her eyes widened as Bellatrix suddenly pointed her wand at her._

"_Crucio"_

_Hermione tried not to scream as pain worst then anything she had ever felt before overtook her body. She shook as the pain subsided, not knowing how long she had been under the curse but she felt exhausted._

_She glared up at Bellatrix who was looking annoyed, whether because she didn't get any answers or because Hermione didn't scream no one really knew. _

"_How did you get in to my vault Mudblood?" Bellatrix was now screaming in frustration as Hermione didn't reveal anything. No matter how much Bella used the Cruciatus curse Hermione never revealed any answers. Bellatrix's only pleasure was from the loud, terrified, pain filled screams that escaped from Hermione's mouth. _

_Hermione now exhausted to do anything but stare defiantly up at Bellatrix couldn't fight as the Death Eater pulled out a sharp knife. _

_Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she recognised it and she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for death to come. She was shocked when she felt the pain coming from her wrist._

_She screamed as more tears slid down her already wet face and fell into her hair. She didn't think she would survive as Bellatrix etched the word 'Mudblood' into her arm. _

_She felt her vision start to disappear and her breathing start to sharpen and shorten as time passed before Bellatrix finally stood away from her._

"_Fine" she spat at Hermione "if you won't tell __**me**__ anything then maybe you will tell Fenrir" Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she trembled with the after affects of the curse and with fear. _

_She knew that she would never tell them anything but she would rather die then be given to the Werewolf. Stories of what he does for fun had spread like Fiendfyre after Voldemort's return. _

_There was a flash of light and her head fell to the side in time to see a very angry Harry and Ron enter the room with wands pointing towards the Death Eaters. _

_As Harry's gaze flickered to Hermione his eyes widened slightly with fear and shock at the sight of her._

_That was the last thing that happened before . . . _

* * *

Hermione woke up gasping for air with tears streaming down her face. Glancing around in shock and fear she calmed slightly when she realised that she was in the library.

She quickly wiped her soaked cheeks and ran a hand through her long hair before glancing out the window towards the lake. The sun was shining and she noticed that students were starting to make there way inside.

Casting a quick tempus to check the time she realised that Tea time was about to start at any second in the Great Hall.

She stood up quickly, straightened her clothes and hastened out of the library. As she was running to the Great Hall she went over her dream.

It was like any of the others she had seen before, she had never been a participant in them. She had usually watched on the sidelines. She furrowed her brows in confusion, whoever Harry and Ron were she knew that they were very important people to her. They hadn't looked much older then she did now so what did that mean. She hadn't seen any one looking like those two whilst in Hogwarts so what did it mean?

Wait, Harry looked like James and those green eyes . . . Lily Evans!

Was she seeing the future? But if she was then how was she in it? She reached the Great Halls doors and had to stop to compose herself. She was confused and she could feel a headache coming on. She still felt shaking from the aftershocks from the torture.

Bellatrix Black soon to be Lestrange was someone she had seen before but where? She looked a lot younger then from in her dream so it must have been of the future but why wouldn't she herself have aged?

Hermione shook her head in frustration before a tremor seized her body. She tightened her arms to hug herself as she realised that she was having affects from the curse. How was that even possible?

She needed to talk to her Grandpa soon.

Her right hand unconsciously moved to hold her left forearm. She glanced down at it with furrowed brows before rolling up the sleeve of her school robes.

Her arm was smooth, her pale skin didn't look like it had any words etched into it. She stared at for a moment before moving her hand over it. She squeaked in shock as she felt small bumps where the word Mudblood had been in her dream.

Her eyes widened in fear and her breath came out shaky, if she had the words etched into her then it had already happened to her but how was that possible. She felt like screaming at all these unanswered questions.

More unanswered questions.

How come she couldn't see the words . . . she glanced into the open doors of the Great Hall and noticed her Grandad talking to her Grandma at the Staff table. She sighed and tugged down her sleeve before entering the hall. She made sure to send a death glare towards the Slytherin table before she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She knew that her Ravenclaw friends would be sat with her Gryffindor friends.

Luna glanced up as she sat down, her smile fading slightly as she took in Hermione's pale, clammy complexion. She leaned over the table "Are you ok 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up startled from her thoughts and laughed nervously waving off Luna's concern "me? Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

Luna's eyes narrowed with concern and confusion when she noticed Hermione's eyes dart around the hall as though she was scanning for threats.

"Hermione? What's the matter with you?" she checked around at their small group of friends making sure that they were all busy and looking the other way before leaning in closer "did you have a dream?"

Hermione jumped slightly startling Luna "erm . . . well . . . I'm not sure" she said unsurely looking at Luna for help.

Luna stared at her Best Friend in shock, when Hermione Granger doesn't know something then it can not be good.

She noticed Hermione glance up at the Headmaster and looked at her friend in sympathy "you need to talk to your Grandfather?"

Hermione nodded and glanced at Luna "please come with me?"

Luna smiled brightly and sat straight on the bench "course I will" she got a dreamy look on her face as she carries on "I was wondering if you Professor Dumbledore knew anything about Nargles or Wrackspurts".

Hermione blinked in shock before giggling "Luna, I have no idea you shall have to ask that yourself".

Luna's smile widened as her friend smiled and giggled, it was her job to make Hermione feel better and she succeeded.

She nodded once as Hermione started to place food on her plate "we'll visit you Grandparents after you eat something" and with that she turned to talk to Lily about an upcoming Potions project.

Hermione smiled as she watched her friend but found it faltering as she remembered her dream. She glanced down at her arm and scrunched up her face in thought. If that really happened then that would mean she was muggle-born. How could she be Albus Dumbledore's Granddaughter if she was Muggle-born?

She glanced around the Great Hall, was this truly happening or was this a dream . . . or was her dream just that … a dream? But if that was true then how come she can feel the etched words on her skin.

She rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on and pushed her thoughts away until the meeting with her Grandfather.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**I'm not going to update until I start getting more reviews. **

**remember to vote on my poll if you havent already.**


	10. Dateless

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you were tortured in the future but you had not aged, yet you said these two boys you were with are the sons of your friends?" Hermione understood how her Grandfather could be unbelieving of this dream. She had not told anyone about her arm and she didn't plan on doing so either.

"Yes Grandpa, I didn't understand it but I just know it's going to happen" I said sadly.

"Yes, well if I figure out anything to help I shall tell you".

I nodded and smiled "thanks Grandpa".

He smiled softly as his eyes twinkled at me "you're welcome child, now rumour has it that my Granddaughter has a date" his twinkle was nearly blinding now whilst I scowled at my hands gripping each other on my lap.

I sighed and glanced up at him sadly "I wish it were a happy date Grandpa but this guy new about my gift . . . he … he kind of blackmailed me into being his date so then he wouldn't tell any of the Slytherins or future death eaters about my gift" I shook my head sadly "I didn't have a choice".

I stared confused and slightly wary as my Grandpa chuckled and his eyes twinkled with full force "let's call this date of yours up to my office child, no need to worry about such trivial things like these".

I stared at him in shock before spluttering "trivial? How is everyone finding out about my being a seer trivial?"

He chuckled again shaking his head and left me sitting alone in his office for over ten minutes before he finally sidled back in smiling serenely.

"Nothing to worry about now my dear" I looked at him confused and when he moved away from the door I noticed Regulus Black stood behind him looking confused as well "please take a seat Mr Black".

Regulus hesitantly sat down in the seat next to me "what can I do for you Professor?"

"Well Mr Black the thing is I have been informed that you know something you shouldn't and this thing you know could place you and many others in grave danger so I see that there is only one way to solve this" my Grandfather had his hands clasped together on his desk as he gazed at Regulus.

Regulus looked nervous and kept glancing around for an escape, he didn't have a chance to reply before my Grandfather had his wand facing Regulus's shocked face.

"Obliviate!" my Grandpa spoke in a hushed voice as I stared at him in slight shock and slight amusement.

"I had debated doing that myself" I murmured as I watched Regulus's eyes glaze over and then he blinked shocked and confused.

"Professor?" Regulus glanced confused from my Grandpa to me as we both watched him.

"Yes Mr Black?" my Grandfather spoke with soft concerned tones that no one would have believed he had just obliviated a student.

"Erm, nothing Sir am I free to go now?"

The Headmaster nodded slowly at his student "yes Mr Black you may go and please do not let me catch you out after curfew again".

Regulus seemed to jolt in realisation as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked sheepish "yes Professor, sorry Sir it won't happen again".

We watched as he walked out of the office before I turned to my Grandpa "won't you get in trouble for that?"

He shrugged "not nessacarily, I'm not going to tell are you?" he gazed at me over his half moon glasses in amusement and I shook my head "and anyway if I had not obliviated the memory of your time at the Black Lake yesterday you would have been stuck with him as a date and another Mr Black would be dateless".

I stared shocked at him and whined "Grandpa!" as a blush rose to my cheeks. My Grandpa chuckled at me as he gestured to the door.

"You may go dear, you now have two days to find a date" he winked "or for one to find you". I smiled and shook my head in amusement as I left.

Sometimes he is just so strange.

Luna was waiting just outside the door like she said she would be and I smiled upon seeing her before I frowned "oh, I'm now dateless for the ball".

"Hmm, that could be a problem or it might be a good thing" she said whilst smiling. She gently took my hand in hers and pulled me down the hall. The sun was shining, it was a Friday and we had been given the day off.

I turned to Luna "have you gotten a dress yet?"

She shook her head slowly "no, that's where we're going now. I'm taking you to Hogsmeade" she smiled serenely at me and I smiled brightly back.

"You're going with Severus?" I asked hesitantly.

A blush formed its way onto her cheeks and she nodded shyly "yes, he asked me" she frowned "are you sure he's really interested in me?"

I smiled and pulled her to a stop "Lu, you're amazing. I promise you he really likes you but he also thinks he doesn't deserve love so be gentle and careful with him".

She nodded slowly in thought and we began walking again. Today we were wearing identical style dresses but Luna's was yellow and mine was red. We both had dolly shoes on but Luna's was red and mine were yellow, we were both very strange if I was being honest. We tended to mix and match our things together. Luna's wavy blonde hair was left down today and mine was the same but curlier. Lu had a red rose in her hair and I had a yellow. I smiled at the image we must give off as we exited Hogwarts double doors and out into the open air.

All the girls were waiting for us outside and I grinned as Luna ran to meet them. Lily smiled softly when she saw me and slowed down when the others started walking to Hogsmeade. I smiled at Lily as she walked next to me.

"So you and James huh?" I asked whilst smirking making her blush.

"W…well I thought I would give him a chance" she smiled dreamily "he's changed this year and I think I can thank you for that".

I looked at her shocked before laughing "no, it has nothing to do with me. It just means our Marauders are finally growing up".

We both giggled at the thought before Lily smirked at me "so I hear you're going to the ball with Sirius's brother?"

I shook my head with a grimace "I don't know why he said that because I never agreed".

Lily paused in her step as she stared at me in disbelief "so you're not going with him?" I shook my head and her eyes widened "then who are you going with?"

I opened my mouth to answer before I frowned and shrugged "no one" I said weakly.

She just stared at me until she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the girls. I followed dutifully "Lily?" Alice asked upon seeing her friends face.

"Hermione doesn't have a date to the ball!" Lily shrieked at the girls. Emma and Alice looked at me in shock whilst Luna just turned her head to the side.

Emma frowned "you don't?"

"But what about Regulus Black, he said he was going with you"

I shook my head "I don't know why he said that because I never agreed". There was a moment of silence before Emma, Lily and Alice all started talking, naming which boys didn't have a date to the dance whilst me and Luna just watched them.

I turned to my best friend "what just happened?" I asked in confusion.

Luna smiled a far away smile "I believe that they are trying to find you a date".

"Huh" I said as we continued walking, we passed the first shop of Hogsmeade being followed by the non stop muttering of Lily, Alice and Emma behind me. I glanced at them feeling nervous of what they were planning "should I be worried?" I asked Luna.

Luna turned to watch them before she grinned and looked at me "yep".

I opened and closed my mouth in disbelief before shaking my heads and saying loudly "come on girls, dresses first please".

They all stopped muttering between them long enough to tell me to go ahead with Luna and look. I exchanged an amused glance with Luna before I linked arms with her and we both walked to the first dress shop we saw. It already was packed with girls in Hogwarts uniforms.

Before long Luna had found a creamy yellow dress, I turned my head to the side trying to picture her in it then smiled "go try it on Lu".

She nodded and ran off to find a changing room whilst I turned back to the rails. I played nervously with my hair as I searched rail after rail and didn't find a dress I liked until the last rail I came along. There were no giggling girls looking through this rail, which surprised me seeing as they were all beautiful dresses. I pulled out the burgundy dress and held it in the light. It was gorgeous, the corset had little diamonds here and there whilst the long skirt flowed out until it reached my ankles. I held it close and smiled before I ran off to find Luna in the crowd.

She was just exiting the dressing room with the dress on to show me and I smiled widely at her "you have to get it Luna, it's gorgeous". Luna smiled before looking at the dress in my hands.

"Is that the dress you've chosen?" I nodded and she smiled "will you try it on so I can see?"

I nodded with a laugh and as she entered her dressing room to get changed again I found my own and quickly changed. I slowly opened the curtains to see if Luna was there, she was stood right on the other side of my curtains. I jumped startled at her closeness but then smiled and held out my arms at my side so she could see my dress. She turned her head to the side in thought as she looked me up and down.

"I like it, it really brings goes with your hair and eyes" I laughed at that and closed the curtain again.

"I think I'll get it then" I shouted out to her.

I heard her laugh and say "I would say you were infected with Wrackspurts if you didn't get it". I laughed with her and exited the changing room, once again in my Hogwarts robes.

We quickly payed for the dresses and just as we were exiting the shop Alice, Lily and Emma entered. We all smiled at each other and they glanced at our backs before squealing and smiling wider.

"You have dresses?" Emma asked happily "good, do you want to wait for us or we can meet you in the Three Broomsticks".

I exchanged a glance with Luna and we both chorused "three broomsticks".

We all laughed as Alice shook her head in awe "how do you two do that? It's like you're twins".

I smiled at Luna who smiled dreamily at everyone before winking at Alice "maybe we were in a past life or something".

Lily waved "we'll see you later" before she dragged her two friends off with her. I looked at Luna who was staring up at the sky now.

"It's a beautiful day" she said happily "shame I haven't seen Sev yet".

I giggled at her "you have it so bad Lu" shaking my head I pulled her along with me.

She pulled me to a stop outside a pet store and said "I think I shall go in and get an owl so I can talk to my Father more".

I smiled and nodded sadly "yeah" I whispered before clearing my throat and smiling "you go on in Lu, I'm going to have a quick look in the bookstore".

She nodded and entered the store whilst I made my way a little down the road. Frank, Kingsley and Remus came out of the bookstore as I went to enter. I smiled at them "hi guys". They smiled back slightly before exchanging a look that I couldn't interpret.

"Hey Hermione" Frank said with a smile, Remus and Kingsley just waved.

I frowned at them before sighing and crossing my arms "out with it". They stared at me in shock and I glared at them "out with what ever is bothering you".

They exchanged another glance to which I just raised an eyebrow and waited. Remus sighed before asking softly "are you really going to the ball with a Snake?"

I stared at them for a moment before shaking my head confused "no, he more or less told me I had to go with him" I shrugged "but I'm not".

They all looked shocked for a moment before Kingsley exclaimed "what? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "you wouldn't even listen to me, incase you're missing your brain I shall remind you that you have not spoken to me until now". I pushed past them before they could reply and entered the store.

I simmered angrily as I searched the books for one that stood out. In the end I bought two books one on werewolves and one on Animagus.

"Would you like me to send these up to the castle for you Miss?" I smiled kindly at the old wizard behind the counter.

"Yes please and it's Miss Granger thank you".

He looked shocked for a moment before he composed himself "then I shall send these to your Grandfather Miss Granger, would you like me to send up that back as well?"

I glanced down to where he was pointing "oh yes please, I would love it if you could". As I hand the bag over to him my hand accidentally brushed his exposed skin and I had not placed my walls up. I gasped and the blood drained from face but I forced a smile, a small thank you and ran out of the shop.

I spun around on the spot and scanned for Luna in the crowd, I saw a flash of blonde hair and ran in that direction. I stood in the middle of a clearing right in the middle of Hogsmeade and scanned the crowds of kids again.

I heard a scream and spun around just as a flash of red headed right for me. I yelped and dropped down onto the floor. I looked towards where it had come from and my eyes widened in fear, I was too late.

_The Death Eaters had arrived and if I didn't find Luna soon she would die._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Here's the deal, when I update next is completely up to my readers (well reviewers) there are over 1800 people who read this fanfiction so I would think I would get more reviews. My next chapter is done, all I need is 20 reviews for this chapter. As soon as the 20th is posted the next chapter will be up :) **


	11. Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**THANK YOU to the people who reviewed or story favourited and alerted :) I have to say though I'm disappointed that you didn't get to my twenty reviews so I'm moving it down to 15. This means that I want 15 reviews before I update next, the chapters already done and ready. **

* * *

_I heard a scream and spun around just as a flash of red headed right for me. I yelped and dropped down onto the floor. I looked towards where it had come from and my eyes widened in fear, I was too late. _

_The Death Eaters had arrived and if I didn't find Luna soon she would die. _

* * *

The Vision flashed before my eyes again as I stared at the Death Eater in front of me.

_Luna was running with Lily, Alice and Emma, her long blonde hair flying behind her in her rush to escape the Death Eaters. Lily was terrified and holding Emma's hand who was limping, having been hit with a curse that knocked her right of her feet. _

_Emma's was cringing in pain every time her foot touched the floor._

_Luna scanned around her at each running face, worried for Hermione. She turned to Lily "we have to find Hermione!"_

_Lily looked at her with wide eyes "I know but-"_

"_No buts Lily they're after Albus Dumbledore's Granddaughter! It was the Death Eaters who killed her family!" Luna screamed at Lily shocking her three friends._

_Lily opened and closed her mouth before she nodded once "okay but we have to get Emma to safety first"._

_Luna looked like she wanted to object but after looking at the pained face of Emma she nodded "okay, but we hurry"._

_Lily nodded as Alice muttered "I really wish we could find Frank, Kingsley and the Marauders". _

_Lily nodded with a grimace "I agree, okay girls we have to run" she turned apologetically to Emma "sorry Em, but we really need to get you to safety"._

_Emma nodded and wrapped both arms around Lily's and Alice's shoulders "just go girls! We can do this!" _

_Luna stayed a little behind them making sure to scan for any danger. _

_She saw a group of Death Eater's in the middle of Hogsmeade and frowned, they weren't attacking anyone they were just in a huddle. There were about five of them, as she moved slightly closer to get a better look she saw someone lay on the ground in middle of them._

"_Hermione!" she screamed before she could stop herself. _

_Hermione turned her head weakly to look at Luna who was terrified for her friend "Run Luna" Hermione attempted to scream._

_Luna of course didn't run she couldn't run, how could she leave the one person who she cherished the most to Death Eaters. Before she could even think of anything to do she heard a gruff voice say "get rid of the blonde, she's not who we're after" and a flash of green light erupted from one of the cloaked, masked men's wand and hit her straight in the chest. _

_Luna could faintly hear Hermione screaming before everything turned black and she thought no more, her lifeless eyes stared at Hermione who was scrambling across the floor to get to her. _

Hermione opened her eyes to see the Death Eater in front of her hadn't moved. She pushed herself up of the ground and scanned the running crowds of kids surrounding them.

She warily stepped back as the Death Eater stepped forward but then the mask was removed and she was staring into the emerald green eyes of Tom Riddle.

"You" she managed to force out before she turned to run only to realise that Death Eaters were behind her as well. She froze and scanning the masked men, hoping for an escape.

She noticed Alice first then Emma and Lily and finally Luna run past, Luna was throwing curses at a Death Eater in front of them. He dropped to the ground stunned as they ran passed. A little ahead of them she could see the Marauders and surprisingly Severus was with them. All of them fighting of curses.

She jumped startled when she felt a breath on the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly to look behind her and shook at how close he was. She felt sick when he hand appeared on her hip.

"I knew who you were the first time I saw you, you look so much like your Mother" his voice was soft and quiet but Hermione felt as if it was the worse voice in the world.

She didn't dare move, she watched out of the corner of her eyes as the Marauders stunned two more Death Eaters.

"Your Death Eaters are falling Tom" I said softly.

He chuckled and turned me using my hip to face him. He was still as handsome as I last remembered but that seemed to make him even more intimidating.

"That's what you think my Dear" his eyes moved from hers to scan the running children, he smiled sinisterly as he continued "pathetic creatures! Running for their lives, not even helping the ones who have fallen" he turned his eyes to look at me again and smiled "I hear you have a gift".

He stared at her knowingly and she licked her lips only to stop when his eyes tracked the movement. She blushed slightly with a frown "I have lots of gifts, is that what this is about? You wish for me to send you a present?"

He chuckled again making a shiver go up her spine "there are lots of things I want from you _Hermione_" he whispered her name into her ear. "Come with me and I might not hurt your friends".

Before I could stop myself my head turned to look towards my friends, they were fighting Death Eater after Death Eater to get to the other group, it looked like the boys were winning.

I turned back to Tom with a glare, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. He stumbled slightly but pulled himself together a few steps away from me "no matter what you say I shall never join you Voldemort".

I watched as his eyes hardened and before I could realise what was happening his wand was pointed at me.

"Crucio" he hissed.

I fell to the floor as the spell hit me, I tried not to scream as the pain wracked through my body. He stopped the spell and stood over me, tears were running down the side of my face as I looked up at him.

"Hermione!" I heard Luna shriek and gasped.

Turning my head painfully to the side my eyes watered again as the scene I saw reminded me of the vision I had seen.

"No" I whispered "Run Luna" I attempted to shout at her but it only came out weakly. My eyes widened as one of the Death Eaters raised his wand but before any of them could even think my wand was out so quick that I hardly felt the pain.

"Stupefy!" I screamed, my voice cracking with exhaustion.

The Death Eater fell to the ground as I scrambled to get to Luna who was staring at the stunned Death Eater in shock. I screamed when someone grabbed my hair and yanked me up so that I was pressed into a hard chest. A wand was pointed to my neck as warm breath blew my hair around my neck.

I shook with fear as I stared at Luna who was looking horrified, the other girls were behind her now, all of their wands pointing towards us.

The person holding me moved their head closer to whisper into my ear "you will join me whether willingly or not, I do not care which one. Personally I am hoping you will fight because I will so enjoy breaking you" Tom whispered and hardened the grip he had on my hair.

I winced in pain and tried to catch my breath "you can try" I said in my broken voice making him chuckle.

"I will succeed" he licked the side of my neck making me cringe and whimper. He moved his wand away from my neck only to flick it. I gasped at the pain again and fell onto my knees, I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't scream but I couldn't help the tears that escaped.

He stopped the spell and flicked it towards Luna and Lily who had raised their wands at him. They both flew backwards into Alice and Emma making them all crumble to the ground.

"No!" I gasped through the pain.

"Why won't you scream?" Tom hissed down at where I was kneeling. He knelt down in front of me and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. I could see the guys running towards the tangled Emma, Alice, Lily and Luna but quickly looked away so that Tom wouldn't look. He stroked my cheek making me flinch away from his touch and making him chuckle "you're afraid yet you don't scream" he whispered. He moved his face closer to mine so his lips were nearly touching mine "there are other ways to make you scream" he said before he pushed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened and I pulled away falling onto my back. I attempted to scramble away from him only this time there was a glint in his eyes as he flicked his wand again. More pain, worse then the last two times shook my body as I lay on the floor. The screams escaped before I could even stop them

I screamed so loud that everyone paused, the Death Eaters stopped to watch me writhing in pain, the terrified kids stopped running to watch me with wide eyes and my friends froze at the scene in front of them.

I heard shouts but couldn't stop screaming from the pain to see what was going on.

"Tom Riddle!" I knew that voice. The spell stopped as Tom turned to glare at my Grandfather.

"Ah" Tom said amused "have you come to join the party?"

I lay on the ground still shaking from the after pain of the Unforgivable curse, tears streaming down my face as I turned to look at my Grandfather who I have never seen look so livid.

My Grandmother was next to him, her wide eyes watching me as I shook on the ground in front of one of her past pupils. Her eyes hardened and the grip on her wand tightened as she looked at Tom. I knew without a doubt that she wanted to kill him.

My eyes closed with exhaustion only to open again as Tom yanked me up by my hair. I flinched and whimpered, still crying and shaking from the curse but my teeth were gritted so I wouldn't scream at the pain the movement cost me.

To the side and behind my Grandparents a crowd was gathering, some of the Professor's from Hogwarts had their wands pointing at Death Eaters who stood spread out behind me and Tom, Hogwarts students were scattered around, some helping others and some looking angrily at Death Eaters and pointing their wands at them. Luna was beside my Grandparents, she wasn't even looking at any of the Death Eater's she was just staring at me with wide tearful eyes, her cheeks were wet and I knew she had been crying. Crying for me.

Tom's grip tightened on my hair and I flinched and let out a scream as pain ran through my body again. "Please leave Tom, I won't join you. I would die first" I spoke softly so that my throat wouldn't hurt but still flinched slightly.

"You would have no choice" he hissed in my ear.

My Grandfather glared harder at Tom "I have been lenient with you Tom, but coming after my family was the last straw. You have started a war, I hope you are prepared to finish it!"

I noticed someone move to stand beside Luna "ah Mr Black, did you know your brother will join my ranks in the future" Tom chuckled as Sirius's gaze hardened "maybe you should join as well, you are after all on the losing team".

I felt my wall flickering with exhaustion and my eyes widened "no, no, no, no, no" I kept whispering.

A hand on my hip sent a jolt of pain through my body again and I hissed in pain. "I've spoken to a young Regulus Black about you Miss Granger" Tom whispered in my ear so only I could hear him, he spun me around so I was facing him. "He told me about your encounter in the woods, maybe I should try the same way".

My eyes widened as his gaze moved to my lips, this time my shaking wasny from pain but from fear. I heard a gasp from everyone behind me as he crashed his lips to mine. I pressed my hands onto his chest and struggled against the kiss. Tears leaked out of the side of my closed eyes.

I saw image after image of death, of all the bad things he has done. Horcrux. Death. Bones. Blood. Horcrux.

I managed to push myself away from him and fell to the ground, I back away slightly as I lay staring up at him. He was looking at me in shock and I laughed, of all the crazy things I could do I laughed.

"You didn't know that my gift isn't just to see the future" I laughed again as his eyes widened "I see your past" he paled "I see your secrets" I whispered up at him "every little secret you have kept hidden from everyone but yourself, they are now mine".

My sight was fading as exhaustion started to take over, Tom raised his wand to curse me again but a blue light hit him in the chest and he was sent flying back wards into his Death Eaters. Two Death Eaters grabbed him and apparated him away just as my head fell back onto the ground. I gasped for breath as some came running to me.

"'Mione" the voice sounded strange to me like we were under water. I closed my eyes slightly only to open them when I felt someone pick me up, the pain made me shake and the person holding me tighten their grip.

I looked up and nearly gasped in shock at the sight of the messy black and grey eyes of Sirius Black. My head fell onto his shoulder as I shook and whimpered in pain.

"It's okay Hermione" he was whispering quietly to me and it was the only thing I could hear anymore, I couldn't hear the sound of people following us or Sirius's own footsteps all I could hear was his voice and all I could see was the concern in his grey eyes.

I think that was the moment I fell for Sirius Black, the day he carried me to the hospital wing even though he was in pain himself from a few stray curses.

I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands "Where's Luna?"

"I'm here 'Mione" Luna voice was so quiet that I only just heard it.

I nodded slowly "I'm sorry" I whispered to her.

"For what?" she asked confused and concerned.

"I had a vision" I said tiredly, completely forgetting that Sirius didn't know I was a Seer.

"What did you see Hermione?" she asked softly as though she was afraid to hurt me.

"Your death" I said making her gasp and Sirius stiffen.

"Vision?" he murmured confused but no one answered him.

"I couldn't find you, any of you and by the time I did he was there" I felt my eyes grow heavy "I was too late, he'll come again. There's no way to stop him now" I murmured before my eyes fully closed.

I could faintly hear more people talking now "is she okay?" Remus's voice sounded so worried that I felt my heart melt at such care.

"What did she mean vision Luna?" ah, I guess all the marauders were there.

Luna stuttered "I … it's not my place to say" she finished nervously.

"It's okay Luna, she'll be alright" Severus sounded so sure that even I believed him.

Luna cried slightly "he'll come for her again, you all heard him. We have to keep her safe, if he gets her-"

"Then our side loses" James finished sounding miserable.

"Just place her on the bed Mr Black" Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded urgent as I was carefully placed on a soft bed. I was still gripping the Sirius's shirt as he tried to detach himself from me.

I whimpered and held on tighter "don't leave me" I murmured.

I heard a sigh and then Madam Pomfrey's voice got louder as she came closer "you will have to stay Mr Black, do you mind?"

"No ma'am" he said softly, he must have lay next to me because the bed moved down and I felt his body heat warm my own body.

I sighed and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me in comfort before the noise around me disappeared as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DID.**


	12. An Idea

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**I hope you all like the story so far :) **

**All readers please review… please answer these questions for me, to help me along with the story.**

**1. Are my chapters too long, too short or all right? **

**2. How's the story so far?**

**3. Is there anything you would like me to write about more?**

**4. Do you have any ideas of how Tom Riddle can meet Hermione again? **

**5. Who should become a close friend to Hermione (other then Luna)?**

**6. In the end should Hermione, Luna or both go back to her time? **

**7. Can anyone tell me which Horcrux's are already created when the marauders were in school? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE YOUR FEEDBACK ABOUT THESE THINGS.**

* * *

_**Last chapter re-cap**_

_I whimpered and held on tighter "don't leave me" I murmured. _

_I heard a sigh and then Madam Pomfrey's voice got louder as she came closer "you will have to stay Mr Black, do you mind?"_

"_No ma'am" he said softly, he must have lay next to me because the bed moved down and I felt his body heat warm my own body. _

_I sighed and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me in comfort before the noise around me disappeared as I slipped into a dreamless sleep. _

_**End Chapter re-cap**_

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how much everything hurt, I didn't open my eyes at first because the thought of joining the world of the awake again wasn't as tempting as it should be.

I felt someone take my hand and whisper "please wake up soon 'Mione", I recognised Luna's pleading and my eyes fluttered open.

"Luna" I breathed as I saw her, simultaneously our eyes started to water.

"Thank Merlin!" she cried as I watched her.

Before any of us could say anymore I was up and had my arms around her, both of us sobbing our hearts out "Luna, oh Merlin! It was the worst vision ever! They killed you and I couldn't do anything about it" I cried as she held me tightly.

"I thought I had lost you 'Mione, you . . ." she paused and pulled back from me so she could look me in the eyes "you've been unconscious for two weeks, I thought you would never wake up" tears spilt from the pools around her eyes and fell like crystal down her pale cheeks.

I reached up slowly and rubbed the tear away "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry" I winced as moved away from her and rubbed frantically at my cheeks "it's all my fault, my parents, all . . . all those people who lost there lives" I whispered to myself.

Looking up at Luna more tears fell as I realised that I might have lost the only person who was there for me twenty four seven. "I can't believe I almost lost you. If . . . if it wasn't for, I stopped it from coming true" I looked away from Luna "you were going to die because of me" I glanced at her again with no emotion on my face "no one else can die for me, no one will die because of that vile monster" I finished with a hiss of hatred before my unemotional mask was back.

"My visions will help me, I will save everyone I can whilst finding a way to stop Lord Voldemort from ever getting what he wants".

"Hermione?" Luna was watching me concerned as I pushed the covers off of me and stood weakly from the bed "Hermione you shouldn't be up, you've only just awoken".

I shook my head as I changed into the clean clothes that were neatly folded at the side of my bed "I can't Luna, I know!" I looked up at her meaningfully "I know how to stop him, everyone's too afraid to do anything but I won't be! Not anymore!" I walked past her and she ran to catch up "He has taken everything from me so I think it's time we took things from him".

I looked at Luna whose eyes flashed with understanding "you know how to get rid of a Dark Lord?"

I bit my lip at the memory "when he kissed me" I shuddered "I saw the things he had done" I glanced at her sadly "I didn't see any of his future but I think I'm grateful that I could push away from him in time" I swallowed and licked my suddenly dry lips "the things he's already done and he's getting stronger".

Luna reached for my hand in hers as we walked away from the Hospital wing "what did you see Hermione? What did you see that makes you so certain on how to get rid of him?"

I glanced at her and smiled "have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

She looked at me confused "no, what is it?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure, I've been searching in the library to try to find out about it but, well I can't find anything. I'm thinking it's in the-"

"The forbidden section" she cut me of as realisation sparked in her eyes before she looked confused again "but was has this got to do with he-who-must-not-be-named".

I looked at her slightly annoyed "don't tell me that you're afraid to say his name".

She looked sheepish but all she did was shrug. I glared slightly before carrying on "well, all I know is … is that whatever a Horcrux is, Voldemort has made quite a few actually and that these are helping him some how".

Luna nodded and tapped her cheek with her free hand as she thought "so we have to get into the forbidden section to search?"

I nodded "yep and I know who to ask for help" I said happily with a mischievous glint in my eye.

Luna looked at me warily "you're not about to do what I think you're about to do are you?"

I nodded happily "yep".

Luna sighed exasperated "fine but they're eating dinner at the moment".

I nodded and changed direction from the library to the Great Hall "I am feeling a bit peckish, so let's go join them".

"Being unconscious for two weeks can do that to you 'Mione" Luna laughed and I joined in.

"Oh haha Lu, you're so funny and …" my eyes widened "oh. My. Merlin. I missed the Halloween ball" I glanced down unhappily "only just met the man and he's already ruining my life".

Luna smiled sadly "it's okay Hermione, there's the Christmas ball".

I nodded sadly "true, so tell me what have I missed so far".

Luna smiled as we walked "well, Lily and James are now officially a couple" I grinned and nodded as though I had expected that "Remus and Emma have decided to just stay friends, I know she still likes him but they had a talk and whatever he told her she understand fully and even shouted at Alice when she called Remus a git, oh which brings me to Alice and Frank another new couple" she said mischievously.

I laughed and nodded "yep, two of my couples are completed! And I understand about the whole Remus thing" I finished quietly whilst thinking about his furry little problem. I hadn't told Luna about it yet and wasn't sure if I was going to or not seeing as it wasn't my secret to tell. I understood that Werewolves had mates and Remus new Emma wasn't his mate.

"What about you and Sev?" I asked with a smile.

Luna blushed "I kissed him".

I laughed and nodded "can just imagine his face" shaking my head as I laughed some more I asked "so are you a couple now?"

"Not yet, I'm not really sure what's going on but I know it's not official yet".

I nodded slowly "I think I understand what's holding him back" I smiled "not to worry though Lu, give it time".

Luna nodded and smiled, the blush still faint on her cheeks "Sirius didn't go to the ball".

I glanced up at her shocked "he didn't?" I asked curiously.

"Nope" she shook her head "stood his date up, she wasn't too pleased. No one knows where he spent the night but he came in even later then James and Lily did and that was late".

I bit my lip "hmm".

Luna wasn't finished though "he's not dated since before the ball either, not even flirted with anyone" she looked slightly concerned "should we be worried?"

I bit my lip harder as I fidgeted nervously "I'm not sure" I said unsure of why my heart fluttered at the mention of Sirius but froze at the mention of his many dates "it is unusual for Sirius to not flirt with anyone with two legs".

Luna nodded just as we reached the entrance to the Great Hall "are you sure you want to go in there? There have been a lot of rumours 'Mione and not all of them are good".

I shrugged "I'm not going to hide away Lu" I pulled my hand out of Luna's and straightened my clothes.

"One more thing 'mione" Luna said hesitantly as I went to walk into the hall "the marauders know you're a Seer" I paled and stumbled back so I was next to her.

"How?" I paused in realisation "oh Merlin how could I be so stupid!" I looked at her with wide eyes "have they told anyone? Did anyone else hear? Oh, what are they going to be like with me now?"

I ran a hand through my curly hair, Luna reached forward and grabbed both my hands in hers so that they weren't moving "Hermione Granger! Stop your panicking, no one else heard and they would never spread your secrets around 'Mione".

She smiled at me as I nodded "yeah, you're right sorry" I grinned sheepishly at her "I'm just a bit emotional as of late".

Luna giggled as she started walking into the Great Hall "having a handsome dark lord try to snog your brains out can do that to a girl".

My mouth dropped open in shock and my eyes widened "Luna Lovegood! You did not just go there". I ran after her as she ran into the Hall and smacked her arm "Luna!" I whined with a pout "you're so mean to me".

She laughed as we made our way over to the Gryffindor table "sure 'Mione, sure I am".

"Hermione!" I heard three different voices squeal and flinched in pain as three girls tackled me into a hug.

The Hall grew silent as Lily, Alice and Emma pulled away "hi guys" I said quietly with a soft smile.

I glanced around nervously as students kept staring at me "erm".

"Hermione Granger!" a stern voice shouted behind me, I turned to see Madam Pomfrey walking towards me and smiled innocently at her.

"Madam Pomfrey" I said with a nod.

She glared at me as she looked me over "you should be in the hospital wing young lady!"

I pouted "but I've been in there for two weeks!" I glared at Luna as she mumbled "unconscious" before carrying on "I was hungry as well, really I'm feeling fine now".

I smiled as she wavered slightly before sighing "alright" I grinned and she glared "but if you're in any pain at all come see me" I nodded and her gaze softened as she said quietly "you might need to see me for check ups and you may need some dreamless sleep potions although they do not seem to work with you some times".

I frowned and nodded "okay and thank you but Dreamless sleep potions don't work on me Madam Pomfrey, they just make my dreams worse" I whispered so only she and Luna could hear me. Luna frowned and Madam Pomfrey looked concerned before she nodded and walked off.

"Dreamless sleep potions don't work on you?" Luna asked confused.

I rolled my eyes at her "how long have you been friends with me? Don't you remember that night around the time of my ninth birthday, my . . ." I hesitated "my Mum gave me the potion because I was having horrible dreams about" I paused "something . . . anyway the potion just made everything worse, it just rushed the images" shaking my head I smiled at Luna "never again will I take that potion Lu, not if it gives me even more dreams".

Luna nodded "I remember that" she looked at me sadly "I'm sorry Hermione".

I glanced at her confused as we followed the other girls the rest of the way to the Gryffindors table "what for?"

"I'm just sorry you have to go through this, I'm sorry you lost your parents and I'm sorry that a mad man is after you" Luna stated sadly.

I smiled at her "none of this is your fault Luna don't ever think that again, having you as my soul sister is more then I could ask for".

Luna smiled "I've been thinking about that!"

"About what Lu?"

"Well, in one of my lessons we were learning about soul bonds and well . . . what if we're soul bonded" I opened my mouth to speak but she carried on quickly before I could "I know most people think being soul bonded means you have to be romantically involved but you don't" she stated happily with a wide smile.

I turned my head to the side in thought "well how do we know if we're soul bonded?"

"Well, there's a spell to check but I've not actually learnt it yet, maybe we could do that later".

I nodded slowly "okay but what if we were soul bonded what would that mean?"

She shrugged "I've not gotten that far in the book yet but there was a small mention of speaking in the mind".

I nodded again as we reached the table and blushed as Sirius looked up from his conversation with James, Remus and Peter. I looked away quickly and scowled at Luna when she giggled.

I stuck my tongue out at her as we sat down. I was over from James who was now sat next to Lily, Sirius on his other side then Frank and Alice. Peter was sat next to Remus who was on my left whilst Luna, Emma and Kingsley were on my right.

I smiled at the marauders as they congratulated me on my escape from the hospital wing before I leaned closer to talk to James, thankful that Lily was deep in conversation with Emma and Alice "I hear you're the one to ask if I wanted to sneak somewhere out of bounds" I whispered.

James grinned as Remus, Sirius and Peter leaned closer "why would you need to get somewhere out of bounds?"

I smiled "I'll tell you that once you get me there".

The Marauders looked at each other before turning to me with a nod "you have yourself a deal, do you think you could sneak to the Gryffindor portrait after hours tonight?"

I turned to Luna who had been listening in "I think they have a soul bond" she said making me smile slightly "and I'll meet you there as well if you wish".

I bit my lip as I thought "I think it best you stay Luna, I don't want to get you into trouble if we fail and anyway, if we're in detention it will be up to you to do all the research".

Luna nodded "I still think they are soul bonded" I laughed softly before turning to the Marauders.

"You have yourself a deal Gentlemen" they all grinned at me.

"Well then ladies, what say you to a fair game of quidditch before then?"

I grimaced and shrugged "I've never been on a broom" I said hesitantly.

They all looked at me shock before Sirius stuttered "what?"

Luna laughed at their expressions "let's just say that 'Mione here once fell out of a very tall tree and she's been afraid of heights since".

I scowled "did you really just have to tell them that?"

Luna smiled innocently "yes".

I smirked "well then I might have to tell Severus about that time when you decided you weren't interested in boys".

Luna stared at me for a moment as the listening Marauders gaped at us. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I my dear soul sister Lu?" I asked innocently making her blush.

"Fine" she muttered "no more stories".

I laughed and soon she joined in "I want to hear about this story" said James who was watching us with a smile.

I exchanged a glance with Luna before we burst out laughing again "maybe one day James".

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**All readers please review… please answer these questions for me, to help me along with the story.**

**1. Are my chapters too long, too short or all right? **

**2. How's the story so far?**

**3. Is there anything you would like me to write about more?**

**4. Do you have any ideas of how Tom Riddle can meet Hermione again? **

**5. Who should become a close friend to Hermione (other then Luna)?**

**6. In the end should Hermione, Luna or both go back to her time? **

**7. Can anyone tell me which Horcrux's are already created when the marauders were in school? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE YOUR FEEDBACK ABOUT THESE THINGS.**


	13. Order of Phoenix meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Okay, so here's what I have from all of your answers to my questions :) please continue answering it would truly help me to have all of your opinions.**

1. **Are my chapters too long, too short or all right? **

Okay, could be a little longer though.

**2. How's the story so far?**

Good,

interesting,

**3. Is there anything you would like me to write about more?**

Relationships, (as in couples)

Hermione's training (which is a good idea so I'm going to use it :)

**4. Do you have any ideas of how Tom Riddle can meet Hermione again? **

Hogwarts Express,

Diagon Alley,

crash Christmas vacation,

Forbidden Forest,

**5. Who should become a close friend to Hermione (other then Luna)?**

Lily,

Regulus,

James (because they would have the same sibling relationship as Harry and Hermione did.)

**6. In the end should Hermione, Luna or both go back to her time? **

No, ||||

Yes, |||

Still open for voting though ...

**7. Can anyone tell me which Horcrux's are already created when the marauders were in school? **

Marvolo Gaunts Ring. – Made after he murdered his Father – Gaunt Shack

Tom Riddle's Diary. – Moaning Murtles death

Helga Hufflepuffs cup. – Hezibah Smith's death

Salazar Slytherin's Locket. – Death of a muggle - cave

Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. – someone murdered during marauder's days. – ROR

Nagini – Familiar …. I think this is after James dies yeah? But I think I'm going to change it …

**Thank you to all reviewers and even more thanks to the people who answered my much needed answered questions :D **

**On with the story -**

* * *

* Order of Phoenix meeting *

"Do you know what she is up to Albus?" asked the very worried voice of Edgar Bones. He was a tall man in his late twenties, his blonde hair ruffled and messy looking whilst his green eyes shone with curiosity and a little bit of worry. His pregnant wife sat beside him, she was glancing between her husband and her ex Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as they spoke about what happened in Hogsmeade.

Just as Albus opened his mouth to reply and gruff voice interrupted "how do we know she is up to anything?" Everyone turned to look at Alaster Moody, who glared at them all.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again only to close it in resignation as he was once again interrupted.

"She may look small"

"and be very young"

"but that girl has more"

"brains then all of us put together"

Everyone watched the red haired twins finish each others sentences as though they were in a tennis match.

"Gideon and Fabian are right Alaster, Miss Granger may not have been a student in Hogwarts long but she has already exceeded all of the Professors expectations" Professor Aurora Sinistra confessed from her seat between Professor Horace Slughorn and Professor Pomona Sprout. Albus glanced around at the other Professors to see them all nodding in agreement.

He couldn't help but feel proud of his Granddaughter and one look at his wife showed that Minerva felt the same. Minerva of course was always proud of Hermione but she couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that her daughter and son in-law couldn't be there to see it all, to see their little girl growing into the beautiful woman she is.

Clearing his throat so that no one would interrupt him this time Dumbledore began speaking "I can not say for sure what she up to but being my Granddaughter means that I can read her sometimes. I know she is up to something because she's been deeper in thought then she ever has been and has anyone else not noticed her whispering conversations with the Marauders?"

There was a moment of silence before Fabian and Gideon Prewitt both fell into giggles. They were looking at each other and laughing as though they were having a private conversation in their heads.

"What exactly do you find so funny Misters Prewitts?" asked Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus, brother in-law to Minerva, Uncle to Ariana Granger nee Dumbledore. He was not a man who often spoke, no one really knew that much about him but everyone knew one thing. He loved Hermione as though she was his own granddaughter, he even seemed to know her better then her own parents had sometimes. So if the red haired twins knew something about Hermione then he wanted to know.

Glaring over at them until their laughter faded Aberforth waited impatiently for them to answer.

They shrunk back from his glare and gulped "well, you see"

"maybe our Hermione"

"is coming up with"

"a prank with our"

"dear Marauders"

Everyone was looking back and forth between the twins but as soon as what they has said sunk in everyone switched their gazes from the twins and to the Headmaster. Albus for his part didn't seem as though he believed this one bit.

He chuckled and shook his head slowly "Gideon, Fabian, if Hermione ever planned a prank I believe Hogwarts would be doomed".

Aberforth joined in the chuckling as Minerva narrowed her eyes at the memory. Everyone else looked between the three confused until Aberforth spoke up "I remember when she was five, she dragged poor Luna into it".

Minerva chuckled this time shocking nearly everyone in the room "Oh, Aberforth don't be so naïve. Luna was in no way forced, it was in fact Luna who decided what colour to dye everything … and everyone".

The Prewitt twins moved closer in anticipation "what happened?"

"Well Hermione and Luna thought that Luna's parent's house was just too plain so they decided to add a bit of colour" Minerva started.

Aberforth chuckled as he joined in the story "yes, very bright colours at that" he shook his head in slight disbelief "I'm not sure I'll ever understand how you could keep all of those colours in your house Xenophilius, Stella". He received a chuckle from the two as Xenophilius pulled his wife closer to him.

"Hermione saved my wife's life, without her Stella wouldn't be with me so I would do anything for that girl" Xeno said whilst looking lovingly at his wife.

Stella smiled up at him and spoke in a soft calming voice that reminded everyone of Luna "Oh Xeno, you know you love the colour just as much as the reason behind keeping it" she patted his cheek whilst shaking her head in amusement before looking at everyone around the room "lets just say our house looks like a very bright rainbow, you may need sunglasses if you ever decide to visit".

Everyone laughed before Moody gruffly pulled everyone back to topic "this doesn't explain why you think she's up to something, other then whisperings with the Marauders but I somehow highly doubt she would pull anyone else into her schemes if they're harmful or dangerous".

Everyone paused at that and nodded slowly, it did seem to them as though Hermione would not want to involve her friends.

"We'll keep an eye on her for now" Albus said taking charge "there's also one thing that I may have forgotten to tell everyone about my granddaughter but" he paused and exchanged and unreadable glance with his wife "I need everyone to take an unbreakable vow if they so wish to hear what I have to say".

Everyone looked confused, wary and interested "okay" they all murmured.

Aberforth shook his head in disbelief not thinking that this was the best action to take. He stood up and walked over to the window that looked out towards the black lake. Everyone was in Albus Dumbledore's office, some had taken the floo network whilst others had either apparated or used a Portkey to get to Hogsmeade before making their way to the castle. Aberforth having already lived in Hogsmeade and seen often visiting his brother didn't disillusion himself when entering or leaving the castle whilst many other chose to hide away.

He was hoping he would see his granddaughter because he had not seen her since the funeral of her parents. He shuddered remembering how Hermione's eyes held nothing but grief and pain yet she never let a tear fall. She just stood between her grandparents staring up at the sky as the rain fell like small tears. She ignored everyone not smiling once, but also not showing any other emotion. She seemed almost robot like, as though she had no more feelings left to give.

He was worried, he understood what it meant when you didn't grieve. The loss of his sister had been too much for him, causing him to hate his brother and everyone around him. The birth of Hermione had brought him out of his shell, only a little but he had grieved. He had spent years alone doing nothing but grieving. Hermione on the other hand was doing everything so she wouldn't have to grieve and the longer she put it off the harder it would get.

Aberforth shook his head and rejoined the rest of the Order listening with slight amusement as they expressed their disbelief that Hermione Granger was a true seer.

"Oh please Albus you can't expect us to believe that" one of the Professor's spoke up.

Aberforth shook his head as Albus did nothing more then smile patiently for them all to calm down.

Xenophilius on the other hand seemed to have no patience and shouted "can you all shut up!" everyone was silent as they looked at the usually calm man glare around at them all "Hermione dreamt of my wife's death! She is the only reason I got to Stella on time that day, I would never have known if she didn't tell me about her dreams, if Luna didn't force me to check on her Mother I would be a widow now" he took a deep breath to calm himself "I don't care if you don't believe what Albus is telling you but I will not have any ill talk about Hermione".

There was a moment of silence before "what do you wish for us to do Albus?" Arthur Weasley, brother in law to the Prewitt twins spoke from beside his pregnant wife.

Albus regarded him silently before he sighed "we need to stop Hermione's dreams from coming true".

"Is that possible?" Professor Slughorn spoke for the first time.

"The future's not set in stone Horace" Moody grumbled as he moved across the room "I have to go, it's time we all went" he said as he glanced around before looking at Albus "contact me when she has another vision, I'll do what I can" with a nod Alaster Moody was gone through the floo network.

There was a moment of silence before everyone was agreeing and leaving. Albus, Minerva, Aberforth, Stella and Xenophilius were the only ones left until the Lovegoods stood up.

"We must be going Albus, will Hermione be with us this Christmas?"

Albus opened his mouth to reply but Minerva cut him off "I think it wise that we speak to Hermione first, it . . . it will be hard this Christmas for her so I believe we should let her decide what she wishes to do".

There was a round of hugs and shaking of hands before the Lovegoods left. Aberforth regarded his brother silently "aren't you worried?" he asked quietly.

"About what my dear brother?" Albus asked.

"Hermione" was the only thing he said before he stood up and walked to the door "she hasn't grieved yet Albus, you know it will only get worse if she doesn't" he opened the door but stopped before leaving "Riddle wants her for a reason Albus and I don't think it's just for her gift, there must have been a way he found out and other then people under a wizarding oath no one else knows" he narrowed his eyes "everyone's still alive so he found out somehow Albus and I advise you to find out how".

Without even a goodbye Aberforth Dumbledore swept out of the Headmaster's office. Minerva glanced at her husband in worry "he's right Albus, we haven't been betrayed so how else is he getting his information?"

Albus looked back at her equally worried "I don't know Minerva but I believe I must visit the Ministry of Magic, maybe they know something that I do not".

Minerva nodded with a sigh, she was exhausted. There had been too much loss and worry already and she some how knew without having to be a Seer that there would be more to come.

* * *

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the castle Hermione Granger was sneaking around the restricted section. She quietly scanned the large tomes surrounding her before pulling out a rather small one. Opening it up she coughed as a gust of air escaped the book and dust surrounded her.

Waving a hand in front of her face to make the dust disappear Hermione moved over to the old wooden table and placed the small book down, it may have been small but it was so thick and heavy that Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to leave the restricted section with it. She sighed in irritation before her eyes lit up as she read the first page, she gasped and coughed as she sucked up more dust.

Coughing and blinking away tears from her choking episode Hermione flipped open to the page she needed and couldn't help but grin as she found what she was looking for. She had finally found what a Horcrux was. Reading more of the page her grin faded into horror and her eyes became haunted.

If what she thought was true and what this book said was true . . . then the wizarding world was in so much more trouble then anyone thought.

* * *

**Review! **

**Don't worry next chapter you'll get to see how Hermione got into the restricted section and in more detail of what happened whilst in their. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Pippy, Invisibility cloak and Horcrux?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**I'm disappointed that I couldn't get over 100 with my last chapter :( I'm hoping for more reviews this time please! **

* * *

_**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**_

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE!**_

* * *

Hermione glanced quickly over towards Emma who was snoring softly in her bed and sighed before quietly pushing back her covers. She slipped her legs out slowly and cringed as a wooden floorboard creaked beneath her feet. Peaking over at Emma again she let out the breath that had whooshed back into her.

She bit her lip in concentration as she tiptoed towards the Dormitory door, she cringed every time the floorboards decided to squeak. Once she finally reached the door she glanced back at Emma to make sure she was still asleep, but all Emma did was let out a loud snore and roll over so she was facing away from the door. Hermione let out a chuckle and shook her head before quietly and slowly pulling open the door and stepping through.

As soon as she stepped out of the warmth of her dormitory Hermione realised just how cold it was. Tightening the long cloak she had on around her she crept down the long stone stairs until she reached the common room. Scanning the room to make sure that there were no Ravenclaws still up she slowly moved towards the stone Raven at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common room.

"Miss should not be out of bed" a small squeaky voice said from just behind her. Hermione cringed and slowly turned around to face a small House elf with a purple dress on.

Hermione nodded her head "I know I was just ..." she paused trying to think of an excuse "I was just going to the kitchens" she finished trying to look sheepish "I didn't eat much at dinner so I was going to get a snack".

"Well Raven's girly just has to stay here and Pippy will get her something" the house elf, _Pippy_ said confidently. Hermione was sure she caught the challenging look in the house elf's eyes.

_Damn!_

"Erm, that's fine Pippy I'm sure you're very busy" Hermione said with a tense smile. How could she get away from the house elf without it telling her Grandfather?

"Nonsense Pippy has finished cleaning" the house elf stood taller as it stared at Hermione "the children should not be out of bed after hours Miss, you might get in troubles".

Hermione couldn't help but smile down at the house elf that was only trying to help her. She sighed and kneeled down so she was looking at said house elf and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Pippy" she said gravely, knowing she couldn't lie to the house elf she opted for telling the truth "I have to go do something that could help the light win the war and doing it know is the only time I can do it" she sighed sadly "I don't want to get you into trouble Pippy but I really have to do this".

Pippy scanned Hermione's face as though she could find the truth before nodding making her long ears flop back and forth "ok, Pippy will help Miss" she said happily as she smiled "what does Miss need?"

Hermione smiled gratefully "thank you Pippy but I really don't want to get you into trouble".

Pippy smiled "Miss won't get Pippy into trouble Pippy promises".

Hermione bit her lip debating whether she could use the help or not "okay" she agreed quietly with a frown "but if it seems like we're about to be caught please get away".

Pippy seemed to pout before nodding sadly "Pippy promises".

Hermione smiled and stood up "thank you, you must also promise me that this won't get back to my Grandpa".

Pippy looked confused "grandpa?"

Hermione laughed quietly "the headmaster".

Pippy's eyes widened before she suddenly bowed deeply, her nose nearly touching the floor "forgive Pippy Mistress, Pippy did not know".

Hermione lo0ked so confused that all she could say was "eh?"

"Pippy is honour bound to the Dumbledore line"

"What does that mean?" Hermi0ne asked confused, then her eyes suddenly widened "you're not a slave are you?" she asked in horror.

Pippy seemed to let out a giggle but was still in the bow "no Mistress we are payed for our work".

Hermione let out a sigh of relief "do you enjoy what you do?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course" Pippy chirped "without Dumblydore my family line would have finished long ago" she said happily.

Hermione nodded slowly "ok, as long as you are happy … you are happy aren't you?"

"Of course Pippy is happy, she gets to work for pretty Mistress"

Hermione blushed but smiled "please stop bowing" she asked quietly.

Pippy stood up with a large smile on her face and Hermione suddenly had a flash of an other house elf. This was clutching a sock and looking extremely happy about something, it was only wearing a dirty cloth but was gazing up at someone with eyes full of love.

"Dobby" a deep voice said that made Hermione's heart fill with warmth … it was the voice from her dream. The voice belonged to the boy with the dark messy black hair and glasses, the one who looked like James but had Lily's eyes … Harry.

Hermione blinked the memory away with a frown "dobby?" she asked herself.

Pippy gasped and looked u at Hermione with large eyes. Hermione frowned "what is it Pippy?"

Pippy looked sad "Dobby is Pippy's baby … Dobby was taken away by the man with long silver hair".

Hermione frowned sadly at the house elf "I'm sorry Pippy, I'll try my best to find him for you" she said with a soft smile. Pippy glanced up with large tears in her eyes and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh please! Pippy would be so pleased to have Dobby back".

"Of course" Hermione said softly.

"Thank yous Mistress Mia thank you!" Pippy said in a much more high pitched voice then usual. Hermione cringed but smiled anyway "now where does Mistress need to go?"

"To the kitchens Pippy" Hermione said kindly.

"Of course" and before Hermione knew it Pippy had grabbed her arm and she felt as though she was apparating before she opened her eyes and breathed slowly to make the dizziness disappear.

"Please don't do that again" she muttered shaking her head.

Pippy looked sorry before she shrugged "Will Mistress be okay from here or does she need anything else?"

"Mistr- … erm Herm- ... I'm fine thank You Pippy" Hermione blinked shaking her head. Talking to house elves seemed to be bad for your speech. She glanced around her to find she was in the kitchens. To one side were large stores of food, the other was all kitchen ware and in the middle were four long tables with a head table at the end. They seemed to be spaced in the exact places the tables in the Great Hall were.

Hermione watched with interest as small house elves buzzed around the kitchen. They seemed to really enjoy their jobs. Shaking her head she scanned around for the exit and found what looked to be the back of a portrait. Biting her lip nervously she slowly pushed open the kitchen portrait and glanced around the hall.

She couldn't see the Marauders anywhere and groaned nervously as she stepped out of the kitchen and moved towards an alcove so that she was hidden in the shadows. She waited and after getting bored she sat on the window sill and looked out of the window at the moon. It was half full now, she knew what would happen when it was full and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Remus. Someone so nice should not have to go through so much.

Suddenly Hermione's head snapped up and she frowned. She could sense people there but could not see them. She scanned the dark corridors but couldn't see anyone. Slowly pushing herself up from the window sill she hesitantly stepped out of the darkness and into the hallway.

No one was there.

She cocked her head to the side and listened, a quiet shuffle was heard from next to her and she span around pointing her wand at empty space. She frowned again "you do know I know a curse that can make it impossible for you to ever have sexual intercourse" she stated quietly with a raised eyebrow at the empty space.

A minute later four boys showed up. She smirked as she saw the pale faces of Sirius, Remus, James and Peter.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked in shock making Hermione chuckle and shrug.

She ignored his spluttering and turned to look at James "you said you could get me in the forbidden library … how?" She asked.

James smiled a smile that said 'I know something you don't' making Hermione roll her eyes and shake her head playfully.

"Well, it's time we make you a Marauder Hermione because no other person apart from us four know I have this … well and my Dad" he added sheepishly making Hermione giggle.

He moved closer to him and as Hermione watched him curiously he swung a silvery piece of cloth around them both. She gasped when she realised what it was.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" she asked in awe.

James nodded smugly "my Dad gave it me last year, it's been a great help with our pranks".

Hermione scowled slightly before sighing "how are we all going to fit under this?"

James smiled slightly "we're not, you and Sirius are".

Hermione gulped and felt a blush rise to her cheeks "huh?"

"Yep, me, Remus and Pete here are going to go make a distraction on the other side of the castle. Should hopefully give you enough time to get what you need".

Hermione nodded slowly "ok, I'm not going to bother asking what you're going to do" she turned to move to Sirius before turning back "just don't get caught".

"Do we ever?" James asked in mock shock.

Hermione laughed whilst Remus seemed to stare at James incredulously "you wouldn't be called the Marauders unless people knew it was you who made the pranks James".

"Oh yeah" James said sheepishly with a light blush across his cheeks. He cleared his throat to try to hide his embarrassment "well get going then".

Hermione watched as James pulled out a piece of parchment and then all three of them were walking off. Hermione gulped nervously as she felt Sirius's presence close to her side. She could feel the heat radiating of him and shifted her feet so she didn't start fanning her self. She hesitantly turned to look at him and found him smirking at her.

"Hot?" he asked in amusement and she blushed.

"Erm, yeah" she answered shyly.

"Well you're about to get a lot hotter" he said with a laugh "come on we need to get to the library before the chaos starts".

Hermione nodded and moved closer to Sirius, he pulled the cloak around them both making sure that everything was covered he pulled her closer until her back was pressed against his chest.

Hermione feeling much more flustered with being so close to Sirius nodded hesitantly and nearly gasped as his hands moved to her hips so he could steer her in the directions they needed to go. The only thing Hermione could do was try to make her brain work as the skin beneath his hands started to heat up.

"Hermione" Sirius whispered as they moved into the library thankfully having not seen any of the Professors patrolling.

"Yes" she whispered back even though she didn't need to whisper anymore it felt as though talking any louder would ruin something. What that something was she wasn't sure of yet.

"I … I wanted to ask" she turned around to see him gulp nervously.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"W . . . well" he stuttered and blushed before he took a deep breath and let it all out as he asked "wouldyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"

Hermione stared at him before blinking twice "what?" she asked confused trying to work out what he had just said.

Blushing a brighter red Sirius muttered "would you go on a date with me?"

Hermione blushed and her eyes widened in shock. Sirius who was looking anywhere but at Hermione decided he couldn't stand the silence and turned to look at her only just realising how close they were.

"Yes" she breathed as she looked up at him, their noses inches apart. She grinned in delight as he smiled widely.

"Great" he said loudly, a lot more happy.

Hermione smiled and blushed when his gaze moved down to her mouth. She bit her lip nervously and he groaned moving away.

"I . . . please don't do that" he groaned.

Hermione once again confused said "do what?"

"Bite your lip like that you don't know what it does to me" he said then suddenly realising what he had said blushed and looked quickly away.

Hermione also blushing couldn't help the smile that spread across her face "I can't promise anything" she said softly and laughed when he turned around in shock.

She turned away from him still chuckling at his blushing face and moved towards the restricted section.

"So what are we looking for?" Sirius suddenly asked minutes later as they were searching through books.

Hermione glanced at him "something to do with Horcruxes".

"Horcruxes? What are they?"

"I don't know, if I knew we wouldn't be looking Sirius" she said chuckling at him.

Sirius smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes knowing what was coming "you don't look very serious".

Hermione shook her head "no but you look very Sirius" she said with a giggle before suddenly awkwardly clearing her throat and turning back to the books. _She never giggled!_ She told herself _so why start now?_

The answer was simple and he also smelt completely amazing, Hermione thought to herself as she watched Sirius scan through books. The way his hair fell into his face as he leaned down to read the book titles. The way his eyes narrowed in concentration and his forehead scrunched up when he was confused.

"You're staring" he stated as he looked at her with a smirk.

Hermione although blushing furiously smirked "so what if am?"

Sirius smirked back "no reason, but I think that if you don't want me to ravish you here in the library we might want to hurry up and find this book".

Hermione laughed, shook her head and wandered off to a darker corner of the restricted section. She could hear Sirius chuckling to himself.

She quietly scanned the large tomes surrounding her before pulling out a rather small one. Opening it up she coughed as a gust of air escaped the book and dust surrounded her.

Waving a hand in front of her face to make the dust disappear Hermione moved over to the old wooden table and placed the small book down, it may have been small but it was so thick and heavy that Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to leave the restricted section with it. She sighed in irritation before her eyes lit up as she read the first page, she gasped and coughed as she sucked up more dust.

Coughing and blinking away tears from her choking episode Hermione flipped open to the page she needed and couldn't help but grin as she found what she was looking for. She had finally found what a Horcrux was. Reading more of the page her grin faded into horror and her eyes became haunted.

"Oh Merlin!"

If what she thought was true and what this book said was true . . . then the wizarding world was in so much more trouble then anyone thought.

"Sirius!" Hermione called out and heard footsteps hurry to where she stood huddled over a book.

"What? Are you okay?" he said scanning around the room for any danger.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes "I've found it".

Sirius moved closer "what does it say? What are Horcruxes?"

"Nothing good Sirius" she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to look over the book with her "listen to this".

She moved her finger over the page until she found the part she needed "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which the witch or Wizard has hidden a part of their soul. To do so is very dangerous and uses much Dark Magic but it also puts the Witch or Wizard closer to immortality. With a Horcrux said Witch or Wizard could resurrect themselves if their bodies were destroyed" Hermione took a deep breath and carried on "to create more then one could diminish the Humanity of the Witch or Wizard and could even disfigure them".

"Oh Godric" Sirius breathed in horror.

Hermione looked at him "that's not the worst part Sirius" she said in a strained voice.

"There's more?" he asked incredulous.

Hermione nodded slowly and turned her gaze back to the page "to create a Horcrux a Witch or Wizard must" she took a deep breath before speaking more quietly "kill an other human being before depositing their soul into something of significance to them".

"Oh Merlin! Why would anyone want to do that?" Sirius suddenly snapped his gaze to Hermione "you're not planning on doing it are you?"

Hermione scowled at him in disgust "of course not you fool!" she snapped whilst smacking the back of his head. "I can't explain how I know but Voldemort has made some".

"Some? As in more then one?" he asked in horror "how many?" he suddenly demanded.

Hermione bit her lip in thought before saying so quietly that Sirius had to strain to listen "seven".

Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock "Seven" he breathed out "oh Godric, what are we going to do?"

Hermione looked at Sirius unsure on whether she wanted to bring him into it or not. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned his worried face before saying "I don't know" whilst in her mind saying _find and destroy every last one of the Horcruxes"._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**YAY! We're finally getting somewhere with Sirius/Hermione :P more to come in late chapters! **


	15. BreakDown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

_**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**_

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE!**_

* * *

_**YAY! **__I NOW HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! WHOOPEE! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, STORY UPDATED AND STORY FAVOURITED! ESPECIALLY THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO AUTHOR FAVOURITED, I LOVE YOU ALL! :) _

* * *

_Quick question, does anyone know the ingredients to making Wolfsbane potion?_

* * *

_"Sirius!" Hermione called out and heard footsteps hurry to where she stood huddled over a book._

_"What? Are you okay?" he said scanning around the room for any danger._

_Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes "I've found it"._

_Sirius moved closer "what does it say? What are Horcruxes?"_

_"Nothing good Sirius" she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to look over the book with her "listen to this"._

_She moved her finger over the page until she found the part she needed "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which the witch or Wizard has hidden a part of their soul. To do so is very dangerous and uses much Dark Magic but it also puts the Witch or Wizard closer to immortality. With a Horcrux said Witch or Wizard could resurrect themselves if their bodies were destroyed" Hermione took a deep breath and carried on "to create more then one could diminish the Humanity of the Witch or Wizard and could even disfigure them"._

_"Oh Godric" Sirius breathed in horror._

_Hermione looked at him "that's not the worst part Sirius" she said in a strained voice._

_"There's more?" he asked incredulous._

_Hermione nodded slowly and turned her gaze back to the page "to create a Horcrux a Witch or Wizard must" she took a deep breath before speaking more quietly "kill an other human being before depositing their soul into something of significance to them"._

_"Oh Merlin! Why would anyone want to do that?" Sirius suddenly snapped his gaze to Hermione "you're not planning on doing it are you?"_

_Hermione scowled at him in disgust "of course not you fool!" she snapped whilst smacking the back of his head. "I can't explain how I know but Voldemort has made some"._

_"Some? As in more then one?" he asked in horror "how many?" he suddenly demanded._

_Hermione bit her lip in thought before saying so quietly that Sirius had to strain to listen "seven"._

_Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock "Seven" he breathed out "oh Godric, what are we going to do?"_

_Hermione looked at Sirius unsure on whether she wanted to bring him into it or not. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned his worried face before saying "I don't know" whilst in her mind saying __find and destroy every last one of the Horcruxes"._

* * *

Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand quickly "we have to get out of here" when she wouldn't move he said sternly "now!"

Hermione glared at him before turning back to the book "I have to take the proof but I can't take the book! What am I going to do?" she asked worried.

Sirius sighed and shook his head before reaching for the page on Horcruxes and to Hermione's horror he pulled, tearing the page right out. As he tearing it a scream so loud erupted from the book that they were sure it must have been heard. They shared a panicked look before Sirius quickly handed the page to Hermione who folded and tucked it down her bra and out of sight. If Sirius wasn't so panicked and putting the book back he would have teased her for it.

"Come on Sirius" this time it was Hermione urging him to hurry up as she grabbed his hand and hurried out of the forbidden section. They froze as they saw the library door open.

"Quickly" Sirius whispered as he threw the invisible cloak over them. Hermione held her breath as Madam Pince stepped through the door and looked suspiciously around.

"Hello?" she called out. When no one replied she frowned again and moved forward. She started to walk to the Forbidden section and before Hermione could start hyperventilating Sirius quickly pushed her to the side and made sure to quietly move towards the door leaving Madam Pince to look around her library suspiciously.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as they exited the library "thank Merlin, I thought for sure we had been caught".

Sirius smiled crookedly at her "I was a bit worried there for a moment love, but my awesomely quick thinking helped us escape" he winked at her and she giggled "they don't call me a Marauder for nothing you know".

"Hmm" Hermione said with a slight smile "I never knew with all those detentions you get I thought you were always getting caught".

Sirius glanced at her in mock horror but she could see the laughter twinkling in his eyes "well now! The nerve, ask a girl on a date and she suddenly starts offending you".

Hermione laughed and soon Sirius joined in "oh shush or I'll take back the date".

Sirius pouted down at her "you wouldn't".

Hermione smiled softly up at him as her heart melted at his pout and large puppy dog eyes "no, you're right I wouldn't".

Sirius suddenly smirked "knew you couldn't resist me love".

Hermione blushed and looked away, why did he suddenly keep calling her love? For whatever reason, Hermione found herself not minding because when he called her love her heart fluttered and butterflies seemed to create a storm in her stomach.

They started walking away from the library but Hermione noticed they weren't going to the Kitchens or to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a whisper, afraid in case there was a teacher close.

"To the Gryffindor common room" Hermione quickly tensed and looked up at him slightly. It was hard to look him straight in the eye seeing as he was so tall and behind her. Very close behind her. As they moved she could feel his chest press against her back and it sent more flutters running through her body.

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"Because I need you to explain more to me … and to my friends" he added as an after thought.

"what do you mean?" she asked feeling more nervous.

"We know what you're hiding 'Mione … we just want you to understand that you can trust us".

Hermione gulped and bit her lip with furrowed brows, she knew she couldn't trust all of them. Her instincts told her not to trust Peter and she always trusted her instincts.

She stayed silent for most of the journey but froze when she heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Someone's coming" she whispered hurriedly to Sirius who froze with her and cocked his head to the side and listened harder.

He glanced around and pulled her into a small alcove so they were out of the way of the person heading towards them.

They both held their breath nervously as the footsteps grew louder. Hermione shaking slightly, not wanting to get caught and into trouble with her Grandparents, stepped back slightly so she was pressed closer to the alcove. This also made her closer to Sirius who gulped at the closeness and closed his eyes.

_Think of Snape in his undies! Think of Snape in his undies! He kept chanting over and over again._

Hermione completely oblivious to Sirius's struggles narrowed her eyes to try and see into the darkness. She saw a small light and knew that someone was using their wand for light. She gasped as the figure stepped closer and she realised who it was. Her face split into a smile.

"Grandpa!" she shouted as she pushed herself off of Sirius and out from under the cloak. Sirius shocked didn't manage to stop her in time. Hermione flew into the open arms of Aberforth.

"What are you doing in Hogwarts?"

Aberforth's face softened as he looked down at Hermione "I came to see you" he said with a quick wink "why else would I be in this freezing cold castle at night?"

Hermione laughed "for an order meeting Abe" she stuck her tongue out at Aberforth as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't bloody hide anything from you, kids these days" he muttered to himself.

He tensed when someone slowly moved closer to them "who're you?" he growled out as he pulled Hermione slightly closer to him.

"S … Sirius Black Sir" Sirius stuttered with a slight bow of his head.

Abe relaxed when Hermione gently took his hand "Abe I want you to meet a friend of mine".

"Sirius this is my Grandpa Abe and Abe this is Sirius" she said cheerfully with a smile.

Abe scanned her face with narrowed eyes before smiling "friend you say?"

Hermione nodded confused and watched in amusement as both men sized each other up before firmly shaking hands "men!" she muttered to herself with a shake of her head.

She blushed and replied "yes Abe … a friend" she warned him with her eyes but he just winked at her.

"What are your intentions t0 my Granddaughter?" he asked Sirius who in return gulped nervously.

He felt himself grow warm and started to stutter uncomfortably before Hermione sighed and pouted "please don't scare him away Abe".

Abe turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

Hermione knowing what he wanted to know blushed and looked away from both of them "I … I really like him Grandpa" she whispered.

Abe smiled as he looked down at a very embarrassed Hermione "I know you do" he turned to Sirius "please look after her". He pulled Hermione into a hug again kissing her gently on the top of her curly hair "I'm sorry I can't talk longer but I don't want to get you in trouble for being out after hours" he pulled away and nodded down the corridor "go".

Hermione smiled and moved over to Sirius who nodded at Abe before covering themselves with the invisibility cloak. As they walked away down the corridor they heard Abe mutter "I've got to get myself one of those". Sirius and Hermione exchanged an amused look before laughing.

"Nice bloke" Sirius muttered making Hermione giggle.

"He's taking up the role of Father since-" she cut herself off and swallowed harshly as she looked away. Her eyes began to water and the thought if her own father but she shook her head and made her hands into fists, making sure her nails dug into her palm so that she would not think of her family but of the sudden sharp pain in her hands.

She hissed slightly as her nails pierced her skin but didn't stop digging them in.

"I'm sorry" Sirius murmured quietly.

Hermione shook her head but didn't raise it to look up at him as they reached the Gryffindor common room she barely heard Sirius mutter the password or felt Sirius's hands as he pulled the cloak off them and moved her towards the chair in front of the fireplace.

As she sat down Sirius knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away from her lap so he could examine them. He winced at the blood and sighed sadly "you shouldn't hurt yourself" he looked up at her but couldn't see her face because her long curly hair was hiding it as she looked down at her lap.

"It's not bad remembering your parents" he said quietly as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for James to come back before you get these healed". He ripped the handkerchief in two and placed one part in her left hand and the other in her right. He moved her hands into fists so she was pressing tightly on the clothes. He hoped that would stop the blood until James or Remus was back.

He nervously looked towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room before glancing back at Hermione.

"It's okay to cry" he whispered as he sat down in front of her and placed his hands around hers "no one will think any different of you".

When she didn't reply he sadly looked at the hands "you've lost so much Hermione" he said even softer "no one expects you to be so strong all the time".

Hermione took a shaky deep breath as her shoulders started to shake from the sobs she wouldn't let escape. _She would not cry_ she kept telling herself over and over again. _She will not cry. Ever!_

She didn't believe herself though and that saddened her even more. A tear escaped from her right eye and it slowly slid across her cheek. She took another shuddering breath and closed her eyes tight but once one tear had fallen the others started. Soon she was crying silently with her teeth digging into her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry out loud.

"Hermione" Sirius muttered sadly as he placed he forehead against the top of her head. He took a deep breath and her smell seemed to fly around him, _Rose_s _and Vanilla. _She smelt beautiful, if that was even possible.

Hermione tightened her hands around the ripped handkerchief as sobs suddenly erupted from her mouth. Tears fell from her tightly closed eyes and fell onto Sirius's hands which were still place over hers.

Sirius stared at one of the shimmering tears as it slowly rolled down the side of his hand. He was sure it seemed to glimmer a pearly colour before it fell onto Hermione's pyjama pants and became absorbed in the fabric. He stared in shock at where the tear had fell onto his hand until Hermione's sobs made him snap out of his daze.

He shook his head and removed his hands only to place them around Hermione as he brought her closer to him. He held her close as she placed her head into the nook of his neck and cried.

She cried for all she had lost and for everything she knew was to come. Her life was only going to get worse, she realised. If she didn't make herself strong. She needed to be stronger! If she wasn't then how was Voldemort ever going to fall. She knew his every move and she could stop him. She knew now how to stop him, all she had to do was research where the Horcruxes could be … and what they could be.

As she cried, she thought of everything that needed to be done. There was so much, she needed lessons in oclumency though, so her Grandfather could not force his way into her mind if he ever became suspicious of what she was doing.

_Severus Tobias Snape_, her mind whispered to her.

She need lessons in self defence, in Defence against the Dark Arts, maybe even in muggle self defence just incase she lost her wand. She needed to learn wandless magic she decided.

_Albus__ Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore, Grandpa, _her mind whispered again.

She needed to research more spells.

_The Library_, she thought to herself.

She had ways of doing things, she could do this she decided as her sobs turned into quiet hiccups. She would do this for her parents, for all of those who had lost their lives during this stupid war!

She took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her eyes suddenly very tired. She shook her head to wake herself up and pulled away from Sirius whilst muttering a quick _sorry_.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice from just behind Sirius and Hermione realised that the rest of the Marauders had come in during her break down.

She smiled up at Remus "I am now" she replied quietly.

She quickly wiped her tears away only just remembering her bleeding hands. She frowned as she pulled away the now bloody clothes away from her hands. James stepped forwards pushing Sirius gently out of the way.

He pulled her right hand into his and examined the cuts before looking up at her "why did you do this?" he asked quietly, looking disturbed that she could ever hurt herself. She cocked her head to the side wondering why he cared so much. She did feel an odd connection to him.

She sighed and shook her head refusing to reply which seemed to frustrate James as he narrowed his eyes at her and sighed angrily to himself. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her cuts, gently pulling the wand along the cuts as he muttered to himself. A healing spell she presumed as she watched her cuts heal up. James did the same with the other hand.

"You're very good at that" she smiled kindly at James as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks, someone had to learn with-" he cut himself off and glanced at Remus before quickly looking back at Hermione "I needed to learn if I wanted to complete my degree in becoming an Auror".

Hermione blinked at him "you want to be an Auror?"

He nodded and smiled proudly "my Dad's an Auror, he's old now but doesn't seem to want to retire" he chuckled to himself "wizards age slower then muggles of course so" he shrugged "he told me he'd only retire when his bones gave up".

Hermione laughed quietly "sounds like something you would say" she murmured. She stared into his deep brown eyes with a frown, she felt oddly safe with him. She didn't have the same feeling towards him as she did towards Sirius, it was more like he was part of her. Like their souls were connected … like they were siblings. She shook her head to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts.

James smiled at her oblivious to her thoughts but having the same ones, he felt the connection and was confused by it. He had noticed Hermione's frown and quick shake of the head and wondered if she was having the same thoughts.

"Harry" he heard her murmur quietly to herself and he wondered who that was and why it sent a strange sensation running through him. Shaking his own head to rid himself of his confusing thoughts he only just heard Hermione whisper brokenly "I wish Luna was here".

Not more then a minute later everyone but Hermione jumped as they heard a voice call out gently "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up with shining eyes at Luna who stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the dormitories "Luna" Hermione whispered brokenly as she quickly stood up and flew at Luna.

Luna quickly wrapped her eyes around a once again crying Hermione with a deep from on her face "Hermione" she murmerd into her friends curly hair, Luna wasn't used to the broken girl who was hugging her. Hermione had always been strong, nothing ever broke her. Luna could have smacked herself for her stupidity, Hermione was alone in Ravenclaw. They had never been so far apart from each other and it was causing them both deep stress.

"Oh" Luna muttered as tears appeared in her eyes, seeing and hearing her best friend cry made Luna cry as well. Girls were weird like that, Luna chuckled to herself slightly before whispered "I am so sorry! How could I have been so stupid!"

Hermione just gripped tighter to Luna's shirt and Luna returned the grip "no, I'm sorry Luna, it's not your fault" Hermione said brokenly "I don't know what's wrong with me".

Luna sighed sadly feeling partly angry at Hermione for thinking she didn't deserve to cry "you've just lost your parents Hermione and you have a mad man after you, you have every right to break down and scream to the world". She glanced up and noticed the Marauders huddled together, she narrowed her eyes at them and they quickly looked away.

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she pulled away "do you want to sleep in the RoR tonight? I think we both deserve each others company". Hermione nodded gratefully. "Good" Luna muttered, she had to get Hermione to talk about her feelings. If she kept bottling everything up her next break down could be so much worse.

She gently pulled her best friend towards the Gryffindor common room portrait hole, just as they reached the door she turned to look at the Marauders "I'm taking her back to bed, she needs her sleep" and before any of the Marauders could reply they were both out of the common room.

Just as they exited the room Hermione looked at Luna with red puffy eyes "I know how to do it Lu".

Luna looked at her confused "do what?"

"I don't know fully how to do it but atleast now I now where to start researching" Hermione went on in a rush ignoring Luna's question.

Luna sighed and stopped Hermione from walking, she grabbed her shoulders and shook he slightly until Hermione looked up into Luna's eyes "do what Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled slightly "I know how to defeat Lord Voldemort".

Luna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock "you found the answer to what you were looking for?" her hands slid lifelessly of Hermione's shoulders as she stood staring at her in shock.

Hermione frowned with her head cocked to the side as she regarded her best friend "yes".

"How?" Luna demanded "how can I help?"

Hermione's eyes widened with fear "no!" she nearly screamed.

"What?" Luna frowned.

"I … please Lu, don't get into this … I couldn't stand it if I lost you too" Hermione pleaded.

Luna narrowed her eyes "and you think I could survive if you got yourself killed? No way! I'm with you Hermione" she reached out and firmly grasped Hermione's hand "we're in this together until the end! Do you understand me?"

Hermione looked at Luna for a silent moment before she smiled and nodded "okay, together" she muttered in agreement, she felt much better knowing she wasn't alone but much more stressed knowing she would do anything to keep Luna safe. This only made her want Defence lesson's even more.

"Come on" Luna said with a serene smile, as though they had not just spoken about a dark lord and an upcoming war "a nice warm bed is calling to me as I am sure one is to you too".

Hermione smiled and let out a small chuckle "oh Lu" she whispered gently as they set of hand in hand towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**Review! **

**Please review! **

**More reviews means more motivation to write more chapters :)**


	16. The search begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

_**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**_

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE!**_

_**Quick question, does anyone know the ingredients to making Wolfsbane potion?**_

* * *

_Luna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock "you found the answer to what you were looking for?" her hands slid lifelessly of Hermione's shoulders as she stood staring at her in shock._

_Hermione frowned with her head cocked to the side as she regarded her best friend "yes"._

_"How?" Luna demanded "how can I help?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened with fear "no!" she nearly screamed._

_"What?" Luna frowned._

_"I … please Lu, don't get into this … I couldn't stand it if I lost you too" Hermione pleaded._

_Luna narrowed her eyes "and you think I could survive if you got yourself killed? No way! I'm with you Hermione" she reached out and firmly grasped Hermione's hand "we're in this together until the end! Do you understand me?"_

_Hermione looked at Luna for a silent moment before she smiled and nodded "okay, together" she muttered in agreement, she felt much better knowing she wasn't alone but much more stressed knowing she would do anything to keep Luna safe. This only made her want Defence lesson's even more._

_"Come on" Luna said with a serene smile, as though they had not just spoken about a dark lord and an upcoming war "a nice warm bed is calling to me as I am sure one is to you too"._

_Hermione smiled and let out a small chuckle "oh Lu" she whispered gently as they set of hand in hand towards the Room of Requirement._

* * *

Weeks passed, weeks of gruelling research for Hermione, more pranks from the Marauders, curses and name calling between Slytherins and well anyone from every house really. As Christmas came closer to the Slytherins seemed to get harsher … meaning the Marauders got harsher with their pranks. At least the one good thing about that was that only Slytherins were being pranked, everyone else was pretty much safe as long as they avoided the snakes at all costs.

Sirius and Hermione hadn't spoken much about their upcoming date and as far as Hermione knew, no one else knew about the date.

It was an angry Hermione who stalked into the Great Hall on Friday morning. She completely ignored everyone and stalked towards a seat at the far end of Ravenclaw table. People could feel the dark aura that seemed to be around her and steered cleared, not wanting to anger the Ravenclaw Princess.

Seething with so much anger and exhaustion that all she could was to slump forwards in her seat and grit her teeth. She was so angry with everything, Sirius hadn't said anything more about their date and she wondered if her was embarrassed to go anywhere with her. To add to that her sleep was riddled with nightmares and she couldn't do anything to prevent them from coming every night.

She knew she would have to go see her Grandpa so that the dreams didn't come true but she also knew that her Grandfather could not do anything about some of the dreams.

It would seem that Voldemort was having fun, way too much 'fun' and his idea of fun made Hermione want to throw up. She watched every night as he and his Death Eaters tortured, raped and killed muggle after muggle. She knew that some of them were Muggle-born witches and Wizards which made her shudder in fear.

The lack of sleep was making her so cranky and upset that she had started to avoid everyone. She couldn't stand to look at them and know that what was happening to the poor Muggles may have been happening right now. There was nothing she could do, she understood. Because even if she told her Grandpa he couldn't sacrifice a bunch of witches and Wizards to save Muggles that may already be dead.

The only way to stop the dreams, was to stop Voldemort and the only way to stop Voldemort was finding all of the Horcruxes and destroying them.

Running a hand down her tired face Hermione sighed, here she was sulking about dates when there was a world to save. She looked down at the plate she had filled with food in front of her and felt bile rise in her throat. She quickly pushed her plate away and looked at the table instead.

These dreams were ruining her, she was getting so tired that she couldn't think straight, every time she went to eat something would remind her of her dreams and she would lose her appetite. Guilt was eating away at her and she couldn't stand to look at her friends.

She risked a glance down the table and couldn't see Kingsley or Frank anywhere, moving her gaze towards the Gryffindor table she noticed all of them sitting together. She bit her lip and quickly looked away, what she was doing was stupid.

She knew it was, she knew she needed her friends but she still couldn't get rid of the guilt.

Was she the reason that her parents were dead?

Could she have already saved so many people?

What if she couldn't find any of the Horcruxes?

What exactly did Voldemort, Tom Riddle want from her … or with her?

Suddenly there was a shift in Hermione, she sat up straight – startling the people closest to her – and her eyes twinkled in excitement.

Most people looked at her as though she were crazy but they seemed too afraid to go up to her seeing as she now looked so determined. Determined for what reason they did not know but determined was better then angry.

Hermione let out a quiet laugh and slapped her forehead "stupid" she muttered to herself. How could she have not seen it?

She had not looked for things that may have been important for Tom Riddle. He may go by the name Voldemort now but he was still Tom Riddle. Quickly jumping up from her bench she ran out of the Great Hall leaving everyone simply confused in her wake.

Her friends concerned and hurt that she had avoided them all exchanged looks before looking towards Luna who blinked, nodded and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore looked towards his wife who looked back at him just as confused before they both sighed stood up and exited through the teacher's entrance. It seemed they had an Order meeting to call and an ambush for the Granddaughter.

Hermione ran down corridors, upstairs, past windows and doors until finally she stopped on the seventh floor.

She stared at the blank wall with narrowed eyes before a memory of sorts popped into her head.

_There were about twenty kids all together all stood looking eagerly towards her, she glanced at her right and saw the red haired boy, Ron. He looked a sickly green colour as people kept glancing from him. She turned to look at her left and saw Harry, she smiled softly and felt her heart flutter at the sight of him. His black hair was as messy as ever and it looked as though all the colour from his skin had drained._

_He never did like the attention, Hermione thought to herself with a giggle._

_She turned back to the people in front of her as Harry explained how to get into the Room Of Requirement, ROR for short. _

_Dobby had explained to them that the room only showed when a person was in great need of it. _

_In__great__need__of__it_ Hermione thought with her head turned to the side as she thought. She heard running footsteps behind her but didn't bother to look because she knew the footsteps as though they were her own.

"Hermione Granger!" Luna scolded "what are you up to?" she demanded then she suddenly pouted and whispered "and why have you been avoiding me?"

Hermione turned to look at her sadly "I'm sorry, it was not my intention to upset you Lu".

Luna sighed shaking her head "I know" she could never stay angry with anyone and always forgave them. She watched as Hermione started pacing back and forth with a frown "what are you doing?" she inquired again.

Hermione waved off Luna's question and continued her pacing, she suddenly came to a stop beside Luna and looked up at the blank wall. She frowned when nothing happened and just as she was about to give up the wall in front of her started moving and changing colour.

She smiled as a large brown door appeared before them, quickly glancing down the corridor to make sure no one else was there she grabbed Luna and before Luna could protest she had opened the door and jumped through it.

Looking around the room Hermione assumed it must have been some sort of storage room. The place was cram packed with little bits and bobs, some things emanated darkness of them.

"Hmm" she thought to herself, how the hell was she supposed to find anything in this?

"Accio Horcrux" she ordered with one hand pointing her wand at the room and the other out to grab anything that came flying. She wasn't disappointed when nothing happened because she never had expected anything to happen.

"A Horcrux" Luna breathed out in shock "you're in here for a Horcrux? You seriously think there's one in Hogwarts".

Hermione shrugged "to be honest I think there may be more then one in Hogwarts but I do not know what they are".

Luna looked at her shocked "why would you think that?"

Hermione sighed "because Tom Riddle always thought of Hogwarts as a home. It just makes sense that he would place something here".

"When though? You don't believe he made Horcruxes when he was in school do you?"

Hermione shook her head "I'm not sure when he made them but" she paused and looked at Luna "the day I woke up and we went to the great hall … he arrived didn't he".

Luna gasped and nodded slowly "so whatever he came he to talk to your Grandfather for was just a ruse, he actually was hiding his soul pieces?"

Hermione nodded "I believe so, it's kind of genius if you think about it" when luna looked at her inquisitive she carried on "where better to hide something important that you enemies may want then under you enemies nose the whole time?"

Luna nodded "it makes sense".

Hermione grunted an agreement "this may take a while" turning to Luna she asked "are you willing to help?"

Luna scoffed and nodded "told you that you were stuck with me".

Hermione smiled in relief and gratitude "thanks Lu" she turned to the full room "best to get started now then" she decided and moved off to look for anything that seemed to hold dark magic.

"How do we know what we're looking for?"

Hermione smiled "you'll know Luna, believe me you'll know".

And so began the search for the first Horcrux.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**This should have been longer but i've been working lots and I just wanted to make sure you all had an update so here it is :) please don't moan I shall be updating as soon as I can x**


	17. Founders Prank

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

_**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**_

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE!**_

_**I don't think anyone actually reads these things -_- **_

* * *

"_A Horcrux" Luna breathed out in shock "you're in here for a Horcrux? You seriously think there's one in Hogwarts"._

_Hermione shrugged "to be honest I think there may be more then one in Hogwarts but I do not know what they are"._

_Luna looked at her shocked "why would you think that?"_

_Hermione sighed "because Tom Riddle always thought of Hogwarts as a home. It just makes sense that he would place something here"._

"_When though? You don't believe he made Horcruxes when he was in school do you?"_

_Hermione shook her head "I'm not sure when he made them but" she paused and looked at Luna "the day I woke up and we went to the great hall … he arrived didn't he"._

_Luna gasped and nodded slowly "so whatever he came he to talk to your Grandfather for was just a ruse, he actually was hiding his soul pieces?"_

_Hermione nodded "I believe so, it's kind of genius if you think about it" when luna looked at her inquisitive she carried on "where better to hide something important that you enemies may want then under you enemies nose the whole time?"_

_Luna nodded "it makes sense"._

_Hermione grunted an agreement "this may take a while" turning to Luna she asked "are you willing to help?"_

_Luna scoffed and nodded "told you that you were stuck with me"._

_Hermione smiled in relief and gratitude "thanks Lu" she turned to the full room "best to get started now then" she decided and moved off to look for anything that seemed to hold dark magic._

"_How do we know what we're looking for?"_

_Hermione smiled "you'll know Luna, believe me you'll know"._

_And so began the search for the first Horcrux._

* * *

"Hermione!" Luna's voice called out, echoing around the large room.

Hermione looked up from her searching and shouted back "what?"

"I think I've found it" Luna's voice sounded excited but Hermione could still hear the fear in it. She dropped the box she was looking under and ran towards Luna's voice.

"Really?" she asked in excitement.

Luna nodded and pointed at a small box, she didn't go any closer then three feet away "I can feel the dark magic" she said with a frown, she didn't like this feeling and it scared her to think that there were so many more Horcruxes out there to find.

Hermione nervously looked at the small box before glancing back at Luna "we have to do this" she whispered more to herself then to her friend.

Luna smiled sadly "I know" they both took a deep breath at the same time and Luna asked "do you know how to destroy them?"

Hermione nodded "I researched it".

When she didn't say anything else Luna gestured for her to carry on so she did "we have two choices, Basilisk venom" she said doubtfully wondering where they would find such a thing "or Fiendfyre" she said quietly remembering the last time she had used it.

Luna glanced quickly at Hermione "where would we find basilisk venom?"

Hermione let out a hollow chuckle and said "A basilisks tooth".

Luna glared slightly "and where in the name of Merlin are we going to find a basilisk?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought "I'm not sure" she said hesitantly. She looked at Luna and murmured "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use Fiendfyre again".

Luna sighed and rubbed her forehead as though she was getting a headache "can we please just get the thing and get out of here" she said suddenly sounding exhausted.

Hermione gulped and moved in front of Luna so that the blonde Gryffindor would not have to feel the dark Horcrux pulling on her magic.

"Luna" she said softly moving her head so she was making eye contact "Horcruxes can make you feel angry or tired most of the time so if we're taking this thing we need to hide it somewhere that no one will find them . . ."

Luna furrowed her brows in thought "what if we just make another room like this one but ask the room not to allow anyone in but us?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply then closed it thinking "well … it is a good idea" she said, her nose scrunched up as she thought about it. Finally nodding she smiled slightly "okay, we'll hide all the Horcruxes together but what are we going to do?"

Luna narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the Horcrux "I say we research more on Basilisks, see if we can find on anywhere. Maybe we can get a fang from the giant snake and stab the object with it?" she finishes weakly.

Hermione nodded slowly "what is the object anyway?"

Turning around she moved closer to the small box and slowly reached out to open it. She shuddered as her fingers clasped the freezing cold lid and pulled it up. She let out a small gasp "oh Merlin".

She closed the lid quickly and gripped the box pulling it up with her as she turned to Luna. She could feel the darkness seeping into her skin as she held it "its Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem" she said breathlessly, suddenly feeling as though all the air was leaving the room.

Luna paled as she stared wide eyed at the box "Merlin" she said in a strained voice "are the only ways to remove the souls to destroy the objects that hold them?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't know" she paused "I …I guess we'll have to research that as well".

Luna nodded and looked around the room warily "we better go and hide it".

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes thinking about a room to hide the Horcruxes that only she could get into. She begged the room to only allow her in, she begged it to look deeper then her what she looked like in case any one used Polyjuice potion or any other way to fake someone's identity. She felt the shift of the room as it complied with her begging.

Luna had let out a sigh of relief when the room changed and they were out of the large packed room and instead in a small room that looked as though it was covered in metal.

Hermione frowned at the room but shrugged knowing that the room would make the room to be what she had wished for. She gently put the box on a shelf the furthest from the door and backed away until she stood next to Luna who breathed out another sigh of relief.

"This" Luna gulped and looked at Hermione "this is really happening isn't it?"

Hermione's eyes softened as the looked into her blood sister's eyes "yes" she whispered quietly.

Luna nodded "I … I suddenly feel terrified" she whispered back.

Hermione looked away sadly "me too" she murmured.

Luna slowly reached out and held Hermione's hand tightly "promise me you won't do anything stupid".

Hermione looked up and frowned "what do you mean?"

Luna looked away this time and shook her head quickly "it's just that, I'll be going home tomorrow and you wont be coming with me" she said with a shaking voice as her eyes watered, she snapped her eyes up to stare into Hermione's "this is the first time we'll be separated".

Hermione's eyes widened "t … tomorrow?" she gasped out.

Luna nodded "we've only a week to Christmas 'Mione" she spoke slowly as though talking to a child.

Hermione glared slightly at the way she was being talked to but if she was being honest with herself she was so shocked that time had gone so quickly. She looked at her blood sister and noticed she wasn't wearing the usual school uniform "we've no lessons today right?"

Luna shook her head "no, not today". She tugged on Hermione's hand and moved towards the door "let's get out of here this place creeps me out".

Hermione nodded and let herself be pulled out of the room, they walked down the corridors silently and nearly reached the stairs that lead down the entrance hall when Hermione pulled her hand out of Luna's. Luna stopped and looked back at her, the question noticeable in her eyes.

Hermione forced a smile "I'm just going to go change" she paused slightly as she looked down at her school robes "I'll meet up with you" she reassured Luna who looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Luna looked unsure but before she could say anything some one called her name behind her, she turned to see who it was and by the time she had turned around Hermione was gone. Sighing she made her way down the stairs and smiled at Severus.

"Sev" she said softly.

Severus smiled back and pulled her into a hug "are you sure your parents don't mind me coming to your house over Christmas break?"

Luna smiled at the hesitant question "of course not, they can't wait to meet the handsome Severus Snape" she grinned as he blushed slightly. She giggled and dragged him in to the Great Hall missing the sad look Hermione watched them with as she looked around the corner.

Hermione sighed and moved away from the wall, it was going to be a lonely Christmas. She hurried to her dorm room to change clothes and then rushed out barely missing a small first year who squeaked and jumped out of the way.

"Sorry" she called out behind her as she bit her lip to stop from laughing. She ran down the corridors, her hair flying behind her and her small purple beaded bag hitting her thigh as she ran.

She pushed herself off the wall as she reached the end and flew down another corridor. She slowed down as she ran down the many steps of Hogwarts and managed to reach the entrance hall in record time. She skidded to a stop and let out a sigh of relief as she didn't fall flat on her face. Sneaking a peak into the Great Hall she saw everyone sitting in clusters of friends. Today was a trip to Hogsmeade, so no one was in their right houses … House unity in the making.

A quick skim of the hall showed all of her friends together, Luna was holding a very uncomfortable looking Severus Snape's hand, James had his arm around Lily who was blushing and smiling shyly up at him, Alice and Frank were kissing, Remus was chatting to Emma who was laughing every now and then, Sirius was whispering with Kingsley and Peter … most likely plotting a final prank.

Hermione sighed and slowly started walking towards them all. She didn't want to sound like a horrible friend but in her mind she was thinking that as soon as they were gone the sooner she could get some training done. She smiled and decided it would be safer to join the boys in their plotting then any of the others.

As she got closer she nearly fell into a fit of giggles at their ideas for pranks.

"Maybe we could get the room to fill up with Butterbeer?" Peter suggested eagerly.

Kingsley shook his head "it seems too … I don't know it just doesn't seem like a good enough prank".

Hermione bit her lip on the laugh that wanted to burst out and moved a bit closer so she was leaning over them all as they looked at a list of things on parchment.

"We could make it rain Honey dukes sweets?"

"What and give everyone free sweets that we had to pay for?" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief.

"Change everyone into their opposite house colours?" Peter chirped jumping up and down in his seat.

Hermione nearly giggled out loud at the image of everyone in bright colours of their opposing houses. She clapped a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle it, she couldn't imagine the Slytherins in red and the Gryffindors in green.

"I suppose that's not a bad idea" Kingsley agreed quietly.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation before she moved closer until she whispered in between Sirius and Peter's ears "why don't you promote house unity by making it impossible to tell which house the students are in".

Peter squeaked and flew over the table until he was sat next to Kingsley who barked out a laugh and pressed a hand to his chest as though trying to get his heart to work properly and Sirius jumped startled until he realised it was Hermione.

Hermione giggled at there reactions until she noticed the mischievous glint in Sirius's eyes. Her eyes widened and she shook her head "oh no, you leave me alone Sirius Black!" she threatened whilst backing away only to squeak in shock as he pulled her forwards until she fell onto his lap.

He looked at her as she looked up at him with wide eyes and both held there breath, Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"Hi" she whispered up at him.

He smiled "hi" back as his gaze flickered to her lips.

Hermione blushed even more and was going to say something when someone cleared their throat. She gasped as she realised she was still on Sirius's lap and flew up and tried to regain her composure.

Kingsley and Peter were trying to stop their laughing whilst Sirius looked in a slight daze. Hermione glared at the two laughing and took a seat next to Sirius.

"Well what do you think?" she asked making sure not to look Sirius in the eye.

Sirius was watching her but his gaze flickered to his friends. They both looked deep in thought as Kingsley nodded slowly.

Kingsley smirked at the idea whilst Peter frowned "how would we do it though?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she thought it over, her face turned into a smirk "I have the perfect idea" she gestured them to come closer and started whispering her plan to them.

"So, we just do this now?" Peter asked.

Hermione looked at them all and shrugged "it will last for twelve hours so that way everyone will be back to normal when they have to go to bed".

Kingsley nodded "I like it, I'm in" he grinned and looked around the great hall "Hogsmeade will be a very colourful place today".

Hermione giggled and nodded "That it will".

Sirius looked around the hall as well "is everyone in here now?"

Looking around Hermione tried to count the faces "erm, I'm not sure but I suppose I could tweak the spell abit so its everyone in the castle".

Peter looked at her excited "even the teachers?"

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it "erm, I think so" she bit her lip unsure.

"It's okay 'Mione, we'll take the blame so you're not caught" Sirius tried reassuring her.

She laughed and pulled on her hair slightly "my Grandpa will know it was me" when they looked at her curiously she shrugged "me and Luna have used it before".

Sirius smirked "looks like the Marauders aren't the only ones who do mischief".

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her wand, she gripped it in her hand under the table so no one can see "okay are you ready?"

"When will it take effect?" Kingsley asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged "a minute to and hour".

They all nodded excited whilst Hermione took a deep breath "okay" she murmured.

"_Erat, tam pelle et omnia vestimenta  
ut colores ad conditores  
domus unitatem fovendam  
in omnibus his moenia."_

She whispered it and felt the power leave through her wand, biting her lip on the excited smile she turned to Luna who was looking at her. She had felt the magic seeing as it was the two of them who created the spell. Hermione nodded with a smile as Luna grinned and shook her head.

There was a horrified scream over on the Slytherin table and everyone turned to look as a girl jumped up clutching her usually blonde hair, it had turned red and her skin was starting to turn a purple colour.

Hermione laughed slightly as she noticed other people starting to turn different colours. The only colours used were the colours of the four founders which Hermione realised most of the teachers found highly amusing until they started changing colours as well.

Hermione looked away as her Grandpa looked at her knowingly as he chuckled at his wife's blue hair. Her Grandma just shook her head and carried on eating as if she had predicted something like this happening.

Hermione turned to look at Sirius and laughed loudly as he looked at his hair horrified, it had turned a green colour with silver steaks going through it, his clothes had turned red and gold whilst his skin was blue and his eyes, lips and nails were purple. Hermione giggled until Sirius turned to glare at her before his eyes widened and he barked out a laugh.

Hermione look down at her hands and noticed her skin was purple whilst her nails were red, she presumed her eyes and lips were red as well. She pulled a piece of her long curly hair into view and noticed it was blue and her clothes had turned green. She pouted but giggled as well.

"Merlin Sirius what did you do?" James laughed as he looked around the great hall.

James had all the same colours as Hermione whilst Lily matched Remus with red hair green eyes, lips and nails, purple clothes and blue skin.

Everyone in the hall was either laughing or shrieking because their hair was ruined.

Hermione shook her head as she looked at James "we look like twins" she said with a laugh.

James laughed "we do, but really? Green clothes?" he shook as head as if he were saddened by the fact.

"Luna!" Hermione said with a giggle, Luna had the same as Hermione and James and seemed to really be enjoying the colours.

"I've always wanted blue hair" Luna said happily to herself. Next to her, Severus looked less then amused "Oh cheer up Sev, it only lasts 12 hours".

Severus looked at her sharply "how do you know?"

Luna looked pointedly at Hermione "because my blood sister and I created this spell when we were about … seven would you say Mia?

Hermione bit her lip as Severus glared at her "yep sounds about right Lu".

James and Remus's mouths were wide open "you did this?" they said as they looked at Hermione who just shrugged.

"I'm not admitting to anything" she said before she turned to Sirius "We have Hogsmeade today?"

Sirius nodded "yes and you are coming with me" he stated.

Hermione looked confused "huh?"

"I owe you a date and now that you don't seem to be avoiding us, I Sirius Black am here to claim said date" he said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed but wasn't sure if it could be seen with her purple skin "okay" she said quietly.

Sirius seemed to sigh in relief "thank Merlin".

Hermione looked at him curiously but he avoided looking at her. She looked at Luna who had glided over and took her had "I love your green dress" she looked at the dress and heels she was wearing and had to agree that it did look good in green.

"Thanks Lu and you really do suit blue hair"

Luna smiled serenely "who knows maybe I can keep it this way".

Hermione giggled and shook her head "I really want to take pictures of this" she said with a glint in her eye.

Luna smiled "good thing I carry a magical camera around with me everywhere" she pulled a camera out of the green woollen bag she had with her.

She snapped one of Hermione before she could even blink.

Hermione blinked from the shock of the flash "hey!" she whined "I wasn't ready".

Luna giggled "I don't care, unexpected pictures are the best" and with that she was off snapping pictures of everyone including the teachers.

Hermione watched her best friend with amusement before turning to Severus "you might want to go with her, she'll be doing this all day".

Severus looked horrified but ran off to catch his girlfriend.

Lily smiled and reached out for James's hand "we'll be going now, come along James" they walked off before anyone could even say anything.

Remus, Emma, Kingsley, Peter, Alice and Frank all looked at one another before making excuses at the same time and disappearing before Hermione or Sirius could say anything.

There was an awkward silence before Sirius turned to Hermione "I think it's time we made our way down to Hogesmeade".

Hermione nodded "do you think it's snowing?"

Sirius chuckled "of course it is Christmas time".

Hermione nodded "I thought so" she pulled out her wand and waved it at herself, transfiguring her clothes into comfy and warm jeans, a warm jumped, a long coat that reached her knees and black boots that would make walking on the snow easier for her.

"Ready" she said with a smile whilst putting her wand away.

Sirius smiled down at her "you look beautiful".

Hermione smiled shyly "thank you".

There was a flash of light and both Sirius and Hermione turned to see Luna smiling at them "that was beautiful" she chirped before running off.

Hermione looked up at Sirius who looked at her before they both laughed, Sirius reached out and gently took Hermione's hand before they made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the carriages that would take them to the small village.

Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva McGonagall watched as their granddaughter made her way out of the Great Hall with Sirius Black.

"Will she be safe this time?" Minerva asked quietly.

Albus nodded "yes, she will be fine and as soon as all of the students leave tomorrow her training shall begin".

He looked at his wife and gently patted her knee "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that we never lose our Granddaughter".

Minerva nodded slowly "I know but what if it's not enough".

Albus looked away with a sigh "I don't know Minnie, I really don't know" he said quietly.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	18. Saving twins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To the person who called themselves **_Spell check () _**I'm not offended at all haha, I actually appreciate some one telling me **** I can not promise you that I will not repeat the same mistakes again because I'm always getting confused between them … I have no idea why because I got high marks in my English Literature -_- it's just something I can't seem to stop doing. Thank you though :) please don't be afraid to tell me if I make any more mistakes … one day I will go through all my stories again and make sure everything's spelt or said correctly but for now I'm going to wait until they're complete :)**

**Ohhh, I wish I had more reviews for this story :( there's lots of Sirius/Hermione stories with way more reviews and only ten chapters :/ ah well.**

**THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP AGES AGO :| DAMN MY INTERNET FOR BEING OFF -_- but it's up now :) and it's long as well :D **

* * *

Hermione shrieked and jumped up and down as the snow ball that had hit the back of her head started to melt down her back. She arched her back and gasped in a breath "oh Merlin that's so cold" she gasped out before glaring at Sirius.

Sirius barked out a laugh and smirked "can't beat me love, I always win at snow ball fights!" he did a mock impression of an evil laugh that made Hermione laugh.

"Oh really?" she said mischievously as she moved slowly towards him.

Sirius eyed her warily "yes?"

"Well then" Hermione said as she leaned into him, she smirked when she felt Sirius's hear beat wildly and he took in a large gulp of air.

"Well then" he said breathlessly.

Hermione placed her hands on Sirius's shoulders and pulled herself up to whisper in his ear, she felt him shiver as her warm breath fanned across his neck. Her eyes flickered behind him where James and the rest of the boys were all sneaking up on him. She grinned at them and whispered to Sirius "maybe you should turn around then".

Before Sirius could ask why Hermione jumped back away from Sirius and hid behind a tree as dozens of snowballs were thrown at the lone Marauder. Sirius yelped and jumped out of the way.

"No fair" he playfully moaned.

Hermione grinned as she poked her head around to snicker at him "I found it very fair". She blew him a kiss and with a quick wink she skipped towards Lily and Luna.

It had started snowing half way through their Hogsmeade trip but instead of running inside they had stayed out and started a snowball fight. Hermione was sure that everyone would be getting colds over Christmas, luckily for her she could get a potion off Madam Pomfrey. She had realised that the lucky thing about staying at Hogwarts was that she could use underage magic and not get into trouble.

Grinning to her self at the thought of how much she could get done without worrying that anyone would find out Hermione skipped ahead of her group. She turned around as she reached the Hogwarts gates with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"First one to the castle gates wins" she said with a sneaky grin.

"What do we win?" Lily inquired curiously.

Hermione tapped her chin in thought "the last one to get there has to …" she looked at Luna for an idea.

"The loser has to dance with Professor Slughorn at the Potter's Christmas ball".

The group exchanged slightly green looks before agreeing.

Severus stared at Luna "what does the winner get?"

Hermione snorted "Slytherin's" she said with a playful roll of her eyes "only think about what they can get".

Severus smirked and shrugged "well?"

Hermione but her lip in thought as the others looked thoughtful.

"The winner can decide what they want once they win, they can have anything they want" Hermione paused and made eye contact with them all "they get all of Christmas break to think over it as well" she shrugged at everyone's curious looks "it's pretty hard to figure something on the spot" she laughed.

Luna smirked and skipped up until she was beside her best friend, she reached out for Hermione's hand and said "ready"

Hermione giggled as the others all exchanged glances and got into running positions "set".

She giggled when Sirius wiggled his bum like an excited dog about to pounce. She exchanged a quick wink with Luna and as soon as they both shouted "go!" they ran leaving behind their stunned friends.

Sirius and James yelped in surprise before taking off after the giggling girls whilst the other lagged behind confused before realising they were losing and ran after then.

Hermione laughed as her hair flew behind her, her hand was still in Luna's as they sped up so they were in front of the group.

Mia, are we gonna joint win or are we gonna contest?" she asked mischievously as she eyed her best friend from the corner of her eyes. They were both running with smiles on their faces.

Hermione grinned "I'll race you for the giant Christmas cookie your Mum always makes us on Christmas".

Luna's eyes widened before they narrowed in playful seriousness "I knew you only wanted my cookies!"

"Technically they're your Mum's cookies" Hermione said with a cheeky wink.

Luna laughed and pulled Hermione to a stop "okay the war is on, if I win I get your cookie if you win you get my cookie". James and Sirius ran passed them confused as to why they had stopped but wishing to win so didn't stop to question them.

Hermione jumped up and down excitedly "oooh two cookies" she licked her lips "you're on". She pulled her hand from Luna's and started running.

Luna gasped and shouted "no fair!" before she sped up and ran after her.

Hermione pushed herself harder and giggled as she ran passed two shocked Marauders. Luna pushed Sirius out of her way and he tripped up tripping James up with him and they both lay tangled on the floor. Lily collapsed onto them with a giggle whilst everyone else laughed or rolled their eyes but continued to run.

Hermione laughed when Luna put her foot out and tripped her up. She pushed herself up and stuck her tongue out in determination as she pushed herself faster, the doors were just in view now.

She had run passed Luna and just reached the door jumping up and down in excitement when suddenly she felt it and paused.

Before anyone could say anything her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell banging her head onto one of the stone steps as Luna shouted out her name in distress and shock.

_The house was dark, the street lamps outside were the only light seeping in through the slits in the curtains. Hermione glanced around confused, she had been with her friends a moment ago and she didn't know how she got here._

_It wasn't until she heard pops of apparition outside and the fact that the dark cloaked people didn't even glance at her once made her realise she was dreaming. _

_One of the cloaked people gestured to the others to go around the house towards the back whilst he and a few others moved towards the front door. Hermione took her time in scanning the house, it was a beautiful house even in the darkness she could tell it was white, the garden full of colourful flowers and the house full of beautiful furniture. It looked as though the people who lived in this house truly loved and cared for it._

_Hermione furrowing her brow tried to find a name or number but couldn't find anything, she turned to look around the house but found it surrounded by trees. It's such a shame that such a beautiful house was hidden away from the world she thought to herself before realizing that maybe it was hidden for a reason._

_She glanced back at the cloaked figures, Death Eaters, her mind told her. She knew the Death Eater's were Voldemort's people and shivered not wanting to know what was about to happen next._

_She shook the thought away and whispered to herself viciously "this won't happen in real life because I will change it!" she glared at the cloaked figure who seemed to be in charge and bit her lip as she jumped at the sudden bang that rang through the air._

_There was a round of curses coming from two masculine voices, they sounded like they had just woken up. Hermione's breathing increased as well as her fear, her fear of knowing who these people were and what was about to happen to them. _

_The Death Eater's at the front of the house cackled behind their silvery white skeletal masks and kicked in the front door. Someone said a spell that shattered all the windows and cackled in a crazy bout of happiness at ruining the once beautiful house. _

_Hesitant to follow Hermione stayed back standing and staring distraughtly at the house. _

"_Fabian, Run!" a voice from inside the house shouted and Hermione gasped as her eyes widened in the realisation of who these people were. Before anything else happened she ran into the house shouting the names of the Prewitt twins even though she knew she could not do anything whilst in the vision. _

"_Gideon! I'm not leaving you!" his twin shouted back desperately but the Death Eaters were between them and there was no way he could reach his brother in time._

_Gideon was down stairs surrounded by screeching Death Eaters whilst Fabian was yelling from the stairway. Three Death Eaters moved away from the group to tumble up the stairs after the second twin who gave one last desperate look to his brother before turning around and running to what must have been his bedroom._

_Hermione looked from the stairs to Gideon wondering who to go to first. A sudden scream of pain from downstairs made her rush to the now tortured twin. The Death Eaters surrounding him all had their wands facing him. All cackling madly in satisfaction as Gideon trembled and screamed from the Cruciatus curse. She flinched as she remembered how that felt. _

_Fabian suddenly appeared beside his twin and gripped his arm tugging him towards the back door. The Death Eater in charge yelled in anger and shouted at the others to give chase. Hermione hurried to follow scared of what was happening, would they get away or was she about to watch their deaths? _

_She paused hesitant and distraught when one of the Death Eaters pointed their wand in the air and a green snake flew out of his wand, it flew into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke on for the clouds to form a horrible scary face and snake like smoke to exit through it's screeching mouth. Shivering in horror Hermione screamed as the house suddenly blew up in a large puff of fire. _

_She watched the house burn mesmerised by the flames that seemed so magical and terrifying before her gaze flickered to the horror of green clouds moving above it. Was this the Death Eater's sign? Was this what was above her house when they had … killed her family? Her friends?_

_A yell of horror and sudden silence made Hermione spin around and run towards the group of sneering Death Eaters. _

_She reached the group and gasped in horror Fabian was crying over the still pale body of his twin. Gideon's blue eyes were wide open and his mouth agape in horror as though he could not believe his death had just happened._

_Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth as a sob escaped._

"_Where is she?" one of the Death Eaters demanded._

_Fabian looked up at him with hard tear filled eyes "who?" he choked out. _

_There was an echoing growl passed between the Death Eaters._

"_The Dumbledore chit" one of them growled._

_Hermione gasped and took a step back even though they couldn't see her._

_Fabian's eyes narrowed and he spat at them "you'll never know"._

_One of the Death Eaters chuckled darkly "oh but we will, you see we have someone on the inside but seeing as it's Christmas the Dark Lord was hoping she was stupid enough to go to one of her friends"._

_He took a step forwards and growled "so I repeat. Where. Is. She?" _

_Fabian laughed darkly "fuck you" he growled, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He seemed to want death to come and Hermione couldn't blame him, she imagined losing a twin was like losing your own soul. _

_She couldn't help but cry harder at the thought that these brothers were dying because the Death Eaters wanted to know where she was. She was glad that she knew they hadn't been killed yet seeing as the Death Eater said it was the Christmas holidays. She was very worried about the fact that they had an inside person though. She would have to warn her Grandpa. _

_One of the Death Eaters finally pulled off his silvery mask and Hermione gasped recognising him as one from her home._

_She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him "you killed my Mother!" she hissed angrily as though he could understand her. She suddenly stumbled back as tears filled her eyes, she stared at the Death Eater and her knees gave out "oh Merlin, you killed my Mum" she shook her head and gripped her wild hair "why didn't I realise that I would ever see you again"._

_She took a deep breath to keep her sobs at bay and narrowed her eyes angrily "you will not get anywhere near Fabian or Gideon! I swear you wont!"_

_Standing up angrily she brushed off imaginary dirt from her clothes and straightened out. Glancing around she wondered if anything would give away the date or time. Glancing at the moon she realised with a shock that it was full, smirking she nodded her head she could figure out what night it is by when the next full moon is. _

_She cocked her head to the side and tried to ignore the heated conversation happening between Fabian and Antonin Dolohov. Maybe the position of the moon could tell her the time she thought to herself as she stared at it. Furrowing her brow she shook her head, it didn't matter she would wait all night just to keep the twins safe. _

_She turned and walked to stand near Fabian staring intently at the Death Eater. Antonin Dolohov looked to be in his early twenties with shaggy brown hair and vivid blue eyes. Hermione thought he would have looked handsome if it wasn't for the horrible way his face twisted up as he sneered menacingly. She pulled a face and blinked shocked as what seemed like a memory flashed before her eyes. _

_**She was running faster then she ever had before, sucking in a deep breath she spun around and fired a spell towards the men chasing her. She heard shouts and yells either from foe or friend she did not know. She scanned the room for Harry or Ron, where were they?**_

_**She noticed Luna and Neville propping Ginny up who seemed to have hurt her ankle. She quickly stupefied a Death Eater that was about to jump the three of them and spun around as she heard a dark chuckle.**_

"_**Mudblood!" a voice sneered disgusted "I was wondering when we would get some alone time!" **_

_**Hermione looked at him in equal disgust, Antonin Dolohov was glaring menacingly at her so she glared back.**_

"_**Yes" she said mockingly "how you must be so happy to be in my company" she smirked at him and he growled in anger before stalking towards her. As soon as he was close enough and she was backed into a wall with no where to go she panicked and forgetting her magic she brought her knee up making contact and smirked as Dolohov fell to the floor with a moan of pain. She stepped over him and shivered pulling a face as she looked at his furious face glaring at her. She gave him a swift kick to the nose and he collapsed unconscious. **_

_**She heard Harry yell behind her and spun wide eyed to see him stun Lucius Malfoy, Ron was screaming in pain and Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed tentacles attached to him. She went to run towards him when suddenly Harry turned to look at her his face full of terror. She paused unsure of why he was looking at her like that and turned around slowly her breathing coming quickly.**_

_**Antonin Dolohov was snarling at the mouth as his eyes glared with so much hate towards her that Hermione was suddenly frozen with fear. She heard her friends shout and scream in fear for her as Dolohov opened his mouth to shout a spell.**_

_**Gasping Hermione yelled the first spell that came to her "Muffliato!" **_

_**Dolohov not realising still silently shouted his spell and everyone watched helplessly as a purple light flashed towards Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened to the point where they watered and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. **_

_**As the spell flew towards her everything happened so quickly, her friends screamed "Hermione!" all at once as pops happened around the room signalling that others had arrived. The light seemed to take forever to hit her but she was frozen in place, unable to move and save herself from what was about to happen.**_

_**She tried to jump out of the way as soon as she came to her senses but the spell hit her making her fly backwards. As she was hurtling through the air more shouts of "Hermione!" were added to her friends cries. She flew across the room until she passed Harry and hit the wall beside him.**_

_**Harry gasped and spun to run to her "Hermione" he cried terrified for his best friend.**_

_**Hermione gasped in pain as her eyes unfocused. The pain she suddenly felt was like no other. It didn't seem physical at least not out wards, it felt like all of her insides were burning. Just before she blacked out she saw many people running towards her.**_

_Hermione blinked away the memory and furrowed her brows "what is going on?" she asked herself before finally realising that Dolohov was talking to Fabian again. _

"_You could save yourself you know" Dolohov twisted his wand in his hand and looked at Fabian with a raised eyebrow "the Dark Lord would appreciate more followers" he talked as though he really believed the twin would join him._

_Fabian laughed in disbelief "there is no way in hell I will ever join that monster" he spat angrily._

_Dolohov narrowed his eyes "Very well" he snarled and with a wave of his wand a yell of "Avada Kadavra!" the green light flashed out of his wand and flew towards Fabian who closed his eyes and waited for death to come._

_Hermione screamed helplessly and jumped in front of Fabian as though she could take the spell but it just passed through her and seemed to become absorbed into Fabian as his form paled and fell beside his brother. _

_Both Prewitt twins lay dead, one with eyes open and one with them closed. Both gripping each other's hand tightly in their own as though they were never to part. _

_Hermione cried in anger and despair as she watched the Death Eaters chuckle pleased with their new murders before she could see anything else she felt a tug at her heart and shadows crept into the edges of her eyes until she thought herself blind._

She moaned quietly to herself as she felt the tears roll down the side of her face. They were rolling down into her hair because she was lay on something soft. Reaching out a hand she felt the covers scrunch up underneath them. Her eyes fluttered as she mustered up the strength to open them.

She forced herself into a sitting position and glanced around the quiet Hospital Wing. Frowning because no one else was there, not even Madam Pomfrey Hermione pushed her self out of bed. She had on a white night dress that reach her knees, her long curly hair fell down her back.

She licked her dry lips and glanced at the small table beside her hospital bed. Her intricately patterned wand lay on top of it and Hermione let out a sigh of relief as soon as she had it in her hand.

She gripped her wand tightly as she moved bare foot out of the Hospital wing. The hallways were quiet and most definitely empty, most of the portraits along the walls were fast asleep and the light from the moon shined across the floor making shadows in the corners.

Hermione paused in her walking and her eyes widened she ran to one of the tall windows and peered up into the sky. The moon was large and bright and most definitely full. Gasping in fear that she might be too late Hermione pushed her self away from the window and ran down the hall. Her feet tapping lightly on the floor as she ran and her hair and the skirt of her dress flying behind her.

She skidded around a corner and fell to the floor but quickly pushed herself back up and continued running. The only time she paused was to say the password between her gasping for breath to the stone Gargoyle that stood outside her Grandfather's office.

She ran up the steps and not bothering to knock she flew into the room only to stop short as the room was full of occupants.

None of them seemed to notice her shocking entrance and she was about to push through the people blocking her way when someone spoke.

"He's up to something Albus but no one knows what" the voice was masculine and serious.

"He called another Death Eater meeting just over an hour ago, I'm afraid there will be another attack soon" a feminine voice this time said sadly.

Hermione stood trying to calm her breathing as she listened in.

"Yes but on who and where will the attack be?" a gruff voice that Hermione recognised as belonging to Alaster Moody spoke moodily.

There were murmurs around the room and Hermione heard her Grandfather sigh tiredly "I do not know" he said gravely.

Hermione finally having enough of no one realised she was there said quietly as the group of people were silent in thought "I do".

Everyone suddenly spun around to look at her and she stared back defiantly. The people blocking her view moved to the side and continued to watch her as she moved forwards.

"Hermione" her Grandmother said in relief "you're okay".

Hermione just nodded and smiled weakly. Her gaze flickered over everyone and she ignored Moody's attempt at interrogating her to find the two people she was really hoping were here.

She smiled in relief and her eyes watered as she met the identical faces of the Prewitt brothers. Before anyone could say anything she flew towards them, wrapping her arms around the both she began to cry.

"Erm" Fabian began with a confused look towards his twin.

Gideon shrugged but wrapped an arm around Hermione anyway. Both twins held her until she stopped crying and she pulled away slightly.

"I was so afraid I was too late" she whispered as she looked at them with large teary eyes.

The Prewitt twins exchanged confused looks before looking towards Albus Dumbledore who sighed and put his head in his hands tiredly.

"Well now we know a who" he said seemingly relieved that the killings were avoided … hopefully.

A soft voice spoke from behind Hermione "I don't understand" they said confused.

Hermione turned to look at a kind looking older woman who was leaning into the arms of an older man. Hermione's gaze flicked from one to the other "Mr and Mrs Potter?" she said when she noticed the black messy hair of the man and the chocolate brown of the woman.

The woman smiled making her eyes crinkle at the corners "yes dear, you must be Hermione?"

Hermione nodded still staring slightly in awe, she didn't know why but it felt like a big thing seeing the parents of one of her closest friends and the people who were raising the boy she was in l- she liked.

Shaking her head to remove her thoughts she smiled and nodded "yes, it's a pleasure to meet you" she curtsied slightly as she said it not really knowing why.

Mr Potter grinned and dipped his head in acknowledgement "oh please, the pleasure's all ours" he reached out to shake her hand and her gaze flickered to it unsurely.

She glanced at her Grandfather before her eyes quickly looked back at the smiling face of the man in front of her. She reached out hesitantly and shook it all the while making sure her walls were up.

If Mr Potter noticed her hesitance he didn't say anything on it because he just put his arm back around his wife and chuckled as he spoke "our James doesn't stop talking about you" he paused to chuckle once more "he nearly talks more about you then he does for Lily" shaking his head with a roll of his eyes "that boy hasn't stopped since she agreed to go out with him".

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly "he's an amazing friend".

Mrs Potter smiled mischievously and Hermione could tell where her son got it from "Sirius though is another thing completely" she exchanged an amused glance with her husband as Hermione's blush reddened.

Mr Potter chuckling nodded in agreement "oh that boy" he peered into Hermione's eyes as if looking for something "you mean a lot to him, anyone can see that by the look in his eyes every time your name is mentioned".

Mrs Potter laughed and playfully slapped her husbands arm "now don't go digging an early grave, Sirius will talk when he's ready".

Hermione confused looked from one to the other before looking back at her Grandmother who shrugged looking amused.

Moody rolled his eyes in the corner and growled out "yes, yes introductions later I want to know what she _saw_".

Albus sighed and gestured for Hermione to take a seat in front of his desk. Hermione hesitantly sat down and began twirling her thumbs together.

"Can you start from the beginning of you dream" her Grandfather asked kindly.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes picturing the beautiful house in her mind. She told them that she arrived outside of the house and after describing it and letting the Prewitt brothers get over the shock that it was their house she carried on explaining everything that had happened.

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks silently. She reached up to wipe them away but someone grabbed her hand before she could. She opened her eyes and met two identical pair of blue eyes.

Gideon and Fabian listened as the petite girl in front of them told them of their deaths and even started to cry and blame herself for it. Fabian the younger brother by one minute and thirty two seconds moved across the room before anyone could say anything. Gideon just behind his brother kneeled in front of Hermione and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's not your fault Hermione" Gideon said as Fabian stroked her hand with his thumb comfortingly.

Fabian nodded in agreement "the only reason we'll live to see the sun rise is because of you".

"You saved our lives"

"And we will forever"

"Be in your debt" they finished together.

Hermione looked from one to the other and bit her lip as it wobbled, she shook her head "they were after me, they believe me to be with one of my friends".

Albus sighed as he looked at his distraught Granddaughter "I will contact all of their families and advise them all to take extra precautions over christmas, some may even wish to stay at Hogwarts instead, I will have a member of the Order left to protect each family" he looked at all the people in the room and their was nods of agreement "good" he sighed tiredly.

Hermione smiled at the twins in front of her as they said joke after joke to get her to laugh "shouldn't I be the one doing this for you guys? It was your … death after all?"

Fabian snorted whilst Gideon rolled his eyes "of course not".

Hermione laughed slightly "do you know you both remind me of someone".

The twins frowned "who?"

Hermione went to answer then suddenly frowned "I … I can't seem to remember" she shook her head "They were twins though and they loved to joke and pull pranks".

The twins exchanged a grin "We shall have to meet these so called twins who seem to steal our fair ladies memory".

Hermione laughed and shook her head "have you met the Marauders?"

"The whaters?" they asked simultaneaously scrunching up their noses in confusion.

Gideon looked towards Fabian "sounds like a desease brother".

"That it does Gid, that it does" Fabian nodded gravely.

"Maybe we should check them into St Mungos?"

Fabian nodded again "that we will Gid, that we will".

Hermione snorted and whacked them both playfully "don't be mean they've pulled the best pranks since you two were in school" she said sneakily with a smirk. She pretended to inspect her nails "some say their pranks are even better then that of the famous Prewitt Twins".

Gideon and Fabian's mouths hung open comically and Hermione giggled.

Gideon narrowed his eyes "revenge" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Fabian smirked and looked at Gideon "Agreed" they looked at Hermione "so where did you say we could find these whatevers?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione smirked "I believe they will be at the Potter's house over Christmas".

"Do you know what this means Fab?" Gideon asked with a grin.

Fabian pretending to act confused replied "that Mr and Mrs Potter have a disease?"

Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched Gideon's eye twitch slightly "it means Fab that we are inviting ourselves to the famous Potter christmas ball".

Fab looked mock scandalised before he smirked "I believe you will have to find a dress then Gid".

"Nuh huh, you can wear the dress this year" mumbled Gideon with a pout.

Fabian raised an eyebrow "but your so much more feminine then I am" he stood up and gestured to himself "I just don't have the curves to pull it off".

Hermione couldn't help her giggle anymore and it burst out making the twins grin at each other smugly.

Hermione laughed until she couldn't anymore and realised she was crying, someone pulled her into a hug and she mumbled apologies in their warm chests until she felt her eyelids close tiredly.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP AGES AGO :| DAMN MY INTERNET FOR BEING OFF -_- but it's up now :) and it's long as well :D **


	19. The final tears

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**OMG, No one faint ... no, you are not imagining things! yes, this is an update :O the shock! **

* * *

_Hermione laughed until she couldn't anymore and realised she was crying, someone pulled her into a hug and she mumbled apologies in their warm chests until she felt her eyelids close tiredly. _

* * *

Wiping the sweat of her forehead Hermione groaned in pain "why are we doing this again?" she asked the man standing in a fighting stance in front of her.

"You need to be able to protect yourself without a wand" the voice drawled amused as she looked about ready to cry.

"We've been at this for nearly five hours" she whined exhausted.

Alaster Moody rolled his eyes "after a while you won't even break a sweat when doing this for hours".

Hermione sighed almost wistfully "oh, I really can't wait for that day to come".

Chuckling at his student's behaviour Moody stood from his stance "okay, we'll have a break. Once you've eaten dinner you can continue your school studies".

Groaning Hermione shuffled towards her bottle of water "I don't understand why I have to do school studies either! No one else is at Hogwarts, it's the holidays!" she nearly shouted in frustration "I'm the top of my year anyway and I've only been here for months".

Rolling his eyes and waiting for her at the door Alaster tried to calm her down "your grandparents just want you safe, the more spells you know the safer you are".

Narrowing her eyes Hermione huffed and followed her teacher out the door of a spare classroom they had changed for the occasion "if you say so" she murmured from his side.

"When you are older you will be very grateful for these lessons, believe me" Alaster said as he thought of his own childhood and then adulthood up to his thirty years.

As they were walking Hermione suddenly said "I was thinking of becoming an Auror when I finished school but . . ."

"But?" he urged when she didn't continue.

Hermione glanced at him before looking away "it's not very safe in case I have a vision".

Alaster was silent for a moment "you would be partnered up so it might not be so bad, we mostly work in groups anyway" he peered down at her "is that what you truly _want_ to do or is it something you think you _need_ to do?"

Hermione paused in her walking and stared up at Alaster she frowned and bit her lip before gulping and looked at of the window she had stopped by "I . . . I don't know anymore" she paused and took a deep breath "I swore to myself that I would do everything I could possibly do so that I could save the people in my visions" a tear fell from her left eye as she thought back to some of the visions she had been through "The things I see" she whispered "so horrible" she glanced up at Alaster again as more tears fell from her eyes "for once I would like to have a nice dream when I close my eyes".

"I'm sorry you go through that" Alaster said sincerely, at first he had thought that Hermione must be a spoilt brat having grown up having every thing she could possibly want but then he had found out that she never asked for anything. . . only books and she made sure she earned them. Now though, after training her for hours a day this week he saw the real person she was hiding from everyone.

The scared little girl she hid behind a brave mask so no one would worry about her. The scarred girl who had dreamt of death all of her life, often going through the same torture as the people she dreamed. The girl who felt helpless because she could not do anything to help the people in her visions. He saw the horror, the fear, the pain and the anger she had hidden well from everyone else and it made him like her more.

Over such a short time she had become to mean so much to him and he was only teaching her self defence.

"It's not your fault" Hermione said softly bringing Alaster out of his thoughts "I . . . I just want to help" frowning she said "I wish people didn't look at me with such hate sometimes because I am the Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards alive. I don't know that man, all I know is the Grandad who hid me away from the world telling my parents it was for my own safety" her eyes fell to the floor as she continued "I only ever had one friend, other people were afraid of me . . . our neighbourhood when I was younger was Muggle and weird things used to happen around me" she smiled a small sad smile "accidental magic".

Hermione took a deep breath in and forced a smile "I'm sorry, I don't usually talk about these things with anyone".

"What about that Lovegood girl?" Alaster asked with a frown "I thought you were close friends?"

Hermione let out a short laugh "oh we are but well . . . she's with Severus now and well she's not used to having other friends and now that she does she likes to spend time with them" forcing another smile she tried to show that it didn't bother her "I'm more of a quiet bookworm myself".

Alaster nodded "I used to be like that when I was younger".

"Really?" Hermione gasped out in shock as they began the walk to the Great Hall once again.

"Yep" he popped the P at the end and grinned down at her "don't tell anyone because I have a reputation to uphold and all".

Hermione laughed and felt her mood lighten as she began to tease her teacher. It didn't take them long to get to the Great Hall and just as they were entering Hermione asked excitedly "when do I get to learn how use a sword?"

"She gets to use a sword?" asked a familiar voice with a mock of gasp.

"That's way not fair" whined another playfully.

Hermione grinned and spun around to face to red haired and very freckled twins "Gid! Fab!" she ran to them and pulled them into a hug "oh it's been days since I last saw you, what have you been up to?"

Gideon grinned as Fabian rolled his eyes "oh you know" Gideon waved his hand as though it wasn't anything big "just a few pranks, catching a few Death Eaters, meeting those Marauder fellows and just being our usual amazing selves".

Hermione bit her lip to stop from laughing but her eyes crinkled as she beamed at them "I'm glad you're here you wouldn't believe how tiring it has been with this lot" she mock gasped and leant in closer whilst whispering loudly "I'm sure they're trying to kill me you know".

Fabian gasped and suddenly picked her up, she squealed in fear as she was swung over his shoulder "do not fear fair lady for we shall save you".

"You better put me down right this instance!" she screamed as he spun her around.

"Boys! Please don't kill the girl who you were moaning to visit" a new voice said behind them, it was a mixture of amused and exasperated.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground she let out a sigh of relief "oh Merlin!" she breathed out before suddenly narrowing her eyes and looking at the twins "are you crazy?" she yelled as she slapped them both on the chest, they let out loud yelps and pouted "do not ever do that again or you will regret me ever saving your lives do you hear me?" she threatened.

Gideon and Fabian both gulped and exchanged fearful looks before nodding quickly "sorry" they murmured suddenly feeling very frightened with the glint in the petite girls eyes.

"Good" she said in a soft firm voice before suddenly smiling "what's for lunch I'm starving" she skipped off towards the teachers table to sit with her Grandparent's whilst the twins looked like fish behind her.

Alaster chuckled and patted the boys on the back "I'd watch out for that one guys, she's quite the little lioness" before he followed Hermione to the table.

"Bloody hell" murmured Gid as he looked at his twin.

Fabian nodded before smirking "she'll go far in life".

Gideon copied his brother's smirk and snickered "only because everyone in her way will end up peeing themselves".

Scrunching up his noise as if he had spelt something foul Fabian glanced warily at his twin "I had wondered what the smell was" he received a slap and a sharp 'shut up' from his twin before they hurried to the table.

"How are your lessons going Hermione?" Albus asked his Granddaughter who paused mid chew to look up at him.

Hermione gulped her food down and took a large gulp of her drink before muttering "they're going fine".

Nodding his head in understanding Albus smiled "it is Christmas Eve tomorrow, you will not have to do any lessons for the next three days".

Rolling her eyes Hermione murmured "oh joy" darkly as she glared at her plate.

There was an awkward moment of silence before her Grandma smiled at Hermione "you'll get to see all of your friends tomorrow, I heard from Mrs Lovegood that Luna will be there".

Hermione stayed looking at her plate, she still felt upset that her friend had chosen Severus over her especially considering this would be the first Christmas without her parents. She felt tears rise in her eyes but blinked hard to get rid of them, she placed her cutlery down on her plate and pushed her chair back "excuse me, I'm not feeling very hungry anymore". She didn't wait for a reply before hurrying out of the hall.

Between the studying and the learning to fight Hermione had not seemed to realise that this was the first Christmas without her parents. She gasped in a breath as tears began to fall and stopped at a wall, she didn't know where she had walked to or how far from the hall she was but she knew she couldn't go much further. She slid down the wall as her body shook with tears "oh god" she whispered over and over again as her sobs became louder. "I want my Mum" she cried curling up into a ball "I want my Daddy!" she rocked back and forth as she cried, she soon found her self gasping for breath as her crying became much too hard.

She felt something shift behind her and jumped startled, her crying suddenly much quieter as she stared at the large wooden door behind her. _That wasn't there before _she thought to her self as she stared wide eyed. She glanced around the hallway with much difficulty as her eyes were too clouded with tears.

"The Room of Requirement" she murmured to herself upon realising what the door must lead to. She frowned in thought before hesitantly reaching out and opening the door.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her only to freeze in place as she looked around the room. It looked exactly like her room at home did from the colouring of the walls down to the smallest of trinkets. She knew all of her belongings were still in the beaded bag she had yet to look through. She was slightly fearful because looking through that bag seemed like finality.

"Merlin" she whispered as her knees gave way. She realised that she hadn't really come to turns with her parent's deaths until now. She had just blocked her emotions, unwilling to show weakness or fear in front of others. She gasped at the sudden sick feeling deep in her stomach as she began to rock back and forth again "oh my god" she cried as the tears began again.

Her eyes took in everything around her and she found her eyes glued to the bedside table where a picture of her and her parents sat looking way too cheerful with the smiling and laughing faces.

She crawled towards her bed and pulled herself onto it as she stared at the picture. Gently she picked it up and stroked the glass over the picture "why did you leave me?" she whispered brokenly "why didn't you warn me?" shaking her head she threw the picture at the wall opposite the bed as she began to scream "why?" over and over again until she couldn't scream anymore.

"Why?" she finally whispered hoarsely as she curled up on her side on the bed. She lay and cried as she hugged herself until her eyes finally slipped closed as she was asleep . . . for once she did not dream.

* * *

**Review! **

**REVIEWWWWWW! **

**that is the last you shall see of weak Hermione O_O she will now begin to build herself as the strong Hermione everyone loves :D okay so she'll be both but the weak will be hidden away until further notice :P it's time to kick butt ;) **


	20. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione sat in the great hall watching the house elves put up the large Christmas tree, it was Christmas Eve and they were decorating the area for tomorrow afternoon. Hermione had long become numb to the emotions that had happened last night. She had been so cried out that she didn't think she had any more tears left.

She glanced down once again to her art book; she had been looking over her old drawings until she finally reached an empty page. The book was full of her past visions; she had begun to draw them since she was old enough to understand that they were important. She thought of it all as her dream art.

Yes. She had faced her fear and looked in her beaded bag. She had spent all morning taking everything out gently and looking at it all before she had placed it all back. The only thing now still out was this art book.

She felt relieved after having looked in the bag, she felt lighter. She picked up the pencil she had carried down with her and began to relieve herself of the nightmare that plagued her mind most. The death of her parents. She drew the war outside of her home, the horrid Death Eaters and the scarred bodies of the innocent. She drew Luna and herself fighting off Greyback, herself using Fiendfyre on the Death Eaters as her Mother floated in the air, herself and Luna crying over her Mother's body and finally them both looking bruised and battered as they appeared in the middle of the Great Hall.

Once she had completed them the pencil in her hand began moving once more as she thought about the other night with the Prewitt twins dream. She drew their house surrounded by death eaters and then moved on to draw Gideon dead and Fabian holding his hand as he sat above him protectively, Dolohov was glaring menacing down at the twins. The final drawing was both twins dead, the house crumbled to the ground alive with fire and ash falling from the sky, no Death Eater in sight.

Once she had completed the drawing she set her pencil down with a sigh, she continued to stare at the drawings that looked gloomier without colour but honestly how could one make death look any better?

She sat thinking for a moment before her eyes suddenly lit up, she picked up her pencil again and it was once again moving across a blank page. She drew the two boys from her dreams, Harry and Ron and Herself all running through the forest away from a group of men . . . Snatchers her dream self had called them. She drew them as they were caught by the men they had run from and then as she was tortured by the crazed woman. She shuddered as she remembered the torture. Pausing in her drawings she swallowed a wave of sickness before shaking her head and pushing the memory away.

She closed her dream book as she heard steps moving towards her. She placed her pencil neatly on top of it and stared at the house elves moving around the room. She didn't turn to see who had sat next to her; she already knew who it was.

"They're worried about you, you know" his soft voice said after a moment of silence.

She could feel the heat waving off his body and gulped, yes, she was definitely attracted to this guy.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in reply.

Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice but she couldn't understand why "you've nothing to apologise for".

Hermione finally moved her head to look at him; his dark wavy hair fell into his face as his silver eyes flickered around the room taking in everything around them. She licked her lips nervously and turned to watch as a large bauble floated to the top of the tree.

"How has your holiday been so far?" she asked quietly as she turned to look at him again.

"Good" Sirius said as his eyes connected with hers, she blushed at the smile he gave her and turned away.

"Good" she said with a slight smile.

They sat in silence as Sirius glanced at her art book "what's that?"

Hermione glanced down to see what he was looking at and grimaced as she saw it was her art book, she pulled it towards her and wrapped her arms protectively around it "just a few drawings".

"You draw?" he asked surprised.

Nodding Hermione whispered "it helps" she suddenly frowned at him "Where is everyone?"

Sirius shrugged "Settling in" he stood up and held his hand out towards her "Are you coming?"

"Where?" she asked curiously as a small smile tilted her lips.

Sirius's eyes sparkled with mischievousness "to see what two ginger twins are up to" Hermione let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, she accepted his hand and he pulled her up beside him.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall and through the castle Hermione kept glancing secretly at the boy –no man- beside her "Sirius" she asked softly as she glanced down at the hand still holding his.

He looked at her "yes?"

"What are we?" she asked quietly.

Sirius stumbled in his step and stopped walking, pulling Hermione to a stop with him "what do you mean?" he mumbled nervously.

Hermione but her lip making him groan and lift a hand out to gently trail a finger across her lip "I told you what you do to me every time you do that" he whispered as he stepped closer to her.

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly up at him "Sirius" she whispered back she pulled her eyes away from his in embarrassment "I really like you" she glanced up quickly and then away again "but I'm not into starting a fling or just kissing boys I'm not dating".

Sirius stopped her by pressing his lips against her own; Hermione felt her bones turn to jelly and moaned into his lips. Sirius pulled back with a gulp knowing that he needed a cold shower to rid the thoughts he was having of the woman in front of him.

"Hermione" he said softly with a smile "I may have been known as a man-whore before with all of the girls I have kissed but I promise you that ever since I've met you that you are the only one I ever think of anymore".

Hermione felt herself blush and smiled happily "what does that mean?" she felt she needed to ask.

Sirius chuckled "it means that you're mine and no one else's and that I will be yours for however long you want me".

Hermione looked up at him shyly and tried to rid herself of her blush "What if I wanted you forever?"

Sirius grinned wickedly "then you shall have me . . . forever" he clarified upon seeing her look. He was shocked when Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down before kissing him deeply.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling into the kiss "I'm glad" she whispered, her lips still pressed against his.

When they finally pulled apart both breathing heavily they were smiling shyly at one another . . . well Sirius was smiling wickedly and Hermione was blushing so badly that Sirius could feel the heat from her.

"Do we tell the others?" Hermione asked as they continued on their way.

Sirius who was holding her hand and swinging it as they walked glanced down at her "I don't think we need to tell them exactly" he said as he thought it over.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius grinned "we could just show them" he winked at her.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she blushed "Sirius!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

Sirius laughed as he pulled her to a stop with the hand he was holding, he pulled her close to him and couldn't help but realise just how small Hermione was "relax" he said softly with a small only reserved for her "I think they'll notice something's different when we walk in there holding hands".

Hermione laughed "you're right" she smiled up at him before sighing and leaning her forehead on his chest "I'm sorry for being so . . ." she trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

Sirius gently kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug "it's okay, you have the right to be upset. You lost your parents and your home Hermione" he spoke softly as he leant his chin on the top of her head.

Hermione sighed "I know but it doesn't excuse my behaviour towards my friends" she grimaced "I've just been so . . ." she took a deep breath "it only clicked yesterday that this would be the first of many Christmases without my parents and I guess it hit hard" she clasped the front of his shirt tightly in her small fists "I'm scared Sirius" she whispered "there's a war just beginning and I don't want to lose anyone else".

"You wont" Sirius whispered as his arms tightened around her "and you're not the only one scared Hermione" he gently gripped her arms and pulled away so that he could look her in the eyes "we all are but there's not much we can do about that, James and I, we're going to become Aurors and join the Order of Phoenix and there's not much else we can do but that but we will try".

Hermione stared at him for a moment before her eyes filled with excitement "what if there was?"

Sirius shook his head confused "was what?" he asked with a frown.

Hermione grinned at him before spinning around and pulling him towards the Gryffindor common room "the adults think we are too young to join in the war but the war came to us Sirius, Voldemort's side wont let us live just because we are under age" she glanced at him with a smirk "what if we created our own Order".

Sirius eyes brightened before his eyes narrowed and his forehead scrunched up as he thought "do you really think we could do it?"

Hermione smiled "Sirius, I'm a seer. This is the perfect way to make sure I can save the people in my visions who need it" she paused outside the portrait of the fat lady "Sirius, you don't have to do this but this is a way that we could help the light side win the war and the adults couldn't stop us because they would never know".

"So you're saying we do this under their noses?" Sirius asked slowly as his mind ran wild with possibilities.

"Don't tell me that you're suddenly afraid to break a few rules" Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"No!" Sirius half shouted "this is brilliant Hermione, if we could pull this off . . ." he shook his head in wonderment "we've got to tell the others".

Hermione grabbed him quickly "Sirius, we have to make sure to only tell people we trust one hundred percent!"

"I know" Sirius agreed.

Hermione shook her head "no Sirius, I'm saying that until I can find a way to make sure no one tells maybe we should keep it to ourselves?"

Sirius shook his head "what about a wizarding oath?"

Hermione shook her head "I don't really think that a bunch of teenagers would jump willingly to take the oath just because we tell them too".

Sirius spoke the password to the Fat Lady who opened and let them through "so we stay quiet for now?"

"Quiet about what?" a voice chirped up from near the fireplace.

Hermione and Sirius spun quickly to see all of their friends there, they exchanged worried looks wondering what to say before Luna let out a choking sound. Hermione glanced at her friend worriedly but noticed that Luna was looking between Sirius and Hermione. Hermione followed her friends gaze to find her hand in Sirius's. She blushed and bit her lip as she smiled shyly at her boyfriend who winked back.

As soon as their friends noticed what had caught Luna's attention there was noise all around. Hermione blushed more at the attention and looked at Sirius with a pained look, Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Give us room" he called out pushing James away with a roll of his eyes "anyone would think you'd just met the most attractive couple in Hogwarts" he straightened his spine and struck the most snobbish pose he could. Hermione shook her head in exasperation and slapped him lightly on the back of the head making him wince and pout at her.

"Already being beaten up by the Mrs" was all he mumbled as he pulled Hermione to the couch in front of the fire. He pulled her close to him as they sat down "so I found her" he shouted with a goofy grin towards Hermione.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes "wasn't that hard Sirius".

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione glared at him, James snickered at his wounded look before wincing as Lily glared at him. Hermione and Lily exchanged grins as their boyfriends pouted and sulked and everyone else laughed.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked softly as she realised he was missing.

"Had to see Dumbledore for something" Peter mumbled with a frown.

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought but shook it off "what's everyone hoping to get for Christmas tomorrow?" she smiled to herself as her friends began an exciting conversation about presents they had bought or were hoping to get. She noticed Luna looking at her curiously and glanced at her with a meaningful stare before her eyes flickered to the portrait and back. Luna scanned their friends faces before nodding and standing with an over exaggerated yawn.

"You know what guys, I'm really tired" she yawned again for emphasis.

Hermione stood up as well "me too, hey Lu do you want to stay with me. We need a good catch up".

Luna jumped in excitement "yes" she smiled before turning to the others "I'll see you all tomorrow".

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend and turned to Sirius who had been watching her carefully, she smiled easing the worried look off his face "I'll see you in the morning?" she asked quietly.

He smiled and nodded "of course you will" he gently kissed me "sleep well" he whispered as he pulled back. Hermione felt herself melt as she met his silvery eyes "I will now" she whispered back before pecking him on the lips again and jumping up to join Luna who was already moving towards the portrait.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Hermione grinned at everyone.

Lily smiled apologetically along with Emma and Alice "we'll be at home until the Christmas ball starts James' house".

Hermione nodded "oh I forgot about that" she bit her lip worriedly before smiling at her friends "I'll see you all at the ball".

"Luna" she said with the most serious expression she could muster as soon as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind them "we need to start our plan".

Luna straightened and nodded in agreement "you've seen something?" she asked with a narrowed look at her friend.

Hermione shook her head "not really, Its just something that Sirius said to me. . . there's so many of us who want to help but can't because the adults think there's too much danger for us" she bit her lip as she thought "We need to do this, there will come a time when the adults can't help us and we'll need to think and stand on our own" she turned to her friend with a smile "I think we can do this Luna, I think we can save the people in my visions and help the light win".

Luna nodded in agreement with her friend "so when do we start?"

"We need to find a way to make sure that no one who joins can ever betray us, but not just us as a group but us as in the light side".

"Wizards Oath?" Luna asked looking unsure.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know" she sighed "there's so much to do if we want this to happen".

Luna nodded slowly "we'll need to train everyone, like you said Hermione we are just kids we will need to fight for ourselves so we'll need to be trained".

Hermione nodded as her gaze flickered around the darkening hallway "we'll need somewhere for that to happen then, we can't let my Grandfather or anyone else find out about this" she grimaced "they'll stop us and never let us out of their sights again".

They walked silently for a moment "what about the room of requirement?" Luna asked quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened "yes, that could work… as long as no adults can get in then this could work".

"we'll need a way to contact members if there is trouble or if we need a quick rescue mission".

Hermione grinned mischievously "leave that to me Lu, I've got the perfect idea".

Luna looked at her friend worried for her sanity before rolling her eyes "okay" she pulled Hermione to a stop "if we do this then you promise me that when it's time for the final battle that you wont try to act the hero".

"When do I ever act the hero Luna?" Hermione huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Luna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest "all the bloody time" she exclaimed.

Hermione sighed and glared at her friend "I can't promise not to play the hero if there's a life in danger Luna and I know you wont make me promise something that I would never be able to keep".

Sighing with a pained look across her face Luna nodded "okay" she whispered "just warn me before hand and be safe".

Hermione smiled and pulled her friend into a hug "don't worry Luna, things will be different soon. We'll make sure it's for the best" she felt Luna tighten her grip around her and grimaced sadly "we'll win this" she murmured.

Luna nodded "for that to happen we need to find the other Horcruxes and destroy them".

Pulling away in realisation Hermione let out a deep breath "yeah" she said with a faraway look "you're right" she frowned in concentration "I think I know what the others are, I need to do more research first though" she smiled at her friend "but for now, let's go eat your Mother's cookies and catch up before Santa Clause decides you've been too naughty to get anything but coal".

Luna giggled and grinned "race you?"

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_

**I now have a page on facebook ((( **Nala Moon – Fanfiction **))) that you can like, I shall be informing people on there which chapters I will be writing, I will ask any questions I need help with, you can share your own stories over the page with the other likers :) you can also share pictures to do with your fanfictions, other fanfictions or just couples you like! Does not have to be about Harry Potter pecifically. Like if you wish or don't I don't mind. The page is for your benefit as well as mine.**

(: REVIEW! :)

v

V


End file.
